My Pure Love To You
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Kyuhyun mimpi bertemu seorang yeoja cantik. Tak disangka yeoja itu adalah anak baru disekolahnya, sungmin. Namun sialnya yeoja itu sangat dingin. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin! Warn: GenderSwitch! Bad Summary! Just RnR!
1. Chapter 1

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 1

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

Disclaimer : Ini FF murni yang muncul dari otak sempit author ketika ga ada kerjaan ditempat PKL *curcol dikit* jadi maklumin kalo ceritanya ngawur dan ga dapet Feel. Kalo biasanya FF selalu mengambil sudut pandang si yeoja, kali ini aku bakalan bkin sudut pandang dari cast yang author pake disini hanya author meminjam namanya karena karakter serta cerita ini hanya MILIK author. Karena ini GS jadi kalo ga suka bacanya ya DON'T READ! Dan author tidak menerima bash dalam bentuk apapun, karena author tidak bermaksud merusak (?) Kyumin. DON'T COPAS *kaya ada yg mau aja* and DON'T BE SIDER -Silent reader-! Okeyy go to story all!

-o—

*all kyuhyun's pov*

Mataku kali ini benar-benar terbuka lebar melihat sosok yeoja yang ada dihadapanku. Melihatnya duduk manis dibangku taman, ia menutup matanya membiarkan angin semilir itu menusuk wajahnya. Rambut lurusnya yang tergurai inda dibiarkannya dimainkan oleh angin itu."Yeppeo",aku hanya mampu bergumam begitu.

Dan kau tau apa yang aku lihat sekarang ? Ia tersenyum kearahku ! Omona! Aku rasa aku akan mati berdiri jika melihatnya terus-menerus. Dengan berlari kecil aku berniat menghampirinya. Namun sialnya ada batu yang tak terlihat pandanganku dan alhasill..

Bughhh

Brakk

"Arrghh appo!",ringisku. Eh? Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Kenapa sekarang aku ada dikamar ? Dan aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur ? Omona! Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Benar-benar babo! Bahkan aku belum berkenalan dengannya.

Brakk

Seorang membuka pintu kamarku kasar. Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah pintu itu.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh ? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik ?"Teriak orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah eomma 'kesayanganku' cho heechul.

"Nan gwaenchana eomma, tadi hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur",ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Aishh! Dasar! Sudah cepat mandi nanti kamu terlambat, eomma sudah buatkan sarapan",ucap eomma mengoceh. Aku heran dengan eommaku ini, kenapa dia suka sekali teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini ? Dan kenapa harus aku yang jadi pelampiasan (?) ocehannya.

"Baiklah nae saranghaneun eomma",ucapku sedikit menggoda eomma dan berhasil! Eomma menutup pintu kamarku dari luar dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ah iya! Perkenalkan aku Cho kyuhyun ,anak tunggal dari pasangan heboh Cho Hankyung dan Cho heechul. Aku sudah memasukki senior high school dan ini tahun terakhirku di Senior high school. Tapi jangan salah karena aku sangat jenius dan itu membuatku bisa loncat 2 kelas. Hebat bukan ? Kekeke. Dan aku bersekolah disekolah yang terpandang di Seoul, karena Notabane-nya appaku salah satu CEO diperusahaan TOP se-korea selatan. Okey! Cukup perkenalannya, sekarang aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk mandi atau eomma akan memasakku jika belum mandi.

kitchen room

"Eomma!",panggilku pada eomma yang sudah sibuk menata hidangan yang sudah dimasaknya.

"Wae ?",jawabnya ketus.

"Ishh! Appa eoddiga ?",tanyaku yang menyadari kalau appa tidak ada.

"Dia sudah pergi pagi ini, soalnya akan ada meeting di mokpo siang ini jadi dia tidak ingin terlambat.",jelas eomma dan aku hanya menggangguk serta ber-o-ria. Kali ini aku lebih memilih menyuap omelet yang sudah disediakan eomma dipiringku. Dan hasilnya selalu sama 'ASIN'.

"Eomma! Kenapa omeleteku selalu asin sih ? Eomma sepertinya niat untuk membuatku darahtinggi ya?",protesku.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, habiskan dan berangkatlah kesekolah",ucap eomma cuek. Baru saja aku mau melontarkan protesan keduaku namun eomma sudah memotongnya lebih dulu."Kyu! Apa kamu tidak ingin membawa kendaraan eum ?",tanya eomma mengingat setiap hari aku lebih memilih menggunakan bus umum ketimbang menggunakan kendaraan pribadiku.

"Arraseo eomma, hari ini aku akan membawa motor",ucapku santai sambil menyuap suapan terakhir dari makanan menyeramkan itu.

"Eomma, na khanda",ucapku sambil mencium pipi eomma dan menyambar tasku.

-o—

Sesampainya ditempat parkiran kulihat 'anak buah'ku sudah menghampiriku saja, kekeke."Whoaaa! Apa kau baru membeli ini eoh ?",tanya donghae padaku.

"Eishh! Bicara apa kau hyung, jelas-jelas aku sudah menggunakan motor ini dua kali saat pergi keluar denganmu, ingatanmu payah hyung",ucapku sambil menaruh helmku di stang motor ninjaku.

"Benarkah ?",ucap donghae sambil berpikir. Aish! Kenapa orang babo seperti dia malah banyak yang menggilainya ? Masih tak dapat kucerna.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Yak yak! Apa kalian sudah dengar berita terbaru eoh ?",kini yesung hyung membuka suara.

"Berita apa hyung?",ucapku kini sambil berjalan dan diikuti 2 'anak buah'ku ini.

"Hari ini akan ada siswi pindahan dari London kyu! Dan menurut rumor yang beredar dia itu sangat manis! Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, dia akan sekelas dengan kita!",ucap yesung antusias.

"Aishh! Kau ini hyung! Ingat kau sudah punya ryeowook noona! Dasar namja playboy",ocehku.

"Aigoo! Aku juga masih mengingat ryeowookku tercinta kyu, aku hanya memberitahu padamu kyu. Mengingat dari kita bertiga hanya kamu yang belum mendapatkan yeochin!",ucapan yesung hyung kini menghentikan langkahku. Apa dia pikir aku ini Gay ? Ishh!

"Yeoja yang ada disini itu sangat berisik dan manja! Aku tidak suka!",ucapku enteng lalu meninggalkan kedua hyungdeulku itu.

"Yak! Eunhyukkie tidak begitu!",protes donghae.

Ah aku malas berdebat tentang yeoja dengan mereka. Okey sekarang akan kuberitahu, kenapa aku memanggil mereka hyung ? Itu jelas karena aku memang lebih muda 2 tahun dari mereka. kami bertiga adalah namja populer di Seoul Senior High School. Mengingat wajah kami yang tampan diatas rata-rata dan kemampuan kami yang boleh dibilang 'WOW'. Apalagi kemampuanku. Diantara kami bertiga akulah yang paling perfect. Kekeke. Ok! Back to story. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang mampu membuatku tak berkedip.

"Hoshh hoshh.. Kenapa kau jalan begitu cepat eoh ? Aku dan yesung jadi harus berlari mengejarmu",protes donghae hyung yang tak kuindahkan sama sekali. Pemandangan dihadapanku kini jauh lebih indah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau liat eoh ?",oceh yesung hyung karena daritadi aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Yeppeo",satu kata itu yang hanya mampu kuucapkan.

Aku yakin kedua hyungku juga pasti kini mencari objek yang menjadi tatapanku. Omona! Kenapa dia begitu mempesona eoh ? Aku yakin wajahku terlihat babo!

"Ahh! Jadi kau melihat siswi pindahan itu eoh ? Tertarikkah kyu ?",ledek yesung yang kurespon anggukan sedikit.

"Mau kuberitahu namanya tidak ?",tawarnya lagi.

"Cih! Tak perlu, karena aku akan menanyakannya itu sendiri",ucapku mantap. Lalu aku berlari kecil menuju makhluk imut yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dan kini jadi santapan tatapan lapar para namja di Seoul Senior High School."Cih! Dasar namja-namja bodoh! Yang ini jelas hanya untukku lah!",batinku.

"Chogiyo!",ucapku saat dihadapannya, hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku. Aigoo! Tatapan matanya sangat tajam terkesan seperti sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Apa dia tidak terpesona melihatku ?

"Kau mau apa hah ?",tanyanya galak. Aku membulatkan mataku mengingat kata-katanya begitu menyebalkan."Eh?",ucapku terkejut.

"Kenalkan namaku Cho kyuhyun",ucapku sambil menyodorkan tanganku. Namun yang tidak dapat ku percaya adalah ia tidak menyambut tanganku malah ia mau melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Namun segera kucegah dengan menahan lengannya.

"Apa yang kau mau eoh ?",tanyanya kesal.

"Siapa namamu eum ?",tanyaku dengan senyum yang kubuat semanis mungkin.

"Pertanyaan tak bermutu! Lepaskan tanganku",tolaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun bukan cho kyuhyun kalau menyerah begitu saja aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada lengannya.

"Aishh! Lee Sungmin! Namaku Lee Sungmin! Kau puas ? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi",bentaknya. Kali ini aku melepaskan tangannya daripada nanti dia malah makin membentakku. Saat ku lepas dia cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapanku sehingga aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hahaha! Kau dibentaknya kyu ?",ledek donghae hyung.

"Apa kau ditolaknya ?",timpal yesung. Dasar kedua orang ini membuatku sebal saja.

"Aishh! Aku tidak ditolaknya bahkan aku tau namanya sekarang! Dan masalah dibentak itu, kita lihat saja aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku! Jangan panggil aku Cho kyuhyun jika tidak bisa melakukannya!",ucapku mantap.

"Dorrr!",ucapku sambil berpura-pura menembak punggung sungmin yang semakin menjauh."Aku yakin dapat memilikimu!",ucapku.

"Whoaa! Cho kyuhyun mengerikan",ledek donghae hyung yang aku balas evil smirk."Sungmin. Lee sungmin",gumamku dalam hati.

-o—

Saat dikelas aku mencari sosok sungmin. Bukannya tadi yesung hyung bilang kalau kami sekelas. Kuedarkan kepalaku kesana kemari. Bahkan bel masuk sudah berbunyi, apa yeoja itu nyasar ? Ku letakkan PSPku kasar, dan beranjak bangun.

"Kau mau kemana kyu ?",tanya yesung hyung.

"Eumm i..itu".jawabku gugup.

"Haaa! Kau mau mencari sungmin yaa ?",ledek donghae.

"Ishh! Kau ini apa sih hyung! Aku ingin ke toilet! Iya! Aku mau ketoilet",alasanku saja.

"Cih! Berbohong saja kerjaanmu kyu",cibir donghae hyung yang tak ku hiraukan. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju pintu.

Brakkk

Aku menabrak seseorang hingga kami berdua jatuh."Arggh:",ringisku.

"Apphayo",ringis seseorang dengan suara lembut. Omona! Saat mataku terbuka terlihatlah sosok yang sangat membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Gwaenchana noona ?",tanyaku.

"Ishh! Ini sakit tau!",ocehnya.

Kami berdua sama-sama berdiri dan dari belakang datanglah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Ada apa ini ? Palli masuk ke kelas",perintah kim ssaem.

Kami berdua menurut masuk dan aku menuju tempat dudukku sedangkan sungmin mengikuti kim ssaem berdiri didepan kelas.

"Baiklah semuanya tenang! Pagi ini Kim ssaem ingin memperkenalkan siswi pindahan dari London namun ia keturunan Korea, silahkan nona manis perkenalkan dirimu",ucap kim ssaem. Pandangan mataku kali ini benar-benar tak terputus dari yeoja imut yang ada didepan kelas itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Lee sungmin imnida",ucap sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah kamu bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong",ucap kim ssaem yang membuat sungmin terpaku. Hey! Kenapa dengannya ?

"Chukkae kyu!",ucap donghae hyung yang membuatku bingung.

"Disana ssaem ?",tanya sungmin memastikan pada kim ssaem.

"Ya, hanya itu kursi kosong yang tersisa",jelas kim ssaem. Kulihat sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Dan ku lihat ia berjalan kearahku.

Pletakk!

Aku reflek memukul dahiku sendiri. Aku baru menyadari satu-satunya bangku yang kosong hanya disampingku. Ohh Tuhan, kamu benar-benar baik. Pantas saja ikan itu meledekku. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disebelah ku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat lengkuk wajahnya yang sempurna tanpa cela itu.

"Annyeong noona",sapaku padanya.

Sungmin menoleh kearahku."Noona ?",tanya bingung. Yes! Akhirnya ada topik pembicaraan juga.

"Ne noona, aku dua tahun lebih muda dari siswa-siswa yang ada disini karena aku meloncati dua kelas, aku sangat jenius noona",ucapku antusias.

"Cih! Masih bocah",ucap singkatnya yang membuatku kesal. Dengan cepat aku menggenggam jemari tangannya yang ada diatas meja."Apa bocah bisa melakukan ini noona ?",godaku.

Ia terlihat gugup dan melepaskan tanganku."Ten-tentu saja bisa",jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkahnya."Apa kita bisa berteman ?",tanyaku yang membuatnya melihat kearahku.

"Cih! Aku tidak membutuhkan teman. Aku tidak mau memiliki teman dan meninggalkannya",ucap sungmin yang membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus meninggalkannya ?",tanyaku bingung.

Bukan menjawab sungmin malah mengangkat tangannya."Kim ssaem bisa dimulaikah pelajarannya, aku bosan diganggu dengannya terus",ucap sungmin polos sambil menunjukku. Whatt? Yeoja ini benar-benar unik!

"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan mengganggu sungmin, baiklah buka buku halaman 42",ucap kim ssaem. Namun aku tidak memikirkan itu, yang ada dibenakku sekarang adalah.. "Kenapa sungmin tidak mau berteman ?" Dan "kenapa ia harus meninggalkan temannya ?". Ishh! Membuatku penasaran saja.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 2

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

Disclaimer : Ini FF murni yang muncul dari otak sempit author ketika ga ada kerjaan ditempat PKL *curcol dikit* jadi maklumin kalo ceritanya ngawur dan ga dapet Feel. Kalo biasanya FF selalu mengambil sudut pandang si yeoja, kali ini aku bakalan bkin sudut pandang dari cast yang author pake disini hanya author meminjam namanya karena karakter serta cerita ini hanya MILIK author. Karena ini GS jadi kalo ga suka bacanya ya DON'T READ! Dan author tidak menerima bash dalam bentuk apapun, karena author tidak bermaksud merusak (?) Kyumin. DON'T COPAS *kaya ada yg mau aja* and DON'T BE SIDER -Silent reader-! Okeyy go to story all!

-o—

*all kyuhyun's pov*

Seperti biasa waktu jam istirahat aku dan 'kelompok'ku pergi ke kantin. Usai mengantri makanan kami mencari meja kosong. Dan pandanganku terhenti pada sudut kantin. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk yang tak membuatku bosan menatapnya kini sedang duduk sendiri. Chamkkan! Sendiri? Apa dia benar-benar serius tidak ingin mempunyai teman ?

Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat sungmin sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ? Dia kan siswi pindahan dari london, bahkan akupun belum pernah menginjakkan kaki disana. Ahh!

"Dalam mimpiku!",seruku yang berhasil membuat kedua hyungku ini kaget.

"Kau kenapa eoh ?",tanya donghae.

"Sungmin! Dia itu yeoja yang ada dimimpiku semalam hyung! Aku rasa dia benar-benar jodohku",ucapku ngawur.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu babo!",oceh yesung hyung.

"Ish! Yasudahlah kalo ga percaya, aku mau menemaninya saja",ucapku sambil berniat pergi namun langkah kakiku terhenti saat..

"Kyuhyun-ah, kamu mau makan eum ? Kita makan bersama eotte ?",cih yeoja centil ini selalu saja menggangguku.

"Jwisonghaeyo song qian-ssi, aku mau makan bersamanya",ucapku sambil menunjuk sungmin yang duduk disudut.

"Mwoya? Siswi pindahan yang sombong itu?",oceh yeoja satu lagi yang entah darimana datangnya yaitu Krystal.

"Dia tidak sombong, hanya saja belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah korea mungkin ? Baiklah, na khanda",ucapku pamit meninggalkan 2 yeoja yang ribet menurutku.

Kuhampiri sungmin yang duduk menyendiri sambil sepasang earphone yang bertengger mantap dikedua telinganya. Kulihat dia membawa bekal sendiri. Kududukan saja diriku tepat disebelahnya.

"Eh?",dia terkejut saat tahu ada orang yang duduk disampingnya."Neo!",ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Omona! Apa sebegitu kesalnya apa jika dia melihatku? Ishh!

"Waeyo ? Bukankah ini tempat umum? Apa salah aku duduk disini?",ucapku santai.

"Ne! Ini memang tempat umum!",ucapnya tak santai."Lebih baik aku pergi saja",ucapnya sambil menutup bekalnya. Dengan sergap aku menahan tangannya itu.

"Apa sebegitu menyebalkannya aku ? Bahkan hanya untuk makan bersama saja noona ga mau ?",tanyaku kecewa. Namun apa hasilnya? Dia membuka bekalnya kembali. Wohooo!

"Baiklah arraso! Palli makan dan jangan bicara apapun!",ucapnya yang membuat senyumanku ah mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaianku mengembang.

"Arrayo noona",ucapku manja dan mulai berkutat dengan makanan yang ada dihadapanku. Sejak tadi benar-benar tidak ada perbincangan diantara kami berdua, hanya suara sendok dan piringlah yang meramaikan suasana. Kulirik dia masih menggunakan kedua earphone-nya. Ahh! Terbesit ide yang bagus!

Srettt

Aku mengambil salah satu earphone-nya dan memakainya ditelingaku."Yak!",protesnya.

"Sssttt",desisku menginstrupsi agar dia tidak berisik. Akhirnya sungmin tidak melancarkan protesnya, kini dia membiarkan kami berdua mendengarkan mp3 bersama. Bukankah romantis eoh ?

Kini aku mulai mendengarkan lagu yang terputar merdu menyapa gendang telingaku.

Dalkomhan ne geu mal nal jugineun ne geu mal

Gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geu mal geumanhae

Miwohaji motae saranghajido motae

Gyeolguk domangchyeobeorindan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae

Samkil su eobseotdeon mal, geutorok tteugeopgo dokhaetdeon ne geu mal

Geu janinhan ipsul, nameun nae miryeonmajeo chagapge jareugo gani

On gaseum eoreobuteun nae gyeoten sarajineun geot deul ppuniya

Charari uri cheoeumbuteo amu geotdo anieotdamyeon - Bittersweet _ KRYS -

Aku melirik kearah sungmin, ia terpaku mendengar lagu ini. Apa lagu ini mencerminkan perasaannya sekarang ? Apa dia disakiti namja ? Makanya ia menutup diri ?

Mungkin sungmin sadar jika aku tertus memandangnya sampai ia membalas tatapanku. Entah setan dari mana yang merasukkiku , saat kulihat disudut bibirnya terdapat sisa nasi. Aku membersihkannya dengan ibu jariku. Namun perlakuan lembutku malah membuat sungmin merubah raut wajahnya."Yak! Untuk apa kamu menyentuhku eoh ?",bentaknya.

"Omona! Ada nasi dibibirmu noona, apa salah aku membersihkannya",ucapku apa adanya.

"Cih! Memang seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu duduk disampingku! Merusak selera makanku saja!",bentaknya kali ini ia berdiri.

Byurrr

"Aigoo!",teriakku. Akibat dia berdiri tanpa melihat-lihat, tangannya menyenggol gelas airku. Dan alhasil bajuku basah karenanya."Noona! Kau sengaja ya ?",protesku reflek. Dan ku lihat dia terkejut mendengar protesku.

"Ah i-itu... Eum.. Ne! Aku sengaja!",ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku.

"Yak! Noona!",panggilku.

-o—

"Omona! Untung baju kemeja ini tipis jadi cepat kering",ucapku sambil mengebrik-gebrik(?)kan bajuku. Setelah setengah jam aku mengeringkan bajuku di hand driyer yang ada ditoilet.

"Cih! Dasar yeoja centil tak tau malu! Berani-beraninya mendekati uri Prince Cho Kyuhyun",kalimat janggal itu tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh telingaku. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari depan toilet yeoja. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk melihat siapa yang sedang dibully oleh 'sparkyu'ku.

Okey! Kini mulai terpancing emosiku. Ternyata yang dibully itu Sungmin noona! Aigoo! Eottokhae? Kenapa dia diam saja?! Aku sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?

Plakkk

Tiba-tiba suara aneh berasal dari sana, segera aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah sungmin. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat ketika salah satu dari mereka menampar sungmin."Mau mati eoh ?",ucapku kesal.

Aku berniat menghampirinya, namun kini aku menyipitkan mataku memfokuskan pengelihatanku pada salah satu yeoja yang ada disana tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Telur! Ahh! Dasar yeoja!

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri sungmin.

"Dasar yeoja menyebalkan",kudengar yeoja yang memegang telur mengatakan itu dan bersiap melempar telur itu. Dengan tanganku, aku menarik sungmin kedalam pelukkanku.

Plukkk

Dan hasilnya telur bau amis itu pecah sempurna dipunggungku."Omona! Kyuhyun-ah",teriak yang melempar telur itu. Aku menatap sungmin noona yang kini ada didalam dekapanku.

"Noona gwaenchana?",tanyaku.

Sungmin noona sepertinya sadar kalau aku kini memeluknya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap punggungku yang bau amis itu sekilas. Ia sepertinya berniat meninggalkanku lagi. Okey! Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Dengan erat aku menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan deathglare terbaikku kepada yeoja-yeoja yang terlalu berani mengganggu 'mainan' cho kyuhyun.

"Kuperingatkan untuk yang pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya, jika ada yang berani mengganggu sungmin noona. Dia harus berani menghadapiku!",ucapku mantap yang membuat semua yeoja ini membulatkan matanya tak terkecuali sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sunbae! Memangnya ada apa sih antara kamu dengan siswi pindahan ini?",tanya salah satu dari yeoja ini.

Aku menatap sungmin yang ada disampingku."Because she is my girl!",ucapku sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk-ku."Kajja! Noona~",ucapku langsung menyeret sungmin pergi dari sana.

-o—

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun-ssi! Lepaskan tanganku",protesnya. Akhirnya aku melepaskan tanganku saat sudah sampai diparkiran.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini eoh?",ocehnya lagi.

Namun aku tidak menjawab, aku membuka kancing kemejaku. Aku muak dengan bau amis ini. Kulihat sungmin noona yang ada dihadapanku begitu gugup melihat tindakanku. Hahaha. Apa dia pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya ?

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? Cepat kancing lagi bajunya!",ocehnya tanpa memandangku. Kyaa! Wajahnya merah. Dia malu? Whoa neomu kyeopta.

"Waeyo ?",tanyaku santai.

"Tck!",decaknya kesal dan kini coba melangkah pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti.

Shoot

Kemejaku masuk sempurna tepat ditong sampah yang ada dihadapannya. Dia berbalik badan dan menatapku.

"Tenang saja noona, aku memakai kaos dalaman",ucapku sambil menunjukan kaos polos yang sedang aku gunakan.

"Kenapa harus dibuang eoh ? Itu kan masih bisa dicuci",tanya sungmin noona.

"Itu menjijikan dan bau amis! Bisa-bisa kulitku jadi bermasalah. Jadi aku buang saja. Lagipula pasti bau amisnya akan susah hilang.",ucapku yang entah kenapa membuat sungmin noona tertegun. Lalu ia menghampiri tong sampah itu dan mengambil kemejaku.

"Noona! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ?",tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ini sangat sayang untuk dibuang begitu saja, lebih baik biar aku yang cucikan",ucap sungmin noona lembut.

"Tidak perlu noona, aku masih banyak seragam dilemari pakaianku.",ucapku.

Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan plastik dan memasukkan bajuku kedalamnya.

"Terserah noona saja",ucapku. Segera kuhampiri dia dan menarik tangannya.

"Karena seragamku kotor karena menolong noona, jadi hari ini noona harus menemaniku pergi! Tidak mungkinkan aku sekolah dengan kaos begini?",ucapku.

"Mwoya? Aku begini juga karena 'fans' mu! Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab?",ucapnya kesal.

"Eum.. Noona benar juga.. Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menjadi tour guide gratis untuk noona sebagai permintaan maafku. Eotte ?",tawarku.

"Ayolah noona~ noona kan baru pindah ke Seoul, kajja kita jalan-jalan eoh ?",rengekku yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Diam berarti setuju",ucapku asal dan menyodorkan helm kepadanya. Untung saja hari ini aku membawa dua helm.

"Kajja noona~",ucapku sambil menepuk jok kosong motorku. Dan yang membuatku tak percaya adalah dia mau menaiki motorku. Aku mau dia memelukku, tapi sekarang kenapa dia memegang kerah bajuku.

"Noona! Pegangan yang benar",ocehku."Seharusnya nonna memegangnya disini",protesku sambil menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar dipinggangku.

"Ishh! Shirreo!",tolaknya. Tck! Bukan cho kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah begini.

Aku nyalakan motorku dan melaju lalu meremnya mendadak sehingga sungmin noona refelk memeluk pinggangku."Neo michyeoso! Apa kau tidak bisa membawa motor dengan benar eoh ?",ocehnya.

"Nah kalau begini kan baru benar",ucapku yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia memeluk pinggangku. Aku merasa ia akan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau noona melepaskannya, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku akan ngerem mendadak lagi",ucapku egois.

"Tck! Terserah kau sajalah",ucapnya pasrah.

-o—

Saat aku melewati sebuah kedai es krim, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara sungmin noona,"ice cream",gumamnya. Aku meminggirkan motorku tepat di depan kedai es krim itu.

"Eh?",sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Apa noona mau makan disini eum ?",tanyaku saat sempurna meleoas helmku. Kulihat dia berpikir sejenak dan menggangguk kecil. Akhirnya kami berdua turun dan masuk kedalam kedai itu.

Yang tak kusangka adalah saat aku masuk kedalam kedai itu, seorang yeoja paruh baya semeringah melihat kami berdua."Kyaa! Sungmin-ah!",ucapnya antusias.

Apa ahjumma ini mengenal sungmin ? Bagaimana bisa ? Bukannya sungmin baru pindah dari london ?

"Tae ahjumma",balas sungmin. Dan ahjumma itu memeluk sungmin. Omona! Aku iri sekali dengan ahjumma itu yang mendapat balasan peluk dari sungmin.

"Whoa! Ini benar-benar kamu ? Bagaimana kabarmu eum ?",tanya ahjumma itu saat sesi adegan pelukan itu selesai.

"Aku baik-baik saja.",ucap sungmin noona dengan senyum manis yang terukir diwajahnya. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Baguslah, apa ini namja chingumu ?",tanya ahjumma itu sambil menatapku.

"A-aniyo tae ahjumma",ucap sungmin.

"Ne, aku hanya chingu sekelas sungmin noona",jelasku.

"Chingu ? Noona ?",ucap ahjumma itu bingung.

"Ne, aku lebih muda dua tahun dari sungmin noona, karena aku mengikuti kelas aksel jadi kini aku sudah sekelas dengan sungmin noona",jelasku lagi.

"Whoa! Berarti kau sangat pintar ya ? Dan apa uri sungmin kini benar-benar punya teman ? Namja pula",ucap ahjumma itu lagi.

"Ahjumma, geumanhae",ucap sungmin sebal dan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Omona! Hari ini aku melihat berbagai ekspresi sungmin noona yang berbeda-beda.

Aigoo! Jangan salahkan jantung bodoh ini yang berdegup seperti simbal drum. Dan jangan salahkan juga kalau Cho Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menyukai Lee sungmin.

"Arraso arraso.. Palli duduk, ahjumma akan ambilkan es krim kesukaanmu",ucap ahjumma itu lalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

-o—

Kini es krim sudah ada dihadapan kami. Sungmin terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan mulai menyuap suap demi suap sendok penuh es krim itu.

"Ahh! Mashita!",ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari aku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Apa noona sering kesini ? Sepertinya ahjumma tadi sangat mengenal noona",tanyaku.

"Eh? Eum.. Ne",ucapnya singkat.

"Noona, apa kamu benar-benar tidak memiliki chingu ?",tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan teman",ucapnya singkat."Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya",ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa noona harus meninggalkanku ?",tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? Mworago?",tanyanya.

"Kita berteman! Dan aku tanya kenapa alasanmu meninggalkanku?",ucapku mantap.

"Aku bukan chingumu jadi... Arghh",ringis sungmin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Noona gwaenchana ?",tanyaku.

"Kepalaku pusing , sepertinya anemiaku kambuh",ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

Tesss

Mataku membulat ketika setetes darah keluar dari hidung sungmin."Noona kamu mimisan!",dengan cepat aku mengambil tisseu dan menyumbat hidungnya agar tidak keluar lagi.

"Noona tunggu disini ne ? Aku akan belikan obat",ucapku panik. Dengan cepat aku menuju motorku dan motorku kini kulajukan secepat mungkin menuju apotik terdekat.

Saat obat sudah ditanganku, aku kembali lagi ke kedai itu. Namun apa yang kudapatkan ? Sungmin noona sudah ga ada disana. Aku hampiri ahjumma pemilik kedai es krim itu.

"Ahjumma, sungmin noona eoddiseo ?",tanyaku.

"Baru saja dia pulang dengan taksi",ucap ahjumma yang membuatku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku pada obat yang ada ditanganku.

"Gamsahmnida ahjumma",ucapku lalu keluar dari kedai itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sih ? Baru kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yeoja!",ucapku bermonolog ria.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 3

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

Disclaimer : Ini FF murni yang muncul dari otak sempit author ketika ga ada kerjaan ditempat PKL *curcol dikit* jadi maklumin kalo ceritanya ngawur dan ga dapet Feel. Seluruh cast yang author pake disini hanya author meminjam namanya karena karakter serta cerita ini hanya MILIK author. Karena ini GS jadi kalo ga suka bacanya ya DON'T READ! Dan author tidak menerima bash dalam bentuk apapun, karena author tidak bermaksud merusak (?) Kyumin. DON'T COPAS *kaya ada yg mau aja* and DON'T BE SIDER -Silent reader-! Okeyy go to story all!

-o-

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi hari ini aku benar-benar semangat untuk ke Seoul Senior High School. Bagaimana tidak ? Disanalah tempat aku dan sungmin noona bisa bertemu terus. Apa kalian merasa aneh dengan diriku yang baru saja mengenal yeoja imut itu tapi sudah sebegini menyukainya ? Jujur saja, aku juga merasa aneh. Tapi sungmin noona itu seperti memiliki sesuatu yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terpikat.

Saat menuruni anak tangga rumahku yang menurut para hyungku itu 'Istana'. Entahlah hyungdeul-ku yang berlebihan atau bagaimana. Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, rumahku ini tetap 'biasa' saja. Hidung kini sudah bertegur sapa dengan aroma omelet buatan eommaku yang kini sedang bersenandung didapur.

"Whoaa, nae eomma sepertinya sedang sehati denganku eum?",ucapku sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tanganku pada pinggang langsing eomma.

"Eh?",eomma sepertinya kaget dengan tindakanku. Dan segera kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Apa maksudmu eoh ? Dasar anak jail",oceh eomma gugup.

"Hahaha! Ada apa dengan wajah eomma ? Merah merona begitu, apa appa yang membuat eomma begini eum ?",ledekku.

"Ish! Apa kau ini! Sudah duduk dimeja makan , omelet punyamu sudah eomma siapkan",ucap eomma sambil kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

Aku putuskan untuk menuruti saja apa perkataan eomma atau dia bisa mengamuk. Err ~ dengan membayangkan eomma mengamuk saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Kusantap suap demi suap omelet yang sudah disiapkan eomma pada piringku. Tak lama kemudian eomma duduk dihadapanku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti.

"Wae?",tanyaku dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan omelet.

"Kyu.. Kau tahu kan kalau kau pergi sekolah dan appamu itu sibuk bekerja eomma sendirian dirumah?",ucap eomma.

"Hmm..",aku hanya berdehem mengiyakan ucapan eomma, mengingat memang

benar kenyataannya begitu.

"Kyu, cepatlah menikah dan berikan eomma cucu biar eomma ga kesepian",ucapnya polos.

"Uhukkk..",eomma benar-benar berhasil membuat makanan yang seharusnya aku telan kedalam kerongkongan tapi malah masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Apa dia mau membunuhku?

"Gwaenchana kyu ? Palli minum",ucap eomma sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kehadapanku. Tanpa berpikir panjang segera kusambar gelas itu dan kuteguk hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ahh..",desahku lega.

"Yak eomma! Aku masih sekolah dan aku tidak memiliki yeochin",ucapku tegas.

"Omona! Bagaimana bisa anak eomma tidak laku?",eomma benar-benar mau bermasalah denganku ya? Kata-katanya 'Tidak laku' itu sangat menyinggungku.

"Eomma! Bukannya 'tidak laku' hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ada disekolahku, mereka semua berisik dan manja",ucapku yang kuberikan penekanan pada kata 'tidak laku'.

"Jinjja ? Tapi masa tidak ada satupun yang membuatmu tertarik kyu? Atau jangan-jangan... Ahh! Maldo andwae!",ucap eomma frustasi, apa dia berpikir aku menyukai namja?.

"Yak! Yak! Eomma jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hmmm.. Sebenarnya ada yeoja yang sedang kuincar",ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Jujur saja, aku malu mengatakan ini, entahlah apa yang membuatku jadi aneh begini.

"Jeongmal ? Nuguya ? Seperti apa yeoja itu ? Apa dia cantik ? Tapi cantikkan eomma kan ?",tanya eomma bertubi-tubi.

"Dia tentu saja seorang yeoja dan yang terpenting dia itu berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih cantik dari eomma", ucapku sambil bersiap-siap kabur karena aku yakin eomma akan memukulku.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!",teriak eomma, namun sayangnya kini aku sudah berhasil melarikan diri.

-o-

Dengan menggunakan motor ninja kesayanganku ini, aku menyusuri kota Seoul untuk menuju ke sekolah. Aku benar-benar tak sabar sampai disekolah. Ya apa lagi alasanku kalau bukan untuk bertemu sungmin ?

Sesampainya disekolah aku memarkirkan motorku diparkiran. Baru saja aku membuka helmku, tapi sudah pemandangan buruk dihadapanku.

"Kyuhyun oppa.. Annyeong",ucap orang yang sangat menyebalkan untukku.

"Ne, annyeong",jawabku singkat dengan nada datar tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Aishh! Oppa kenapa jadi dingin begini padaku eoh ?",ucapnya lagi malah kini ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiriku.

"Yak! Seo je hyun! Lepaskan!",ucapku sambil menepis tangannya."Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi! Lagi pula untuk apa kamu kesini eoh ?",ucapku ketus dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pindah kesini oppa!",ucapnya polos dan aku juga baru sadar dia menggunakan seragam yang serupa denganku.

"Mwoya?", aku benar-benar tak percaya dia bisa berbuat begini.

"Ne, apa oppa suka ?",tanyanya lagi.

"Cih! Jangan bermimpi! Untuk apa kau kembali ke Seoul lagi ? Bukankah di London lebih cocok denganmu dan pangeranmu?",ucapku ketus.

"Oppa, mianhae eoh ? Aku benar-benar menyesal dulu memilih Yong hwa daripadamu, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau cuma Cho Kyuhyunlah yang paling Terbaik",aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban dusta yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Tck! Aku akui bahwa memang akulah yang terbaik. Tapi aku akan lebih menyesal jika dulu kamu memilihku!",ucapku ketus lalu meninggalkan seo hyun disana.

-o-

"Oppa, mianhae",ucap yeoja yang berperawakan model itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan sergap kugenggam tangannya.

"Geumanhae! Jebal kajima! Jika kamu tidak pergi, maka aku akan melupakan semua kejadian tadi malam",ucapku lirih seraya memohon sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mian.. Kejadian semalam itu memang sungguhan. Aku mencium yong hwa oppa karena memang aku mencintainya! Lepaskan aku jebal! Dan biarkan aku pergi ke London bersamanya. Kita akhiri saja semua ini",ucapnya tanpa dipikir menurutku dan ia melepaskan genggamanku begitu saja.

"Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi!",

"Arrggghhh",geramku frustasi mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu sambil mengacak rambutku yang sedari tadi sudah kutata rapi-rapi demi bertemu sungmin. Eh? Sungmin? Omona! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ?

Sudahlah aku sekarang membutuhkan waktu sendiri ditaman belakang yang sangat tenang ini. Aku merebahkan tubuhku disebuah bangku taman yang terpelosok disini, agar tak ada yang menggangguku. Daripada aku kembali kelas dengan kondisi seperti ini? Ahh shirreo! Aku ga ingin sungmin melihatku kacau begini.

Tap tap tap

Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki beberapa orang berjalan menuju bangku taman yang menjadi persinggahanku. Dan telinga pekaku menyapa sumber suara yang aku yakini itu adalah suara 'yeoja' itu. Yeoja yang lebih dari satu itu mendudukkan diri mereka tepat dibelakang bangku tamanku. Untung saja bangku ini saling bertolak belakang sehingga memungkinkanku untuk tidak ketahuan mereka.

"Song-ah, selama bersekolah disini apa kyu memiliki yeojachingu ?",ucap seohyun. Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ada aku dibelakang mereka. Baiklah mari kita dengar 'gossip' yang akan mereka perbincangkan tentang aku.

"Aniya, eobseoyo. Kyu selalu menolak yeoja-yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya",ucap victoria.

"Ne! Kyu tidak berperasaan!",ucap yuri kesal. Ya! Aku masih memiliki hati,hanya saja bukan untuk kalian yeoja manja. Dasar mulut yeoja!. Aku masih mengumpat dalam hati akibat ucapan yuri tadi.

"Tapi itu membuatnya makin terlihat sangat keren! Kau tahu itu! Cool namja!",lanjut yuri yang membuatku kini tanpa sadar mengembangkan seringaianku. Aku tahu aku sangat keren, kekeke.

"Aishh! Baguslah jika kyu tidak memiliki yeochin, berarti aku tidak perlu merebutnya untuk kembali kepelukkanku",ucap seo hyun seenaknya. Bermimpi saja kau seo je hyun! Tidak akan pernah terjadi hal seperti itu, sekalipun kamu mengemis.

"Tapii.. Seo.. Eum.. Sepertinya kyu tertarik dengan siswi pindahan baru itu",ucap victoria lemas. Good job vic! Iya! Aku memang sangat sangat tertarik dengan Sungmin!

"Mwoya? Jeongmal? Nuguya?",tanya seohyun panik.

"Sungmin. Lee sungmin",ucap yuri memberitahu seohyun.

"Sebenarnya dia itu sangat~ manis. Tapi wajah manisnya itu hanya kedok saja. Dia sangat sombong! Bahkan tidak ingin bergaul dengan siapapun. Dia yeoja yang aneh",ucap victoria. Omona! Yeoja-yeoja ini benar-benar.

"Jinjja ? Mana mungkin kyu tertarik dengan yeoja seperti itu?",tanya seohyun. Cih! Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Kenapa aku dulu bisa tertarik dengan yeoja sepertimu?

"Molla",ucap victoria lagi.

"Jika benar sungmin membuat kyu tertarik, maka aku tidak akan diam. Aku akan berbuat apa saja, sekalipun aku harus menyingkirkan yeoja aneh bernama sungmin itu jauh-jauh.",ucap seohyun yang kini benar-benar amarahku memuncak.

Brakkk

Aku bangkit berdiri, sambil membanting keras ranselku dibangku taman itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Ku tatap tajam ketiga yeoja itu.

"Kyu~",lirih seohyun.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kamu mau mengejarku! Karena sejak kamu meninggalkanku dulu aku sudah memperdulikan semua hal yang bersangkutan denganmu! Tapi.. Jika kamu menyentuh sungmin walau seujung kuku dan sehelai rambut saja.. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri! ARRA?!",bentakku pada seohyun. Dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapanku tadi. Segera kusambar ranselku dan kuselempangkan pada bahu kiriku. Saat beberapa langkah kaki, kudengar seo hyun berteriak.

"Akan kubuat kau kembali padaku! Kau dengar itu Cho kyuhyun!",teriaknya. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan menatapnya datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku."Cih! Bermimpi saja kau seo je hyun",ucapku bermonolog.

-o—

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat malas kembali kekelas dan bertemu sungmin. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku berantakan begini. Tapi dibanding berkeliaran dan bertemu hoobae yang sekaligus yeoja gila itu, aku lebih memilih diam saja dikelas.

Jam pertama kelas sudah selesai. Sudah tak ada guru dikelas. Aku segera masuk dan duduk ditempat dudukku. Dan hyungdeulku langsung menghampiriku.

"Kyu! Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?",tanya ikan itu antusias. Dengan malas kukeluarkan PSPku dari tas untuk mengecek keadaannya, mengingat tadi aku melempar tas ku cukup kuat.

"Nugu hyung?",tanyaku malas.

"Aish! Mantan yechinmu kyu! Seohyun! Yang sekarang pindah kesini dan menjadi hoobae kita",kini si kepala besar alias yesung hyung angkat bicara.

"Arra! Dan jangan sebut nama menjijikkan itu lagi dihadapanku, apa lagi didepan sungmin!",ucapku. Hey! Tunggu dlu, kenapa kursi disebelahku kosong?

"Apa ka-",belum selesai donghae mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat segera kupotong."Sungmin kemana hyung?",tanyaku.

"Ahh, sungmin ? Dia tidak masuk hari ini, tadi dia menelepon wali kelas kita dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan jadi ia tidak masuk sekolah",jelas yesung yang membuatku membulatkan mataku.

"Mwoya? Sakit? Dia sakit apa? Apa mimisannya masih berlanjut? Atau anemianya parah?",ucapku panik yang membuat kedua hyungku menatapku bingung.

"Mimisan ?",tanya hae dengan wajah babonya.

"Tahu darimana kyu kalau dia mimisan dan anemia?",tanya yesung kini.

"Aish! Aku bersamanya kemarin dan dia bilang anemianya kambuh bahkan sampai mimisan! Argghhh! Eotteokhae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?",ucapku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku kasar.

"Aigoo, kau berlebihan kyu!",cibir si ikan itu yang membuatku menghentikan aksi brutalku.

"Manhi geogjongdwae hyung(aku sangat khawatir hyung)",ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Omona! Kenapa kamu tidak minta saja alamatnya pada ssaem lalu menjenguknya deh",saran yesung. Ah! Benar juga!

"Arraseo hyung! Nan kalkhae",ucapku sambil memasukkan PSPku kedalam tas kembali dan menyambar tasku lalu pergi.

-o—

Sekarang aku sudah dipintu gerbang sebuah rumah minimalis. Sekali lagi ku cek selembar kertas yang ada digenggaman tanganku, sebelum aku benar-benar menekan bel."Sepertinya benar",gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Tingg tongg

Beberapa kali aku menekan tombol bel itu. Tak lama kemudian dari speaker bel meresponku."Nuguseyo?",ucap seorang yeoja yang sangat aku yakin itu bukanlah lee sungmin.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida, apa benar ini kediaman Lee sungmin?",tanyaku sopan.

"Ne, kamu siapanya sungmin ya ?",tanya yeoja itu.

"A-aku school mate lee sungmin",jawabku.

"Chingu? Jeongmal? Gidaryeo",ucap yeoja itu girang. Hey! Kenapa dia yang senang?. Aneh.

Cklekk

Tak lama kemudian pintu besi itu terbuka. Dan tersajilah sebuah taman kecil yang sangat rapi dan terlihat pula beberapa jenis bunga tumbuh subur. Seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dari pintu coklat yang tertutup rapat tadi dan menghampiriku. Segera aku membungkukkan badanku. Takut-takut bahwa itu adalah eomma-nya sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma",salamku. Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Terlihat seperti sungmin, walaupun terlihat beberapa garis kerutan diwajahnya tapi itu tidak membuatnya terlihat tua.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apa kamu benar-benar chingunya sungmin eum?",tanya ahjumma itu.

"Eoh, ne. Aku kesini ingin menjenguk sungmin. Mengingat kemarin dia sempat mimisan saat peergi bersamaku",jelasku.

"Mworago? Jadi yang pergi bersama sungmin kemarin itu kamu? Jadi kamu benar-benar chingu-nya uri sungmin?",ucap ahjumma itu antusias. Aku membalas dengan anggukkan serta senyum yang mungkin terlihat kikuk. Jujur saja, respon ahjumma ini berlebihan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang.

-Kyu pov end-

Author POV *nyempil dikit yaa*

Tap tap tap

"Siapa ahjumma yang datang?",ucap seorang yeoja mungil yang dibalut dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek yang bewarna senada yaitu bewarna sambil jalan menyelusuri anak tangga dengan anggunnya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang.

"Ada chingu minnie datang",ucap ahjumma itu."Ahjumma? Jadi itu bukan eomma sungmin?",batin kyuhyun.

Langkah kaki sungmin terhenti dan.."Uhuk",snack yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya kini masuk kesaluran pernafasan.

"Uhukk.. Uhuk",batuk sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya.

"Yak! Gwaenchana ?",kyuhyun dengan sergap menghampiri sungmin. Sungmin menepis terus tangan kyuhyun,"uhukk.. Uhukk",

"Ahjumma , cepat ambilkan air",perintah kyuhyun.

"Baiklah",ucap ahjumma itu menurut.

Setelah berlari ke dapur ,ahjumma itu menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih ke sungmin. Dengan brutal diambilnya gelas itu, dan dengan lembut tangan kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya lembut. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa nyaman dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melarang kyuhyun.

"Ahh...",desah sungmin lega ketika saluran pernafasannya kembali normal dan ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini eoh? Dan dari mana kau tau alamatku?",tanya

sungmin penuh selidik.

"Aigoo, bersabarlah ming~ aku hanya ingin menjenguk chinguku yang sedang sakit dan masalah alamat itu aku dapat dari ssaem",ucap kyuhyun enteng yang membuat sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Pulanglah, kamu sudah melihatku kan ?",titah sungmin.

"Mwoya? Aku bahkan baru sampai dan belum memberikan ini",kyuhyun merogoh tasnya dan diambilnya sebuah plastik dan disodorkannya kehadapannya sungmin."Untung aku meminta biang esnya kepada ahjumma kedai itu, jadi aku yakin es krimnya tidak akan mencair",jelas kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak kunjung-kunjung mengambil plastik itu ,ia hanya menatapnya saja.

Srettt

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan mengaitkan plastik itu ke tangan sungmin."Manhi appo?",tanya kyuhyun sambil mengecek suhu badan sungmin dengan punggung tangannya yang ditempelkan didahi sungmin."Sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja, jangan lupa besok kembali ke sekolah ne? Jangan terlalu lama berdiam dirumah, atau kau akan menyesal noona",ucap kyuhyun yang kini membuat sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mworago?",tanya sungmin.

"Eobsoyo, jaga diri noona baik-baik ne ? Aku pulang",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak poni sungmin gemas dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah sungmin.

"Tck! Apa-apaan dia itu?",sungmin mengukir senyum tipisnya sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui kyuhyun.

-o—

Suara gaduh kelas benar-benar tidak mencerminkan suasana kelas yang seharusnya. Begitu banyak siswa yang bersenda gurau, mengingat Kim ssaem sedang ada tugas diluar kota jadi tidak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas ini. Terkecuali kyumin, menurut kalian apa yang mereka lakukan?. Hening. Sungmin lebih memilih fokus kepada buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan pagi ini, sedangkan kyuhyun tetap fokus dengan pemandangan yang ada didekatnya yaitu sungmin. Sungmin mulai gelisah dan risih karena sejak tadi kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dipahami.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan anehmu atau aku akan benar-benar pindah dari sini",ucap sungmin ketus namun ia tetap memandang buku usang dihadapannya.

"Apa salah aku mengagumi karya tangan Tuhan ?",goda kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin berkedip imut.

Srettt

Kyuhyun mengadahkan punggung tangannya didahi sungmin.

"Eum.. Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa, apa es krimnya noona suka eoh ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Tck! Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi",ucap sungmin sambil bangkit.

"Noona mau kemana ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Cih! Aku ingin ke toilet!",ucap sungmin frustasi.

"Apa perlu aku antar noona?",tawar kyuhyun yang sukses membuat sungmin menoleh dengan tatapan setajam-tajamnya. Tatapannya seolah berbicara "kau mau mati eoh?", sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Tak lama setelah sungmin pergi ke toilet tiba-tiba Yoon ssaem -Kepala sekolah- datang kekelas kyuhyun. Seketika suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh jadi hening.

"Selamat pagi ,saya datang kekelas ini untuk memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Seoul Senior High School tahun ini akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dengan Sekolah dari luar negeri. Dan siswa yang beruntung itu berasal dari kelas ini",ucap yoon ssaem yang membuat seisi kelas terkejut tak terkecuali kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu tentang ini?",batin kyuhyun.

"..dan siswa beruntung itu adalah Shin Hyesung",jelas yoon ssaem yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening. Mengingat Shin hyesung itu adalah anak yang cukup malas dan tidak berprestasi. Namun sesaat kemudian suasana kelas ricuh dengan tepuk tangan dan tak sedikit siswa yang menghampiri hyesung sekedar memberi selamat kecuali kyuhyun, donghae dan yesung.

"Aku kira kamu yang akan dipilih kyu",bisik donghae.

"Tck! Apa peduliku, lagipula apa kamu tak suka jika aku disini hyung ?",ucap kyuhyun ketus sambil menarikan jari-jarinya pada sebuah kotak hitam 'kesayangan'-nya itu.

"Ish! Kau itu terlalu sensitif kyu",cicbir donghae.

"Tapi ini aneh juga ya, bukannya yang ditukar pelajar itu hanya siswa yang berprestasi?",ucap yesung.

"Mungkin yang ditukar dari luar negeri itu juga babo,hyung",ucap kyuhyun santai.

Dukk dukk duk

Yoon ssaem mengetukan meja dihadapannya seolah menginstrupsi agar kelas menjadi tenang.

"Selamat untukmu Shin Hyesung-ssi, kamu bisa mempersiapkan barang-barangmu. Dan mulai hari ini posisi Hyesung-ssi dikelas ini akan diganti oleh siswa asal Jepang, silahkan masuk Henry-ssi",ucap yoon ssaem yang membuat semua seisi kelas menatap pintu kelas.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki santai terdengar lembut menyapa telinga para siswa. Sesaat kemudian tampaklah seorang namja yang terbilang tinggi, berkulit putih dan jangan lupakan mata sipitnya. Saat ia tepat didepan kelas ia memamerkan senyumnya dan itu membuat matanya benar-benar hanya segaris namun itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun, saya Henry lau, saya berasal dari China dan bersekolah diJepang, mohon kerjasamanya",ucap henry sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Baiklah , shin hyesung-ssi anda bisa ikut dengan saya untuk mengurus surat-surat pertukaran pelajaran itu dan untuk anda henry-ssi ,anda bisa duduk ditempat shin hyesung",jelas yoon ssaem. Henry menurut dan ia duduk ditempat hyesung, yaitu tepat didepan kyuhyun. Lalu yoon ssaem dan hyesung keluar dari kelas itu.

Brak!

Tak lama setelah yoon ssaem keluar, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan cara tak indah.

"Hey! Ada pertarungan sengit antara 2 yeoja pendatang baru disekolah ini di toilet! Lee sungmin dari kelas ini dan Seohyun dari kelas XI-1 ! Palli kesana! Sebelum benar-benar berakhir",teriakan itu membuat seluruh kelas membulatkan mata mereka tak terkecuali kyuhyun, donghae, yesung dan henry.

"SUNGMIN?",teriak kyuhyun dan henry bersamaan. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung. Namun sedetik setelah itu..

Brak!

Kyuhyun melempar PSPnya sembarang dan berlari keluar kelas disusul henry dan beberapa siswa kelas itu.

"Wow! Bahkan ia sudah tak sayang dengan kotak hitam sialan itu",ucap donghae kagum.

"Betul juga hae! Kajja kita susul dia hae!",ajak yesung.

-o—

Brakk!

Tubuh seohyun ambruk kelantai tepat dihadapan kyuhyun."LEE SUNGMIN",bentak kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin benar-benar kaget.

Tes tes

Beberapa tetes darah jatuh mulus kelantai akibat luka cakar dipipi chubbynya."Oppa appo..",ringis seohyun yang membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pipi sungmin ke seohyun yang ada tepat dikakinya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan seohyun.

Srett

Dengan 1 tindakan kini seohyun sudah ada didalam gendongan kyuhyun. Lalu ia membawa seohyun keluar dari toilet itu, meninggalkan tatapan nanar sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan seohyun terus memelak leher kyuhyun manja. Sedangkan kyuhyun menatap kosong koridor. Pikirannya jauh memikirkan pipi sungmin yang terluka tadi.

"Oppa, UKSnya belok kenapa oppa lurus?",komentar seohyun yang membuat kyuhyun tersadar kembali.

"Ahh , mian",ucap kyuhyun.

Srett

Kyuhyun menurunkan seohyun.

"Kamu ke UKS sendiri , aku harus kembali",ucap kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan seohyun.

"OPPA!",panggil seohyun frustasi. 

-o—

Dengan langkah kaki panjangnya dalam waktu 1 menit, kyuhyun berhasil kembali ke toilet tempat insiden ribut antara seohyun dan sungmin.

"Min, gwaenchana ?",ucap kyuhyun saat sungmin kini ada dihadapannya."Untung dia masih disini",batin kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatapnya sinis."Tck! Henry oppa kajja",ucap sungmin sambil menarik tangan namja yang ada disebelahnya. Dan kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ada namja lain di sebelah sungmin. Dan sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Op-pa?",lirih kyuhyun menatap punggung henry dan sungmin.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 4

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

Disclaimer : Ini FF murni yang muncul dari otak sempit author ketika ga ada kerjaan ditempat PKL *curcol dikit* jadi maklumin kalo ceritanya ngawur dan ga dapet Feel. Seluruh cast yang author pake disini hanya author meminjam namanya karena karakter serta cerita ini hanya MILIK author. Karena ini GS jadi kalo ga suka bacanya ya DON'T READ! Dan author tidak menerima bash dalam bentuk apapun, karena author tidak bermaksud merusak (?) Kyumin. DON'T COPAS *kaya ada yg mau aja* and DON'T BE SIDER -Silent reader-! Okeyy go to story all!

-o-

Kyuhyun POV

"Oppa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Henry oppa? Cih! Bahkan kemarin dia bilang ia tidak ingin punya chingu? Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia bilang oppa pada bocah tengik itu? Aish,jinjja",gerutuku sepanjang koridor.

Hey! Kenapa juga sungmin lebih memilih henry daripada aku? Apa dia marah karena tadi aku membentaknya dan meninggalkannya? Tapi bukankah dia keterlaluan mendorong seohyun sampai tersungkur begitu?. Entahlah padahal sungmin juga terluka, pipinya terluka dan itu karena aku. Aku benar-benar babo! Kenapa bukan dari pertama saja aku menolongnya.

Aku benar-benar malas kembali kekelas, lebih baik aku ke kantin untuk mendapatkan minuman segar. Sayup-sayup kudengar ada yang berbincang sambil menyebut nama 'sungmin'.

"Aku rasa seohyun memang keterlaluan, bahkan ia sampai menggores pipi sungmin itu sampai berdarah dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang entah kapan dia membawa itu.",ucapan itulah yang menyapa telingaku. Mwoya? Pisau? Omongan ini benar-benar membuatku emosi!. Kuhampiri yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Yak! Apa kalian ada disana tadi saat seohyun dan sungmin berkelahi?",tanyaku ketus.

"Ahh.. Itu...",jawab salah satu yeoja itu gugup.

"Palii! Ceritakan padaku!",ucapku 'sedikit' teriak.

"Ne, jadi ceritanya begini...",

~FLASHBACK~ *author pov*

Sungmin tengah mencuci tangannya diwestafel toilet, tiba-tiba ada beberapa yeoja yang masuk kedalam toilet.

"Apa kamu benar lee sungmin?",tanya salah satu yeoja yang dapat kita sebut itu seohyun.

Sungmin memandang seohyun malas."Cih! Pertanyaan bodoh",ucap sungmin dingin dan berniat untuk pergi dari toilet. Karena ia yakin tak lama lagi akan terjadi cekcok yang tak diinginkannya. Namun langkah kakinya tertahan tatkala lengan kirinya ditahan oleh seohyun.

"Kamu ini benar-benar kurang ajar ya?",ucap seohyun sengit. Sungmin menatap seohyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kamu sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri eoh? Bahkan perilakumu sekarang tidak ada sopannya",ucap sungmin yang kini membuat seohyun kesal.

"Yak! Okay! Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi , menjauhlah dari kyuhyun!",ucap seohyun tegas.

"Jadi kamu salah satu dari fans kyuhyun eoh ? Aku tak menyangka, kyuhyun beserta fansnya itu benar-benar cocok. Sama-sama tidak sopan",ucap sungmin yang kini membuat seohyun tak percaya karena tidak sedikitpun sungmin merasa takut.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat dipipi sungmin, namun ekspresi sungmin tidak berubah. Ia tetap memandang seohyun datar seolah-olah merendahkannya."Rasakan itu yeoja jalang! Jauhi kyuhyun! Dan aku bukan salah satu fansnya, aku yeochin-nya! Arra?",bentak seohyun yang tak membuat sungmin bergeming.

"Cih! Seharusnya kamu yang menyuruh namja bocah itu menjauh dariku dan berhenti mengangguku! Dan aku bukan yeoja jalang. Seharusnya kamu berkaca sebelum mengatakan itu, karena mendengarmu mengucapkan 'wanita jalang' membuatku iba. Karena yang lebih pantas disebut jalang itu kamu!",ucap sungmin masih dengan tampang flat-nya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mau mati ya?",ancam seohyun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pisau lipat kecil.

Seohyun mengarahkan pisau itu kearah perut sungmin namun sungmin itu sangat pandai material art jadi ia mampu menepis dan mendorong seohyun. Namun sialnya pisau itu melayang menggores pipi mulusnya.

Brakkk

"LEE SUNGMIN!",teriak kyuhyun saat datang."

~FLASHBACK END~ *author pov end*

-o0o-

*kyuhyun pov*

Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku sepanjang koridor sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Hey! Bagaimana bisa seohyun jadi sebrutal itu? Bahkan ia menyakiti yeoja yang

kusukai.

"Hah~",aku menghela nafas panjang saat sudah tepat didepan pintu kelas. Kulihat Jung ssaem tengah mengajar.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum membuka pintunya.

"Darimana saja kamu cho kyuhyun?",tanya jung ssaem.

"Toilet ssaem maaf kalau terlalu lama"ucapku lalu berlalu menuju tempat dudukku.

DEG

Namun langkah kakiku terhenti ketika melihat donghae dan yesung hyung duduk ditempat sungmin dan henry. Sedangkan sungmin'ku' duduk berdampingan dengan henry ditempat hyungdeulku.

"Hah~",aku menghela nafasku lalu duduk ditempatku.

"Kyu kau darimana ?",tanya ikan babo itu,

"Bukankah barusan aku sudah bilang dari toilet? Dan kenapa jadi kalian yang duduk disini?",protesku.

"Bagaimana bisa kita menolak kyu jika sungmin memohon untuk duduk ditempat kami dengan siswa pindahan itu",ucap yesung.

"Aishh!",umpatku. Kulirik sungmin dan tanpa sengaja sungmin juga melihat kearahku. Dapat ku lihat jelas perban coklat yang bertengger sempurna dipipinya. Saat sungmin menyadari tatapan kami bertemu ia segera melepaskan kontak kami dan menatap ke papan tulis kembali.

-o0o-

"Perhatian para murid-muridku, sebelum jam pelajaran ini berakhir aku ingin memberikan sedikit pengumuman",ucap jung ssaem yang membuat semua siswa menatap serius ke arah jung ssaeng terkecuali aku. Aku masih sibuk membenarkan batre PSPku yang tadi sempat terpental karena aku lempar. Sungguh malang nasib'nya'.

"Besok pagi kita akan mengadakan LDKS atau dapat diperjelas menjadi Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa. Dan seluruh siswa wajib ikut! Ini untuk melatih mental kalian kembali sebelum menghadapi ujian nasional akhir semester nanti",jelas jung ssaem yang membuat semua siswa terkejut tak terkecuali aku. Hey! Kita sudah pernah LDKS , harus diulang lagi?Bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak begini.

"Jadi saya ingatkan para murid dapat menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan kalian bawa karena kita akan menginap disana, alias bercamping! Arra?",ucap jung ssaem sekali lagi namun seisi kelas masih tenang."Arra?",tanyanya ulang.

"Arra!",jawab semuanya kompak.

Tttteeeeetttttttttttt ~

Bunyi bel panjang itu menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Seluruh siswa dan siswi kini mulai sibuk membenahi barang-barangnya. Kulihat sungmin dan henry sudah siap untuk keluar kelas. Dengan sergap kuhadang mereka berdua. Aku menatap henry tajam lalau kembali menatap sungmin.

"Neo gwaenchana?",tanyaku sambil berniat memegang pipinya.

Plakk

Sungmin menepis tanganku."Bikhyeo!(Menyingkirlah)",ucap sungmin lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Kamu kenapa eoh? Marah karena tadi aku lebih menolong seohyun ?",ucapku to the point sedikit berteriak sehingga kini aku yakin aku menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

Sungmin menatapku tajam,"cih! Untuk apa aku marah ? Lebih baik kamu minggir! Aku mau pulang!",ucap sungmin tegas.

Srett

Sungmin membulatkan mata foxy-nya itu ketika aku tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kanannya.

"Jika kamu mau pulang ,hanya dengan aku kamu bisa pulang",ucapku telak.

"Mwoya?",ucap sungmin seakan ingin protes namun aku tetap berniat membawanya keluar. Namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahku.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat dia tidak ingin pulang bersamamu?",ucap bocah tengik bernama henry itu. Berani sekali dia menghalangiku.

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku cho kyuhyun jika aku akan terpengaruh dengan ucapanmu itu!",ucapku lalu menepis tangannya dan melanjutkan membawa sungmin keluar dari kelas.

-o0o-

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganku! Ini sangat sakit!",berontak sungmin. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku saat kami sudah sampai diparkiran.

Ku tatap tangannya yang tadi kugenggam. Memang benar itu merah. Apa sebegitu kuatnya genggamanku?

"Mianhae",ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tck!",sungmin berdecak. Kuangkat kepalaku. Kutatap perban coklat yang menempel dipipinya itu. Kuusap lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Mianhae, bahkan luka yang ini belum sembuh tapi aku sudah menambahnya dengan membuat tanganmu merah, jeongmal mianhae",ucapku lirih lagi.

"Cih! Disini aku yang disakiti fisiknya kenapa kamu yang cengeng eoh? Dasar namja bocah!",ucapnya kesal.

"Hatiku sakit melihatmu terluka begini, mianhae",ucapku lagi. Berlebihan? Tapi ini memang jujur dari dalam hatiku.

"Cih! Jika tidak ingin melihatku terluka, jauhi aku! Arra?",ucapnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkanku.

Grepp

Kedua tangan kekarku melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping sungmin.

"Kajima~ biarkan aku mengantarmu eoh? Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu lagi karena aku. Aku akan disamping setiap saat agar tidak ada yang menyentuhmu",ucapku lirih.

"Kamu punya hak apa eoh untuk tetap disampingku?",ucapnya tanpa niat melepaskan pelukanku. Apa dia merasa nyaman?.

"Tentu saja punya, kamu itukan yeojaku chagiya",ucapku asal dan kini berhasil membuatnya membalikan tubuh dan menatapku tajam.

"Yak! Jangan mengada-ada",protesnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya Lee Sungmin mulai sekarang adalah milik Cho kyuhyun! Dan cho kyuhyun hanya milik Lee sungmin. Arra?",ucapku telak dan makin membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"Neo mich-",

Chupp~

Dengan cepat aku membungkam bibir plump milik sungmin agar dia tidak terus melancarkan protesnya.

"Mulai sekarang kamu milikku, arra ?",ucapku lembut. Sedangkan sungmin masih terpaku. Apa aku firstkiss-nya? Ahh! Aku bisa gila. Kugenggam kembali tangannya dan membawanya menuju motorku.

"Kajja kita pulang",ajakku sambil menyodorkan helm kehadapan sungmin.

"Eh?",kurasa ia baru sadar. Apa segitunya dia tenggelam dalam pesonaku? Hahaha.

"Kajja",ulangku sekali lagi.

"Aku bisa naik bus",ucapnya menolak ajakanku. Hey! Bukan cho kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah begini.

"Shirreo! Aku ingin memastikan yeojaku sampai dirumah dengan selamat! Arraseo?",ucapku yang membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya imut. Hey! Jangan lakukan itu! Atau aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu min.

"Yak! Sejak kapan aku menjadi yeochinmu hah?",ucapnya kasar.

"Sejak aku menciummu tadi",ucapku santai yang membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah.

Kyaaa! Kyeopta!

"Jebalyo, kajja!",ucapku lalu memakaikannya helm. Aku menaiki motorku dan menatapnya yang tak kunjung menghampiriku.

"Kajja!",ucapku sambil menepuk jok belakang motorku yang kosong.

"Hanya mengantarku saja ne?",ucapnya. Akhirnya dia buka suara juga. Aku menarik sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman."Ne, tuan putri",ucapku lalu ia memegang bahuku untuk membantunya naik ke motorku.

Srett

Aku menarik tangannya untuk melingkar dipinggangku."Tetaplah seperti ini jika kamu tidak ingin terjatuh ,arra?",ucapku.

"Ish! Ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja!",ucap sungmin ia mulai menarik tangannya kembali.

"Jika kamu lepaskan aku tidak berani jamin kamu akan selamat",gurauku.

"Ish ish! Arra arra!",ucapnya lalu kembali melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada perbincangan apapun diantara kami. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai didepan rumah sungmin.

"Gomawo",ucap sungmin saat sudah turun dari motorku dan memberikan helm kepadaku.

"Arraseo, min bolehkah aku meminjam toiletmu?",ucapku mengada-ada. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasanku agar bisa mampir ke rumahnya.

"Cih! Jangan banyak alasan kyu, cepat kamu pulang",ucap sungmin mengusirku.

"Ayolah jebal! Chagiyaa~",ucapku manja.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku chagiya aku bukan yeochinmu!",ucapnya kesal sambil membalikan tubuhnya sambil berniat masuk.

Srett

Aku menahan tangannya,"henry. Siapa henry? Apa kamu mengenalnya ?",ucapku kini serius.

Ia menatapku sambil mengerjapkan matanya,"Ada hak apa kamu bertanya begitu?",tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Hey! Bukankah sudah kuucapkan berkali-kali aku ini namja chingu-nya, walaupun kuputuskan sebelah pihak.

"Ayolah, sudah kuucapkan tadi. Kamu itu yeojachinguku dan aku berhak tau",ucapku yang membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia hanya teman sekelasku sewaktu di jepang, kamu puas?",ucapnya.

"Chingu? Bukankah kamu bilang kamu tidak ingin punya chingu eum ?",tanyaku lagi. Sungmin hanya menatapku dan tak berniat menjawab apa-apa. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Sekarang kamu masuk dan istirahatlah. Besok pasti bakal melelahkan",ucapku sambil mengacak gemas poni sungmin lalu menstarter motorku."Aku pergi",pamitku sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

-o0o-

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tak kusangka LDK kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak kegiatannya. Dan yang menyebalkannya kenapa aku harus satu tenda dengan bocah sipit itu. Walaupun bersama dengan hyungdeulku, namun keberadaan bocah itu membuatku risih. Ditambah lagi ketika ia sok-sok memberi perhatian pada sungmin selama kegiatan hari ini.

Daripada berlama-lama ditenda bersama tiga orang yang sudah mendengkur ini. Lebih baik aku keluar, mencari angin segar. Baru beberapa langkah kaki, namun kini langkah kakiku terhenti. Ketika aku melihat sosok yang sedari tadi terus berdiam dipikiranku.

Aku kembali masuk kedalam tenda dan menyambar jaketku yang besar. Lalu keluar lagi. Kulihat sungmin tengah duduk didepan api unggun yang kian meredup. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Kamu tidak tidur eum ?",tanyaku sambil ikut duduk disebelah sungmin.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa tidur, mereka sangat berisik",ucapnya dengan nada jutek.

"Kalau begitu kita senasib, aku tidak bisa tidur juga bersama para sapi yang mendengkur itu",ucapku kesal."Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke danau ?",ajakku.

"Danau?",sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, disekitar sini ada sebuah danau. Kalau malam hari akan banyak kunang-kunang. Sangat indah. Kamu mau kesana?",tanyaku namun belum dia memberikan jawaban aku langsung menyambar tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

-o0o-

"Kya! Yeppeuda.",gumam sungmin pelan namun masih tertangkap sempurna olehku.

"Untung saja aku membawa senter ini, jadi kita tidak tersesat. Eotte? Kamu suka?",tanyaku.

"Ish! Kyu matikan sentermu, nanti kunang-kunangnya pergi",omelnya. Aigoo, padahal aku yang mengajaknya kesini. Tapi bukan ucapan terimakasih yang aku terima malah omelan begini.

"Arra arra", ucapku mengalah. Sedangkan sungmin malah asik dengan dunia barunya. Tapi dia semakin cantik dengan senyuman yang tergambar diwajahnya kini.

"Ini sangat cantik kyu",ucapnya.

"Kamu lebih cantik min",ucapku tanpa sadar. Ia segera menatapku dan mengerjapkan mata beningnya itu dengan imut. Aigoo! Itu meningkatkan tingkat kecantikannya dimataku.

"Kamu lebih cantik dibanding kunang-kunang yang kini berada disekitar kita",ucapku kini dengan kesadaran yang sepenuhnya.

Kami hanya saling menatap. Namun seketika tatapan kami terputus saat bulir bening terjatuh bebas dari langit. Dan itu mengalihkan pandanganku dan sungmin jadi menatap langit.

"Hujan kyu!",ucap sungmin sedikit keras.

"Chamkkaman!",ucapku panik dan mencari senterku.

Plungg!

Great! Senterku yang ada disaku jaketku kini jatuh kedalam danau."Apa yang kamu cari kyu? Nanti hujannya menderas!",ucap sungmin lagi.

"Senterku min, terjatuh didalam kolam",ucapku panik. Bagaimana bisa kembali?

"Aigoo! Kajja! Lihat disana ada cahaya",ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk kearah satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Sepertinya itu sebuah bangunan.

"Baiklah kajja!",ajakku.

Dan benar saja ini memang sebuah gubuk. Tapi sepertinya tak ada orang. Aku dan sungmin masuk kedalam sana.

"Hah~ untung saja ada gubuk kosong ini. Bagaimana kita kembali ?",ucap sungmin khawatir.

"Kita tunggu sampai hujannya berhenti ne ?",ucapku menenangkan sungmin.

Tess tess

Omona! Hidung sungmin kembali mimisan.

"Ming! Hidungmu mimisan",ucapku panik."Dongakan kepalamu ming",saranku dan ia menurutinya.

Dengan cepat aku membuka jaketku dan membuka kaosku hingga memperlihatkan ABSku.

"Yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh?",ucap sungmin masih dengan posisi mendongak.

Dengan cekatan aku mengganti peran tangan sungmin dengan kaosku."Tahan dengan ini min",ucapku yang membuatnya terpaku melihatku.

"Tapi ini kotor kyu",ucapnya tapi ia masih menahan hidungnya dengan kaosku.

*kyuhyun pov end*

*author pov*

"Gwaenchana,",ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, jangan bersikap baik padaku. aku mohon jangan membuatku merubah presepsiku tentang namja",batin sungmin.

"Min, kamu sangat pucat. Appo?",ucap kyuhyun khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi sungmin."Kamu sangat panas min",lanjut kyuhyun kini panik.

"Gwaenchana kyu",ucap sungmin meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu ne ?",ucap kyuhyun sambil menuntun sungmin untuk duduk dan tidur dipahanya.

Lalu kyuhyun menyelimuti sungmin dengan jaket besarnya.

"Bibirmu membiru kyu",ucap sungmin menatap kyuhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, ini hanya karena kena air hujan",ucap kyuhyun sambil menggigil. Sungmin duduk dan menarik kyuhyun untuk tidur berdampingan dengannya.

Grepp

Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan jaket milik kyuhyun.

"Eh? Min gwaenchana ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Jangan pikir macam-macam ,ini hanya satu-satunya cara untuk membuat tubuh kita tetap hangat",jelas sungmin didalam dekapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringaiannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka."Min, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu eoh?",ucap kyuhyun.

"Apa?",tanya sungmin ketus.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku menjadi namjachingumu",ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"Mwo? Apa alasanmu memintanya?",tanya sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain dan karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Min saranghae~",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kyuhyun.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-o0o-

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan itu berhasil membuat seorang yeoja kecil yang sangat manis itu membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat diidolakannya kini malah saling mencaci bahkan tamparan itu tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Sampai membuat yeoja keibuan itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Eo..-mma",gumam si yeoja kecil yang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Kita cerai sekarang! Dan Lee Sungmin aku yang akan mengurusnya! Besok siapkan pengacaramu agar perceraian kita cepat dilaksanakan",bentak namja yang terlihat berantakan itu dengan nafas yang kian memburu.

"Siwon-ah.. Hikss hikss.. Baiklah, memang rumah tangga kita sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi..hiksshikss",

"Baguslah kibum-ssi. Kamu sudah mengotori rumah tangga yang telah kita bangun. Dan yeoja sepertimu hanya pantas...untuk dibuang",ucap namja itu kian melemah. Kini langkah kaki pastinya menuju meja dapur dan ia berjongkok.

Namja bernama siwon itu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Bahkan wajahnya kini tidak menyiratkan amarah sedikitpun.

"Sungmin-ah kajja. Kita pergi dari sini dan tinggal dirumah appa eumb ?",ucap siwon tulus sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya kehadapan sungmin yang kini berjongkok.

Sungmin yang gemetar setelah melihat insiden yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya kini hanya sebisa mungkin memeluk erat boneka bunny miliknya.

"Kajja min-ah",ajak siwon sekali lagi.

"A-ppa ja..hat",ucapan itulah yang terlontar mulus dari bibir mungil milik sungmin. Siwon membulatkan matanya, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penuturan jujur dari putri semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi."Min-ah, mianhae membuatmu melihat semua ini. Appa benar-benar menyesal.. Ikut dengan appa ne ?",ucap siwon yang terus melembut.

Namun bukannya kian menyambut tangan siwon, sungmin semakin takut dengan siwon. Ia berjalan mundur tetap dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok. Ia keluar dari meja makan itu melalui sisi lain. Kini ia berhadapan dengan siwon yang sudah berdiri dan kibum yang tengah berdiri juga tak jauh dari situ.

"Sungmin-ah kajja",ajak siwon pelan sekali lagi. Sungmin benar-benar gemetar melihat appanya sekarang, air matanya yang terus mengalir dari mata sipitnya benar-benar menggambarkan betapa ia takut akan sosok siwon.

"Eo..mma...minni takut dengan appa..hikss hikss.. Minni cuma mau sama eomma.. Huuuaaaaa... Hiksshikksss",kini tangisan yeoja berumur 7 tahun itu pecah seketika membuat sang eomma juga ikut menangis.

"Mianhae sungmin-ahh.. Eomma tidak pantas bersama denganmu..hikss",ucap kibum disela-sela tangisannya.

"Min-ah, percaya dengan appa. Appa tidak sejahat yang kamu pikirkan, appa mohon kamu ikut dengan appa ne ?",bujuk siwon tanpa meladeni ucapan kibum.

"Shirreo! Sungmin mau sama eomma!",ucap yeoja kecil itu tegas.

"Andwae! Kamu akan ikut dengan appa!",kini ucapan siwon mulai meninggi. Dan dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri sungmin dan menggendong sungmin paksa.

"Appa! Turunkan minni! Minni gak mau ikut appa!",berontak sungmin dalam gendongan siwon. Namun usaha sungmin tentu saja sia-sia mengingat tubuh kekar appanya jauh lebih kuat dibanding yeoja kecil sepertinya.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 5

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku menjadi namjachingumu",ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"Mwo? Apa alasanmu memintanya?",tanya sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain dan karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Min saranghae~",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kyuhyun.

"Dan aku sangat tidak menyukai penolakan..",lanjut kyuhyun dengan wajah acuhnya.

"Cih, kalau begitu kenapa masih meminta ijin jika kamu tidak mengijinkan aku menolaknya eoh?",ucap sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Shit! Kenapa bibirnya itu menggodaku?',batin kyuhyun.

Dengan cekatan kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin dan menyatukan kedua bibir itu sejenak. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tanpa membuat pergerakan sama sekali sampai kyuhyun melepaskan kontak bibir mereka.

"Itu karena aku hanya ingin mendengar ucapan kamu menerimaku.. Geuronikka eotte ? (Lalu bagaimana?)",tanya kyuhyun lirih saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa membalas tatapan sendu milik kyuhyun dengan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku menolakpun apa kamu akan menerimanya?",ucap sungmin jutek sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya hingga memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, hmm.. Atau seringaian ?.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai wujud kamu menerimaku sebagai namja chingu. Walau tanpa kata 'naddo saranghae' tapi untuk sekarang ini sudah cukup",ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan ia menutup kedua matanya santai serta mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil sungmin.

Sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehan kyuhyun.

'Aku harap kamu berbeda dengannya kyu', batin sungmin.

-o0o-

"Kyu gwaenchana aku masih bisa jalan dengan kedua kakiku",protes sungmin. Mengingat sekarang sungmin digendong piggy back oleh kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana min, aku yang membawamu kesini jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab bukan ? Lagipula aku tidak akan membuat yeojaku yang tengah sakit itu kelelahan. Arra ?",omel kyuhyun balik sambil menatap wajah sungmin yang kini berada dipundaknya.

Sungmin yang malas meladeni kyuhyun lebih memilih menyamankan kepalanya dipundak kyuhyun.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih 20menit kyuhyun hampir sampai diperkemahan mereka. Dari kejauhan kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas para siswa dan guru-guru tengah berkumpul."Haha! Apa mereka mengkhawatirkan kita min ?",ucap kyuhyun namun tak dapat respon apapun dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap sisi dimana sungmin meletakan kepalanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah tenang sungmin dan deru nafas yang teratur menerpa kulit wajah kyuhyun. Sekilas kyuhyun tersenyum sambil tetap menatap sungmin,"tidurlah min. Kamu pasti lelah",ucap kyuhyun pelan dan kembali membuat senyum yang manis.

Lalu kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasukki perkemahan."Hey!",ucap kyuhyun tak terlalu keras namun sukses membuat para kerumunan manusia itu menatap sumber suara.

"Kyuhyun-ah!",teriak yesung dan donghae bersamaan."Sungmin-ah!",disusul teriakan henry.

"Sssttt",instrupsi kyuhyun agar mereka tidak berisik."Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Sungmin terlalu lelah semalam jadi bisakah kalian membiarkannya istirahat?",oceh kyuhyun pelan."Biarkan aku menaruhnya ditendanya baru kita bahas ini",ucap kyuhyun serius pada semua orang yang ada disana. Dan mulai berlalu melewati kerumunan itu serta disusul guru-guru yang ada disana.

"Aigoo! Apa kamu lihat hyung kalau si evil itu tidak memakai kaos dan hanya dilapisi jaket jumbonya itu ?",ucap donghae yang membuat henry menatap donghae cepat."Apa maksudmu hah?",ucap henry dengan mimik muka kesal sambil mendorong kesal donghae."Apa kamu pikir sungmin itu yeoja murahan eoh?",lanjut henry lagi dengan nada seolah menantang donghae.

"Cih! Bocah tengik ini!",ucap donghae yang terpancing emosinya. Baru saja satu langkah donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghajar henry namun ditahan oleh yesung."Sudahlah kita kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada mereka. Jadi tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu",ucap yesung menengahi perdebatan antara donghae dan henry.

-o0o-

Srett

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya diatas nakas kecil disamping kantong tidur yang ada didalam tendanya dan memakai kaos oblong yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Ahh~",desahnya lega ketika seluruh tubuhnya sempurna terlentang dikantong tidurnya. Ditaruhnya tangan kanan kyuhyun didahinya. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak kyuhyun kejadian semalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka yeoja yang pernah muncul dimimpinya kini menjadi yeoja chingunya. Dan bahkan kyuhyun telah berhasil men...ciumnya. Mengingat kyuhyun mencium bibir plum sungmin. Kini tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh bibir tebalnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Omona! Jangan-jangan iblis ini benar-benar sudah menyentuh siswi pindahan itu",teriak donghae dengan wajah yang kaget melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

Teriakan donghaepun seketika menghancurkan lamunan kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun kikuk dan membalikan tubuhnya asal jangan melihat kedua hyung-nya yang pasti akan meledekinya sampai wajahnya merah.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu benar kyu?",kini suara berat yesung yang terdengar dan itu sukses membuat kyuhyun duduk. Dan menatap kedua hyungnya itu.

"Aigoo! Apa kalian ini gila ? Apa aku terlihat seperti ahjussi hidung belang yang sukses mendapatkan yeoja belia eoh ?",oceh kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ne",ucap donghae polos yang membuat kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya."Jinjja! Bichyeoso!",bentak kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa benar kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan sungmin ?",desak yesung.

"Omona hyung! Lagipula jika terjadi apa-apapun tidak jadi masalah. Toh lee sungmin memang yeoja chinguku! Ck!",ucap kyuhyun jujur lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Kalian pacaran?",kini henry yang entah sejak kapan berada disana buka suara.

Kyuhyun memandang henry malas,"ne! Waeyo?",tanya kyuhyun santai.

"Kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengannya kyu ?",tanya donghae memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda hyung?", ucap kyuhyun malas. Lalu ia berdiri menghampiri henry yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu tenda.

"Sebaiknya kamu jauh-jauh dari sungmin. Karena aku sangat tidak suka melihat yeoja chinguku dekat namja lain selain aku. Arra?",ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah serius lalu menepuk pundak henry. Kyuhyun ingin kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat..

"Seonsaengnim! Lee sungmin menghilang!",teriakan salah satu yeoja diluar sana membuat henry dan kyuhyun membulatkan mata mereka.

Saat henry akan bergegas keluar tenda dengan cekatan kyuhyun menahan tangan henry."Jangan ikut campur! Aku namjachingunya dan hanya akulah yang akan menemukannya",ucap kyuhyun lalu bergegas keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sungmin?",tanya kyuhyun kepada yeoja yang tadi berteriak-teriak.

"Seharusnya sekarang sudah waktunya berkemas-kemas untuk kembali ke Seoul. Saat aku ke tenda ,aku menemukan sungmin yang tidak ada dikantong tidur dan aku hanya menemukan surat ini",jelas siswi itu sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat itu kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat surat yang terlipat itu. Diambilnya surat itu dan dibukanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tunggu aku ne? Aku pergi sebentar, ada suatu barang yang tertinggal - Lee sungmin"

"Barang tertinggal?",kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Seketika ia membulatkan matanya,"danau!",ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan segera bergegas menjemput yeojanya itu.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

-o0o-

"Appa jahat! Minnie benci sama appa!",teriak yeoja kecil itu saat lengan kekar appanya menurunkan tubuhnya hingga telapak kakinya menyentuh tanah. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata yang menyiratkan kebencian yang keluar begitu saja dari bocah kecil 7 tahun. Hanya bocah 7 tahun, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menyatakan kebencian seperti itu kepada appanya?.

"Jangan ikuti minnie! Arra?",bentak yeoja kecil itu pada sang appa. Dan siwon benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap anak semata wayangnya sekarang. Dan dia lebih memilih membiarkan putri kecilnya menenangkan diri ditaman bermain yang berada tepat dekat perkomplekan rumah mereka.

'Mianhae min-ah, appa benar-benar terpaksa melakukan semua ini.. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, appa harap kamu bisa mengerti', batin siwon.

Dan apa yang kini dilakukan yeoja kecil itu? Dia berjalan sambil menangis dan memeluk boneka bunny erat. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan butir-butir padat salju yang mulai turun. Ia tetap berjalan menuju taman bermain itu.

Sepi.

Tentu saja, bahkan ini hampir tengah malam dan hey! Siapa yang mau berdiam diri ditempat seperti itu saat malam hari? Sungmin? Ya mungkin hanya yeoja kecil pemberani itu yang mau berdiam diri ditaman. Yeoja itu mendudukan dirinya tepat diposisi favoritnya yaitu disebuah ayunan. Dan kini ia mulai menangis sesugukkan."Hikss...hiksss... Minnie mau eomma..tapi minnie tetap mau appa...hikss...",kini isakan bocah kecil itu menyapa telinga seorang namja kecil yang baru saja akan melintasi tempat itu. Langkah kaki kecil itu terhenti,"omona! Jam berapa sekarang ini?",ucap namja kecil itu sambil melirik jam spiderman yang ada dilengan mungilnya."Setengah 12 malam?",gumamnya pelan.

"Apa jam segini hantu sudah keluar? Aigoo! Eotteokhae? Seharusnya aku mendengarkan eomma yang ga mengijinkan aku ke minimarket malam-malam begini. Aishh! Eottokhae?",oceh namja kecil itu gusar.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip dari dinding pendek pembatas antara trotoar dengan taman itu yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja berbaju putih dengan memeluk boneka kini menangis sambil duduk diayunan. Rambut hitam ikalnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja bahkan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"H-hantu...?",ucap namja kecil itu."Eomma...eo-...",ucapan namja itu lagi kali ini terputus ketika melihat kaki yeoja itu menapak ditanah.

"Bukankah eomma bilang hantu itu tidak menginjak tanah? Lalu dia itu apa?",gumamnya lagi. Dengan dorongan entah dari mana, namja itu mendekati sumber isakan itu. Dari samping ia menepuk pelan bahu yeoja itu,"chogiyo...",ucap namja itu yang membuat isakan yeoja kecil itu terhenti. Namun tak ada pergerakan apapun dari yeoja itu. Namja itu menelan salivanya susah dan mencoba bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kamu mena-...",ucapan namja itu tergantung mana kala yeoja kecil itu berbalik dan mendongakan kepalanya hingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

'Yeppeuda~',batin namja kecil itu.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 6

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri hutan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya yang melarangnya untuk pergi sendiri tanpa guru. Hey ayolah~ Cho Kyuhyun itu namja yang keras kepala dan teriakan seperti itu tidak mungkin menghentikannya.

"Hosshh...hoshh..hhh",nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat ia hampir sampai di danau itu. Dari kejauhan kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas yeoja yang kini menyita perhatiannya belakangan ini tengah berjongkok sambil menangis. Hey tunggu dulu...menangis? Sungmin menangisi apa?. Dengan rasa penasaran kyuhyun mulai mendekati sungmin setelah deru nafasnya mulai menormal.

Ia berjongkok tepat dihadapan sungmin dan sedikit mengulas senyum karena hatinya lega bahwa yang kini dihadapannya benar-benar sungmin. Namun sungmin masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, ia masih sibuk menangis sambil memeluk sesuatu. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ke benda yang sungmin tangisi. Itu... Kaos kyuhyun! Yang kyuhyun gunakan untuk menahan mimisan sungmin kemarin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya,'ada apa dengannya?',batin kyuhyun.

"Chagiya~",panggil kyuhyun manja yang membuat sungmin berhenti menangis dan langsung mendongakan wajahnya saat suara kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinganya."Kyu~"

"Kamu kenapa eumb? Kenapa menangisi pakaianku eoh?",tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap rambut ikal sungmin lembut selembut ucapannya.

"I-itu...hikss..hiksss",bukannya menjawab malah sungmin kembali menangis. Kyuhyun kini benar-benar bingung melihat sungmin yang menangis tiba-tiba.

Grepp

Sebuah pelukan hangat kini menyelimuti tubuh sungmin yang bahkan sungmin tak mampu menolaknya karena memang ini yang sedang dibutuhkan sungmin. Kyuhyun terus memeluk sungmin dan mengusap-usap punggungnya berharap tangisan itu mereda."Sssttt..uljima~ sangat menyakitkan melihat airmatamu jatuh ming~",lirih kyuhyun. Namun sungmin masih sesugukkan didalam dekapan kyuhyun. Kali ini sungmin menghela nafas panjang berharap kini isakan bodoh itu tidak memotong-motong kalimatnya.

"Kyu~ bukankah sesuatu yang kotor itu bisa dibersihkan? Kenapa kamu selalu membuangnya?",ucap sungmin yang kini membuat kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap yeoja'nya'.

"Maksudmu?",tanya kyuhyun tak paham.

"Apa semua namja seperti itu? Jika memiliki sesuatu yang kotor itu langsung membuangnya.. Bukankah kotor bisa dibersihkan?",gumam sungmin kini tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

"Kamu kenapa eoh? Ada yang salah?",tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aniya, nan gwaenchana. Dan pakaianmu sepertinya memang hanya pantas untuk...dibuang",ucap sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya sambil menaruh pakaian kyuhyun yang telah penuh bercak-bercak darahnya."Cha! Kajja kita kembali.. Bukankah kamu kesini untuk menjemputku eoh?",tebak sungmin sambil berdiri yang membuat kyuhyun menjadi kikuk.

"Ahh~ ne. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan pergi lagi tanpa seizinku arra!",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa kamu itu manajerku eoh?",protes sungmin.

"Ani~ aku namjachingumu.",jawab kyuhyun polos.

"Aishh jinjja...ahh~",ringis sungmin kala sakit kepala yang dideranya begitu membuatnya tak seimbang.

Grep.

Dengan cekatan kyuhyun menopang tubuh sungmin."Gwaenchana?",tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Karena kali ini kepalanya benar-benar terlampau pening.

Tes tes

Liquid bewarna merah itu kini menetes tepat dilengan kyuhyun."Ming! Kamu mimisan lagi..",ucap kyuhyun panik.

"K..yu~",lirih sungmin sebelum benar-benar jatuh pingsan dipelukan kyuhyun.

"Ming! Ming! Irreona!",teriak kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sungmin berharap yeojanya akan bangun. Namun hasilnya nihil, dengan susah payah ia merubah posisi sungmin sehingga sungmin ada dipunggung kyuhyun untuk mempermudah menggendong ala piggy back.

'Ming~ ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?',batin kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju camp.

~ o0o ~

camp

"Seonsaengnim!Seonsaengnim!",teriak kyuhyun hingga seluruh isi camp berkumpul.

"Omona! Ada apa dengan sungmin , kyu?",ucap donghae.

"Ceritanya panjang hyung, mana Jung ssaem?",ucap kyuhyun panik.

Akhirnya orang yang sangat diharapkan kyu datang. Dengan tergesa-gesa kyuhyun menghampiri Jung ssaem.

"Seonsaengnim anda membawa mobil bukan ? Jebal berikan aku kuncinya sekarang! Sungmin membutuhkan pertolongan!",ucap kyuhyun panik dan jangan lupakan kini bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan matanya mulai menumpuk airmata. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sungmin.

"M-mwo? Bagaimana jika kita menelepon ambulance?",saran jung ssaem.

"Bichyeoso?! Apa anda ingin membuat sungmin masuk pemakaman besok? Cepat berikan aku kuncinya! Aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit sekarang!",bentak kyuhyun kini kalap bahkan itu pada gurunya.

"Yak! Aku adalah gurumu!",protes jung ssaem.

"Jwiseonghamnida ssaem. Jebalyo ~ aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan sungmin.",ucap kyuhyun kini airmatanya berhasil keluar dan membuat jung ssaem tertegun. Dia bimbang karena kyuhyun masih berstatus siswa, apa boleh dia mengendarai mobil? Tapi dilain sisi ia juga harus mengkoordinir siswa yang ada di camp.

"Ssaem!",panggil kyuhyun yang menyadarkan jung ssaem.

Dengan berat hati ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar kunci itu agar tidak membuat sungmin jatuh. Dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari keluar camp namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat henry.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu..",ucap henry. Kyuhyun menatap henry tajam.

"Bikhyeo!",teriak kyuhyun namun tak ada pergerakan dari henry."Bikhyeorago! Jangan membuang waktu bocah tengik!",bentak kyuhyun kesal. Akhirnya henry menyingkir dan hanya bisa menatap punggung sungmin yang ada digendongan kyuhyun.

'Akankah aku hanya bisa melihatmu saja? Tanpa melakukan apa-apa...',batin henry.

~ o0o ~

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada jalanan namun karena ini mobil matic, ia tak perlu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kanannya memiliki fungsi lain, yaitu menggenggam erat tangan sungmin seolah memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan.

"Ming~ aku harap tak terjadi apa-apa padamu",gumam kyuhyun.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata bagaikan pembalap profesional ,kyuhyun berhasil tiba dirumah sakit terdekat dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit. Beberapa suster dan uisa kini sudah mengerumuni sungmin dan menggiring sungmin kedalam ruang UGD. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu didepan ruang UGD. Ia melipat kedua tangannya seolah memohon pertolongan Tuhan untuk tetap menyelamatkan sungmin.

Baru kurang dari 5 menit seorang uisa keluar dari ruang UGD tergesa-gesa menghampiri kyuhyun."Leesungmin-ssi harus segera melakukan chemotheraphy. Apa anda keluarganya?",ucap uisanim yang membuat kornea mata kyuhyun kini membulat.

'chemotheraphy?',

"Aniya~ saya namjachingunya..",ucap kyuhyun."Apa maksud anda kalau sungmin harus chemotheraphy? Apa penyakitnya serius?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Apa anda tidak mengetahuinya? Ahh~ berarti ini privasi pasien ,saya tidak dapat memberitahu anda. Tolong anda segera hubungi keluarga Leesungmin-ssi agar cepat datang sehingga kami dapat menindak lanjuti sungmin-ssi",ucap uisa itu hendak bergegas namun tangan kekar uisa itu ditahan oleh kyuhyun.

"Saya mohon beritahu saya apa yang terjadi pada sungmin.. Saya berhak mengetahuinya",ucap lirih kyuhyun.

"Hah~ leesungmin-ssi mengidap kanker darah stadium awal. Ini mungkin terlihat parah karena ia sendiri memang memiliki anemia. Jadi saya mohon anda segera menghubungi keluarganya jika ingin menyelamatkannya",jelas uisa kini ia benar-benar kembali masuk kedalam ruang UGD.

Brukkk!

Kini kedua kaki jenjang kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Hatinya seakan tak berdetak dan jiwanya seakan melayang entah kemana mendengar penuturan uisa tadi.

~ o0o ~

Kini ahjumma yang berada dirumah sungmin sudah mengatasi masalah rumah sakit. Dan bahkan sungmin tengah dalam masa chemotheraphy. Kyuhyun masih tertegun, tatapannya kosong menatap kedua tangannya yang terlipat yang tertumpu dikedua lututnya.

"Hah~",sebuah helaan nafas itu memecah keheningannya sejak tadi. Jemari tangannya menyentuh bagian lengannya yang sempat terkena tetesan darah sungmin. Padahal ia baru beberapa lama mengenal sungmin, tapi kenapa perasaannya bisa sedalam ini. Ia pun tak mengerti. Hatinya begitu mencelos mendengar perkataan uisa tadi.

Lamunan kyuhyun terhenti diasaan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh bahu kirinya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, kini tatapan matanya menjadi sendu menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya kini."A-ahjumma...",lirih kyuhyun.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis dan menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan."Lee sungmin... Yeoja kecil yang cengeng dan lemah.. Kenapa ia selalu membuat orang disekitarnya selalu khawatir?",ucap ahjumma itu lalu menunduk dan tak lama kemudian isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Ahjumma...",ucap kyuhyun lemah sambil mengusap punggung ahjumma itu. Sang ahjumma mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menyeka airmata yang sudah seenaknya keluar tanpa izin itu lalu melempar sebuah senyuman miris kepada kyuhyun.

"Lee sungmin.. Yeoja yang cantik,.. Aku senang bisa menjadi perawat seorang yeoja yang bernama lee sungmin itu. Ia yeoja yang tegar, pintar, baik dan mampu membuat orang mudah jatuh hati..",ucapan terakhir ahjumma itu mendapat respon anggukan setuju oleh kyuhyun.

"Namun parasnya yang cantik dan mulus tidak seindah kehidupannya.. Eomma dan appanya berpisah saat ia berumur 7 tahun. Entah apa yang membuat kedua sejoli itu rela mengucapkan kata 'cerai'. Yang jelas Tuan Lee mengatakan bahwa nyonya Lee itu wanita yang telah mengotori rumah tangga mereka dan pantas untuk dibuang. Sungmin diasuh oleh appanya dan Tuan Lee mempercayakanku menjadi pengasuhnya karena memang sejak sungmin masib balita itu aku yang mengurusnya. Beberapa bulan setelah perceraian itu berlangsung, dan sungmin mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya tanpa eomma berkat sesosok namja yang disukainya sewaktu kecil. Namun bencana menimpanya kembali...hiksss...",kini cerita sang ahjumma berujung isakan kecil kembali. Kyuhyun kembali mengusap punggung ahjumma itu.

"Jika memang tak bisa diceritakan lebih baik tidak perlu..",saran kyuhyun namun si ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya pasti.

"Aniyaa.. Gwaenchana.. Beberapa bulan setelah perceraian itu namja penyemangat Lee sungmin telah pergi entah kemana dan lebih parahnya lagi... Nyonya Lee meninggal... Dan meninggalnya nyonya Lee disebabkan penyakit yang kini diderita sungmin...hiksss..hikss",kini kyuhyun tertegun.

"Sungmin selalu mengatakan bahwa ia itu sama seperti eommanya dan pantas dibuang..makanya sungmin selalu menolak melakukan cheomotheraphy dan bahkan ia melarangku untuk memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Tuan Lee..hiksshikss.. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku..", kini isakan ahjumma itu menjadi-jadi dan kyuhyun yang kelewat bingung hanya bisa memeluk ahjumma itu. Kini ia berfikir,'apa ini yang membuatnya menyimpan baik-baik pakaianku? Betapa bodohnya aku yang mengatakan untuk membuang semua itu! Kyuhyun babo! Dan hey..apa yang bisa membuatnya melakukan theraphy-theraphy bodoh itu adalah namja yang disebutkan ahjumma tadi?'.

Ahjumma itu melepaskan pelukan dan menatap kyuhyun sendu. Ahjumma itu menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun."Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku menceritakan semua ini padamu?",ucap ahjumma itu yang direspon gelengan pelan oleh kyuhyun.

Ahjumma itu menggulum bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman."Aku rasa sungmin menyukaimu..",ucap ahjumma itu yang membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya."Ne?",ucap kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ia memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan namja-namja yang pernah mencoba mendekatinya termasuk dengan henry. Perlu kamu ketahui, henry tak pernah ia ijinkan untuk datang kerumah. Dan padamu? Bukankah ia tidak memanggil security untuk menyeretmu keluar? Dan ingat saat kamu membawakannya es krim? Ia memakan es krim itu sendiri sambil tersenyum dan melarangku untuk menyentuh kotak eskrim itu..",ucap ahjumma itu yang membuat hati kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ,'sebegitunyakah sungmin menyukainya?'. Bahkan tanpa kyuhyun sadari kini ia tersenyum.

Ahjumma itu menepuk lembut telapak tangan kyuhyun."Kyuhyun-ssi.. Aku harap kamu bisa membujuk lee sungmin untuk melakukan perawatan itu. Aku sangat tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku mohon...",ahjumma itu benar-benar memohon pada kyuhyun bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya beberapakali.

"Ahjumma geumanhae..tanpa ahjumma suruhpun aku akan melakukannya. Geogjongma",ucap kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

'Kamu harus sembuh min.. Kalau perlu, aku akan menemukan namja masa kecilmu jika itu membuatmu mau melakukan semua perawatan itu.',batin kyuhyun.

Te to the Be to the Ce is TBC ^^


	7. Chapter 7

-o0o-  
Yeoja kecil berbaju putih itu masih sedikit sesugukkan. Sedangkan namja yang kini dihadapannya malah tertegun melihatnya.

"Neo nuguya?",tanya yeoja itu yang membuyarkan ketidaksadaran namja kecil itu.

"Naega? Geunde neoddo nuguya? Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Apa kamu tidak takut bertemu dengan hantu eoh?",tanya balik namja itu bertubi-tubi.

"Panggil saja aku Minnie. Semua orang yang mengenalku memanggilku begitu",ucap minnie mantap."Lalu kamu?",tanya minnie.

Bukannya menjawab namja itu malah berjalan dan duduk tepat diayunan sebelah minnie. Ia melempar senyum pada minnie.

"Minnie? Nama yang manis minnimi. Panggil aku gaemgyu!",ucap namja itu mantap.

"Gaemgyu? Nama yang aneh.",cibir minnie yang diakhiri kekehan kecil.

"Yak yak! Itu sebutan terbaik untukku!",ucap gaemgyu membela diri.

"Gaem? Gaem? Gaem? Apa kamu sebuah game?",goda minnie.

"Aniya! Aku sangat menyukai game. Makanya teman-temanku menyebutku Gaemgyu, hahaha!",ucapnya bangga.

"Geunde apa yang kamu lakukan disini malam-malam eoh? Tidak baik anak kecil keluar malam-malam begini.",ucap gaemgyu.

"Minnie tidak mau pulang kerumah. Appa jahat! Minnie benci appa! Hikss hikss ",kini yeoja itu kembali menangis. Gaemgyu yang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Mengingat dia tidak pernah mengurusi adik kecil yang menangis. Mata gaemgyu tertuju pada kantong plastik yang kini ada ditangannya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil bungkus es krim (terlihat seperti es kino). Ia membuka bungkus plastik itu menggunakan gigi rapinya. Dan kini es krim siap disantap. Ia menyodorkan es krim coklat itu tepat didalam mulut minnie dan sontak itu membuat tangis minnie berhenti.

"Hah~",gaemgyu mendesah lega."Baguslah dengan cara ini kamu berhenti menangis. Uljima~ tidak ada didunia ini appa dan eomma yang jahat. Yang ada hanya appa dan eomma yang tidak peka",ucap gaemgyu panjang lebar. Minnie menatap gaemgyu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Minnie melepaskan kuluman es krim itu. Dan menatap gaemgyu yang kini membuka lagi satu buah bungkusan. Ternyata itu kue ikan. Minnie senantiasa menatap gaemgyu yang kini tengah membelah kue ikan itu menjadi dua bagian yaitu bagian ekor dan badan ikan itu. Dengan lahap gaemgyu memakan ekor kue ikan itu.

Merasa ditatapi terus menerus gaemgyu menoleh kearah minnie."Waeyo?",tanya gaemgyu namun tangannya bergerak memasukkan badan kue ikan itu kedalam plastik lagi.

"Aniya.. Kenapa kamu tidak memakan itu lagi?",tanya minnie sambil menunjuk bungkus kue ikan yang ada digenggaman gaemgyu.

"Ahh ini.. Aku hanya menyukai bagian ekornya saja, apa kamu mau?",tawar gaemgyu. Minnie menggeleng pelan."Cara makanmu aneh..",oceh minnie.

"Yak! Kamu ini suka se-...",ucapan gaemgyu terhenti saat melihat tangan minnie agak sedikit memerah."Apa tanganmu sakit?",tanya gaemgyu sambil menarik tangan minnie.

Minnie mengingat kembali saat appanya menggendong paksa dia. Pasti gerakan paksa tadilah yang membuat tangan minnie memerah."Aniya gwaenchana",minnie mencoba tersenyum. Takut-takut ia akan kembali menangis. Dan bukan tidak mungkin mulutnya akan kembali di sumpal dengan es krim.

Sret

Gaemgyu turun dari ayunannya dan jongkok dihadapan minnie."Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?",tanya minnie bingung.

"Cukup diam dan lihat saja minnimi",ucap gaemgyu agak sebal. Ia memasukkan ibu jari tangan kanannya kedalam mulut hingga basah dengan salivanya. Lalu ia melumuri bagian memar minnie dengan air liurnya dan adegan ini sontak membuat minnie kaget.

"Yak! Ini menjijikan!",teriak minnie.

"Diamlah minnimi. Eomma bilang dengan cara ini luka akan cepat sembuh. Percayalah!",ucap gaemgyu."Sudahlah ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang. Rumahmu disekitar sini bukan?",tanya gaemgyu. Minnie mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah kajja!",

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 7

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya  
FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee  
Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :  
Kyuhyun  
Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

"Mungkin efek terapi akan muncul saat ia siuman nanti. Ia mungkin akan mual-mual dan muntah. Jika kamu tidak bisa menanganinya cukup panggil suster.",jelas namja berjas putih yang dipanggil uisa itu kepada kyuhyun. Sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi, uisa itu menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun.

"Jagalah hati dan pikirannya. Karena itu juga sangat mempengaruhi kesehatannya",ucap uisa itu pelan dan itu cukup membuat kyuhyun tertegun.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka knop pintu itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati tempat tidur sungmin. Dilihatnya kini mata sungmin terpejam pulas. Beberapa selang memasukki tubuh sungmin. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Itu lah yang kyuhyun rasakan kini melihat sungmin terbaring.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyamankan bokongnya untuk duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur sungmin. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan kanan sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangan itu.

Chu~

Sekilas kecupan ia berikan seolah menyalurkan perasaannya kini. Bahkan setetes liquid bening berhasil jatuh bebas dari pelupuk mata kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa eumb ? Bagaimana bisa sedalam ini aku menyukaimu? Bahkan melihatmu begini jauh membuat hatiku sakit daripada harus melihatmu bersama bocah tengik itu.",oceh kyuhyun bermonolog ria.

"Eunghh~",lenguh sungmin. Mata sungmin yang masih terpejam berkedip tak nyaman. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menyeka bekas air mata dipipinya, ia takut sungmin akan melihatnya.

Perlahan-lahan sungmin membuka matanya. Ia menatap kyuhyun sendu. Aroma khas rumah sakit kini menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Kyu~",ucap sungmin agak serak karena mengingat saat chemotherapy tadi ia begitu kencang teriak. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah bukan?",ucap kyuhyun menginstrupsi sungmin untuk kembali memjamkan matanya. Bahkan kyuhyun menarik selimut sungmin hingga sebahu agar tetap membuat sungmin hangat.

Namun sungmin menepis tangan kyuhyun ia mencoba untuk duduk."Apa kamu tahu semuanya?",tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun menggangguk lemah."Tck! Dimana ahjumma? Dan untuk apa kamu disini!?",ucap sungmin dingin.

"Ming~ ahjumma pasti sangat lelah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang",jelas kyuhyun dan sungmin menatap kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Pergi dari sini kyu!",usir sungmin sambil mendorong-dorong bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin nanar.

"Shirreo! Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Kumohon jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu",ucap kyuhyun melemah.

"Kyu! Cepat per...",ucapan sungmin menggantung seiring dengan membulat matanya. Dengan cepat ia membungkam mulutnya. Kini ia merasa seluruh isi perut hendak muncrat keluar. Ia benar-benar berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan itu semua dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Ku-..mo-hon..per-gi kyu!",ucap sungmin terbata-bata.

"Kamu kenapa ming? Ingin muntah?",tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam dan berusaha menahan itu semua. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengambil pispot yang ada dibawah tempat tidur segera membawanya kehadapan sungmin."Gwaenchana ming, keluarkan semuanya",ucap kyuhyun.

"Uekkkk... Uekkk...",akhirnya sungmin mengeluarkan itu semua. Tangan kanan sungmin menggenggam erat lengan kanan kyuhyun yang memegangi pispot itu sedangkan tangan kiri sungmin ikut membantu kyuhyun memegangi sisi lain pispot itu. Tangan kiri kyuhyun terus mengusap lembut punggung sungmin.

Setelah benar-benar sudah keluar semua sungmin melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dipispot dan lengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menaruh pispot itu kembali kebawah ranjang. Sungmin menarik kedua lututnya dan memeluknya."hikss..hikss..",isakan itu lolos membuat kyuhyun cepat menoleh kearah sungmin.

"Apa masih mual eum?",tanya kyuhyun seraya ingin menyentuh kepala sungmin. Namun terhenti ketika,"jangan sentuh aku!",teriak sungmin.

"Ming~"

"Ini menjijikan kyu! Aku sangat menjijikan! Hikss hiksss",kini sungmin terisak hebat.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan larangan sungmin, dengan lembut ia membawa sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Ia berusaha mendiamkan sungmin yang kini memberontak dalam pelukannya."Sssttt... Uljima~ mana ada yang seperti itu ming.. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan yeoja yang aku cintai begitu saja?",ucap kyuhyun kini matanya sudah berair.

"Bahkan kalau aku bisa menggantikan posisimu sekarang, aku akan melakukan itu ming~",lanjut kyuhyun yang kini membuat isakan sungmin terhenti seketika. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, dengan kedua tangannya ia mendongakkan wajah sungmin lembut hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Saranghae ming~ nan jeongmal saranghanda..",ucap kyuhyun lembut yang membuat sungmin ikut berkaca-kaca. Dengan perlahan ia kembali membawa sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Namun kali ini sungmin tidak menolak.

"Bahkan aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku sedalam ini memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Tapi yang jelas, aku benar-benar mencintaimu~ bahkan sangat-sangat mencintaimu.. Saranghae ming~",ucapan kyuhyun kali ini membuat sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun tak kalah erat.

"Naddo kyu~ hikss hiksss...",jawab sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Bahkan sesosok namja yang kini memperhatikan mereka dari luar ruangan tak kalah kaget. Ia memundurkan langkah kakinya miris."Aku benar-benar kalah?",gumamnya. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar pasien itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan sungmin henry-a ?",tanya dua orang bersamaan.

"Gwaenchana hyungdeul. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya sungmin membutuhkan banyak istirahat.",ucap henry. Lalu ia meninggalkan yesung dan donghae.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu yesung hyung?",tanya donghae. Yesung menggendikan bahunya acuh.

"Mollayo~ kajja kita ikuti saja bocah itu",ucap yesung.

~ o0o ~

"Jadi kamu benar-benar menyukaiku ming ?",goda kyuhyun. Sedangkan sungmin menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-aniya! M-mana ada yang seperti itu!",ucap sungmin gugup yang justru malah membuat kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah itu?",goda kyuhyun lagi.

"Berhenti menggodaku Mr. Cho..",ucap sungmin acuh.

"Aku akan berhenti menggodamu kalau kamu mau mengucapkan 'saranghae' padaku, eotte Mrs. Cho?",ledek kyuhyun lagi.

"Yak! Margaku Lee! Lagipula aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu!",ucap sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya menjadi lesu,"padahal aku pikir kamu benar-benar menyukaiku, padah-..",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti ketika sebuah apel menyumpal bibir tebalnya.

"Kamu itu sangat berisik! Saranghae kyu~",ucap sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun tertegun. Dengan cepat ia mengambil apel yang menyumpal bibirnya. Kini senyumnya merekah lebar,"naddo!",teriak kyuhyun antusias. Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat 'namja chingu'nya. Hey! Namja chingu? Jadi sungmin sudah benar-benar menerika kyuhyun kan ?.

"Geunde kamu sangat kasar Mrs. Cho.. Belajar darimana kamu menyumpal mulut orang yang tengah berbicara?! Itu tidak sopan",protes kyuhyun sambil menggigit tak santai apel yang ada ditangannya kini.

"Hmm.. Dari seseorang..",ucap sungmin sok misterius.

"Seseorang? Nugu?",tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hmm.. Dari gae-...",omongan sungmin terhenti.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan kyumin. Tak lama kemudian seorang uisa masuk sambil membawa sebuah berkas.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee sungmin-ssi.. Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?",tanya uisa itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja baik! Kan ada namja chingunya disampingnya",ucap kyuhyun cepat yang membuat sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik uisa-nim",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Haha! Sepertinya namja ini berpengaruh besar yaa?",ledek uisa-nim.

"Tentu saja!",ucap kyuhyun cepat.

"Baiklah, Lee sungmin-ssi.. Sepertinya anda harus segera memberitahu Siwon-ssi mengenai penyakitmu. Karena dengan pencangkokkan sel induk saja yang dapat mempercepat penyembuhanmu.",jelas uisa yang membuat sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memberitahu appa!",ucap sungmin telak.

"Ming~",ucap kyuhyun seolah memohon.

"Semua keputusan ada ditangan anda, chemotherapy tidak menjamin kesembuhan anda. Tapi itu juga bisa menjadi alternatif. Baiklah, sebaiknya anda beristirahat",ucap uisa lalu pergi keluar.

"Ming, sebaiknya kita minta tolong ke appamu ne ?",ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin malah berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang, aku ingin istirahat",suruh sungmin.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan kamu sendiri?",ucap kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin membuka selimutnya dan menatap kyuhyun sendu."Jika nanti aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan menghubungimu. Geogjongma",ucap sungmin meyakinkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut sungmin. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin.

Chu~

Dengan lembut bibir tebal kyuhyun mendarat dikening sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang kini terasa jelas.

"Nanti aku akan kesini lagi. Jika ada apa-apa, aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang kamu hubungi, arra ?",ucap kyuhyun saat melepaskan ciuman sekilas itu. Sungmin mengangguk imut.

~ o0o ~

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka pintu geser itu."Silahkan masuk",ucap namja berjas putih itu sambil tetap duduk bijak dikursinya.

"Silahkan duduk agassi",ucap namja paruh baya itu mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Ada perlu apa cho kyuhyun-ssi?",tanya namja paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai uisa itu pada kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk nyaman.

"Mengenai pencangkokkan itu... Apa hanya pihak keluarga saja yang bisa mendonorkan?",tanya kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan uisa itu membuka kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya dan menatap kyuhyun."Bisa saja. Hanya saja kemungkinan cocok itu sangatlah kecil",jelas uisa.

"Apa bisa saya ikut tes kecocokan itu ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Apa kamu yakin ?",tanya uisa itu. Dan kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Hhhh~ baiklah, silahkan kamu mengisi formulir ini, setelah itu kita lakukan tes",jelas uisan yang membuat kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Apa kamu benar-benar mencintai sungmin-ssi?",tanya uisa itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti,"tentu saja",

"Anak muda jaman sekarang",oceh uisa itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kyuhyun hanya melebarkan senyumnya.

~ o0o ~

Setelah mengikuti serangkaian prosedur rumah sakit. Kini kyuhyun tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja bahkan sampai ia tertidur diruang tunggu.

"Cho Kyuhyun",panggil dari bagian Office Rumah Sakit."Cho kyuhyun-ssi",panggilnya lagi.

Panggilan itu menyapa telinga sungmin. Kini sungmin tengah berjalan-jalan dirumah sakit. Ia merasa bosan. Panggilan itu sontak menghentikan langkah kaki sungmin. Kini ia menghampiri bagian Office.

"Ada apa dengan Cho kyuhyun?",tanya sungmin pada yeoja disana.

"Ini adalah hasil tes Cho kyuhyun-ssi sudah keluar",jelas yeoja itu.

"Tes?",tanya sungmin bingung. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Edaran matanya terhenti pada sosok yang tertidur disalah satu kursi diruang tunggu."Ini tes untuk apa ?",tanya sungmin pada suster itu.

"Apa anda mengenalnya?",tanya suster itu yang direspon anggukan pasti oleh sungmin."Aku yeojachingunya",ucap sungmin lagi.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi melakukan tes kecocokan sel sumsum tulang belakang yang akan didonorkannya pada Lee Sungmin",ucap suster itu polos. Mungkin suster itu belum menyadari bahwa sungmin yang ia maksud kini ada dihadapannya. Sungmin yang kaget hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak segera menopang kembali tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana agassi?",tanya suster itu memastikan.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Boleh saya lihat hasil tes itu?",

"Tapi harus Cho kyuhyun-ssi lah yang membuka hasil ini",ucap suster itu agak ragu.

"Setelah ini aku akan memberikan hasilnya pada kyu",ucap sungmin meyakinkan suster itu. Hingga akhirnya suster itu memberikan amplopnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka amplop itu serta membuka lipatan demi lipatan. Ia membaca hasil tes itu seksama. Dan hasil akhirnya berkata 'Tidak cocok'. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat itu. Entah dia harus senang karena kyuhyun tidak perlu mendonorkan apapun padanya atau dia harus sedih karena ia belum benar-benar bisa sembuh. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

Sungmin melipat kembali kertas itu dan berbalik menghadap kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati namjanya itu. Sungmin menyamankan bokongnya dikursi sebelah kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap wajah pulas kyuhyun.

'Apa dia sangat lelah?',batin sungmin.

Bughh

Kepala kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja dibahu sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget kini tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut ikal kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Kamu bertindak terlalu jauh kyu~",ucap sungmin ditengah tangisnya. Kini sungmin benar-benar terisak. Ia membekap sendiri mulutnya agar tidak mengganggu kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ada namja yang rela berkorban seperti ini untuknya."Hikss hikss...",sungmin terus terisak bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar.

Kyuhyun merasa terusik mana kala senderan kepalanya bergetar hebat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati isakan yeoja. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang tengah terisak itu.

"Ming~",gumam kyuhyun yang sontak membuat sungmin menatapnya.

Bugh bugh bugh

Sungmin terus memukuli dada bidang kyuhyun"kyu babo! Babo! Babo! Untuk apa kamu melakukan semua ini eoh?",oceh sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu eoh?",tanya kyuhyun bingung sambil menghentikan pukulan kecil dari sungmin.

"Kamu bertindak terlalu jauh kyu~ hiksshikss",sungmin memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat tangan sungmin yang memegang sepucuk amplop. Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

"Apa kamu mengetahuinya?",tanya kyuhyun yang direspon anggukan kecil oleh sungmin.

"Hhh~ lalu bagaimana hasilnya?",tanya kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menatap kyuhyun. Entah tatapan macam apa itu, yang jelas sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kyu~",lirih sungmin.

"Apa tidak cocok?",tanya kyuhyun to the point dengan pandangan miris. Sungmin malah meneteskan air mata."Hahh~ aku benar-benar tidak berguna",ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju.

Grepp~

Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun posesif."Ani! Cukup disampingku kyu~ itu sudah cukup",ucap sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ming~",lirih kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan sungmin.

Te to the Be to the Ce is TeBeCe ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

-o0o-

"Jadi ini rumahmu eum?",namja cilik bernama Gaemgyu itu berujar ketika kini mereka berdua berhenti didepan rumah minimalis. Minnie mengangguk imut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci digenggamannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? Ini sudah sangat malam, kamu juga segera masuk minimi.",gaemgyu langsung berbalik ia berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat sebuah suara menahannya.

"Chogiyo~",

Gaemgyu berbalik lagi dan menatap yeoja imut itu sekali lagi sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum menatap yeoja imut itu."Eum...a-apa kita bisa ber..te-man?",cicit minnie sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, entah kenapa ia sangat malu mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Namun bukannya menjawab gaemgyu malah menghampiri yeoja kelinci itu. Mengacak poni rata minnie gemas."Tentu saja",ucap gaemgyu sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

Seketika minnie menegakkan kepalanya. Mata foxynya kini menatap mata tajam gaemgyu yang entah kenapa terlihat sendu dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Geunde...apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ?",tanya minnie agak ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, rumahmu disini kan? Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu",gaemgyu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Jadi kamu akan kesini besok?",tanya minnie tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak.",

Minnie menatap tak percaya sosok namja yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sedikit."Ne?",minnie agak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja itu malah terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak -lagi- poni minnie."Bukankah kita bisa bertemu ditaman bermain tadi?",kini pertanyaan minnie malah dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Ohh~",minnie ber-o ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu ne? Jalja minimi",ucap gaemgyu sambil tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk pulang.

Minnie menatap punggung 'gaemgyu' namja yang baru saja ia kenal itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat manis."Jaljayo~ gaem..gyu",cicitnya pelan lalu berjalan pelan kembali menuju rumah 'indah'-nya.

Saat langkah kaki kecilnya memasukki rumah minimalis itu. Tersajilah sebuah adegan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. Sang eomma yang sudah terlihat kacau kini menyeret gusar koper putih besar miliknya."Eomma!",teriak minni sambil berlari menghampiri eommanya. Tangisannya pecah begitu saja saat tubuh kecilnya didekap hangat oleh eommanya.

"Minnie-ya..uljimaa~",ucap eommanya sambil mengusap sayang rambut panjang minnie yang terurai indah."Bagaimana minnie tidak menangis melihat eomma mau meninggalkan minnie seperti ini eoh?",protes yeoja cilik itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada eommanya.

Srettt

Dengan sekali tarikan kini minnie melepaskan pelukan mengharukan itu. Siwon -minnie appa- menarik minnie sampai-sampai mereka -kibum dan minnie- terlepas pelukannya."Siwon-ahh..",kibum berujar lirih. Hatinya sangat perih mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari suaminya yang notabene-nya terlah berhasil menempati tempat tertinggi dihatinya.

Siwon memandang kibum sinis."Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kamu lakukan disini kibum-ssi",ucap siwon sedingin mungkin. Walaupun hatinya benar-benar menolak segala kata-kata dingin itu. Namun ego yang kini menguasainya membuat lidah itu menata kata yang 'sedikit' dingin itu untuk terlontar begitu saja.

"Hikss..hikss...",isakan kecil itu berhasil lolos kembali dari bibir mungil minnie. Kibum segera menyeka air mata minnie cepat,"uljima chagi~". Dua kata itu cukup membuat hati siwon teriris. Karena kini ia merasa bahwa ia adalah tokoh jahat yang membuat dua yeoja yang sangat berarti untuknya kini meneteskan airmata. Sungguh siwon tidak menginginkan ini semua namun apa daya. Kenyataan yang berada didepan matanya membuat egonya semakin bekerja.

Kibum berdiri sehingga tatapan nanarnya kini bertemu dengan dinginnya tatapan siwon."Aku akan pergi.. Jaga minnie baik-baik siwon-ssi".

'Siwon-ssi'. Ingin rasanya siwon marah karena itu pertama kalinya yeoja itu memanggilnya seperti itu. Selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja cantik dihadapannya kini, tak pernah yeoja itu memanggilnya seformal ini. Tapi hey! Kalian tahu bukan kalau mereka -siwon kibum- kini benar-benar akan bercerai. Bukankah siwon tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu, walaupun hatinya begitu sakit.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Karena aku tidak akan pernah 'mengkhianati' ataupun 'mengecewakan' minnie",ucap siwon dengan memberikan penekanan terhadap dua kata yang dikutip itu. Kibum sakit? Tentu saja! Kata-kata penuh penekanan itu sangat jelas tertuju padanya.

"Aku pantas menerima itu..",batin kibum.

"Arrayo, kamu akan menjadi appa yang terbaik untuk minnie. Aku pergi",ujar kibum lirih. Ia harus segera beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum pertahanannya kini runtuh kembali. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat minnie akan kembali menangis karenanya.

Minni meraung-raung. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan eommanya pergi. Siwon terus memeluk minnie. Tanpa minnie sadari sang appa ikut meneteskan air matanya dalam diam.

'Mianhae minnie-ya', batin siwon. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada putrinya yang kini meronta-ronta.

- Keesokan harinya -

"Agassi ayolah makan walau hanya sesuap ne?", ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah merayu yeoja cilik. Yeoja itu tetap mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya dan tidak membukanya barang sedikit saja. Hanya gelengan kuat yang merespon semua rayuan ahjumma itu.

"Kibum eommonim pasti akan sedih kalau melihat agassi begini.",

"Eomma", kini yeoja imut itu membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Raut wajahnya kembali sedih."Aigoo~ uljima ne? Makanya agassi harus makan..tidak kasihan pada siwon appa eum?", bujuknya lagi. Dan itu membuat yeoja cilik itu merubah kembali raut wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Minnie benci appa!", satu kalimat itu menyelesaikan acara rayu-merayu. Kini yeoja cilik itu menyambar boneka kelincinya lalu beranjak keluar rumah."Agassi! Agassi!",teriak ahjumma itu yang membuat langkah kaki kecil minnie terhenti.

"Jangan ikuti minnie! Minnie mau bertemu dengan teman minnie! Kalau ahjumma tetap mengikuti minnie, minnie gak mau pulang, arraseo?!",bentaknya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Dan kalimat-kalimat itu membuat sang ahjumma menurut saja. Walaupun kekhawatiran mendominasi perasaan yeoja paruh baya itu.

Kini langkah kaki kecil yeoja imut itu membawanya kesebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa taman bermain sepi disiang hari? Jawabannya hanya satu! Hari ini hujan, walaupun tidak begitu deras, namun mana ada anak kecil yang diperbolehkan bermain saat hujan seperti itu.

Namun lain halnya minnie. Appanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Eommanya sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya bukan?. Minnie melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju salah satu ayunan yang ada disana. Ia menyamankan bokongnya untuk duduk disalah satu ayunan itu. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menggerakan ayunan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan-isakan kecil itu seolah berlomba-lomba dengan suara tetes-tetes air yang jatuh ke tanah.

Minnie seolah tidak menghiraukan berapa ribu tetes air yang mengguyur tubuhnya hingga benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan perasaannya kini. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tak ada lagi tetes air hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Kini terdapat sesosok namja yang membagi payungnya hingga menghalangi air hujan itu untuk menembus tubuh mungilnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh? Ini sedang turun hujan! Kajja!",tanpa persetujuan dari minnie. Namja itu menarik minnie berteduh disebuah rumah-rumahan yang ada ditaman bermain itu. Namja itu menutup payungnya lalu menatap yeoja disampingnya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gaemgyu-ah..",cicit minnie pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap indra pendengaran gaemgyu -namja disampingnya kini-.

"Eum..",deheman yang merespon panggilan minnie. Minnie mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sambil menatap sendu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Gaemgyu tertegun melihat sepasang mata foxy yang kini ia tatap begitu sendu dan entah kenapa tatapannya begitu membuatnya agak iba."Apa kamu akan menangis lagi ?",tebak gaemgyu yang membuat minnie menggeleng pelan.

"Gomawo~",ucapan lirih itu membuat gaemgyu agak terkejut."Untuk?",tanya gaemgyu.

"Gomawo kamu sudah datang..",ucap minnie kini dengan seulas senyum yang tidak dipahami memiliki arti apa.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 8

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

"Hoshh...hoshh...", deru nafas yang tidak beraturan kini memecahkan keheningan digedung olahraga yang sudah sepi itu. Kini henry terus berlari mengitari lapangan itu. Tak jarang dencitan sepatunya menggema ketika ia membelokan arah larinya.

Sekelibatan memori-memori saat ia berusaha mendekati sungmin ketika ia bersekolah di Jepang dulu kini muncul begitu saja. Berputar seperti sebuah film. Bermula dari sungmin yang dingin, namun tak kunjung menyerah ia terus mengikuti sungmin.

**"Berhenti mengikutiku!",sebuah teriakan itu terlontar dari bibir yeoja manis. Namun teriakan yang memekikkan telinga itu malah terlihat sebuah nyanyian merdu bagi henry. Tanpa ragu henry menggeleng pasti.**

**"Tidak akan Ny. Lee, aku Henry Lau sampai kapanpun tak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kita benar-benar berteman.",ucapan egois itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir sexynya. Tak lama kemudian iaa memamerkan 'trademark smile' kebanggaannya itu. Sungmin berdecak,"Terserah..",satu kata itu mampu membuat hati henry berbunga-bunga.**

**"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya' darimu.. Kajja!",ucap henry sambil menggandeng tangan sungmin. Sungmin membulatkan mata foxynya,"yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh?",protesnya. Henry menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu kembali menatap sungmin santai."Tentu saja mau mengantar chingu-ku pulang",ucapnya kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang 'menyilaukan' itu. Lalu kembali menggiring sungmin bersamanya tanpa menghiraukan protes-protes yang sungmin lontarkan.**

"Hosshh.. Hoshh...",entah sudah berapa putaran yang dilakukan henry. Langkah kakinya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ia akan menghentikan itu semua. Rapuh. Hatinya begitu rapuh sekarang. Ingin sekali henry egois untuk kali ini. Ingin ia meninju kyuhyun dengan tangannya sampai namja itu mati ditangannya. Mengingat perjuangan yang selama ini ia lakukan begitu sia-sia. Ia benar-benar kalah. Bertahun-tahun penantiannya akan cintanya sungmin namun sirna begitu saja. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi hanya berdiam.

Namun melihat sungmin, yeoja yang -sangat- ia cintai begitu nyaman dalam pelukan kyuhyun membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat lebih jauh kepada kyuhyun.

**'Salahkah aku yang menginginkan tanganmu mendekapku lembut'**

**'Salahkah aku yang menginginkan senyumanmu hanya tertuju padaku'**

**'Salahkah aku yang berharap bahwa hanya aku lah yang dapat menopangmu dikala kamu merasa sakit'**

**'Salahkah aku berharap...memiliki sedikit celah dihatimu...'**

**'Salahkah aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu min'**

**'Salahkan hati bodoh ini yang selalu mengharapkanmu bertahun-tahun'**

**'Salahkah aku berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi..."Gaemgyu"-mu'**

Gaemgyu? Tentu saja henry mengetahui itu. Karena semenjak sungmin 'mengijinkan' henry berteman dengannya. Saat itulah sungmin mulai sedikit terbuka kepada henry. Bahkan sungmin menceritakan kisahnya dengan 'gaemgyu'-nya itu. Sakit. Henry selalu sakit setiap nama itu tersebut oleh sungmin. Ia begitu iri dengan namja yang mampu menarik perhatian sungmin namun disisi lain ia sangat ingin membunuh namja itu karena berani-beraninya menyia-nyiakan sungmin. Sedangkan ia disini sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

Buaghhh

Kini kakinya tersengkat kakinya yang lain membuat tubuh henry tidak seimbang. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh tersungkur. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Dadanya naik turun mengingat lebih dari delapan putaran sudah ia lalui. Keringatnya keluar begitu banyak dari pelipis dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Kini pikirannya begitu dipenuhi oleh sungmin. Sungmin. Dan sungmin. Kini pikiran ia benar-benar memutar kembali ke saat sungmin meninggalkannya. Dan memang itu karena kesalahannya. Henry mengakui itu.

**"Min, apa kamu mengijinkanku untuk menjadi namja chingumu? Min-ah saranghae",dengan lantang ia mengatakan itu dilapangan. Dihadapan banyak orang. Hey! Siapa lagi jika bukan henry.**

**Sungmin menatap henry tak percaya. Henry jelas-jelas tahu bahwa hati sungmin hanya untuk 'gaemgyu'-nya. Tapi apa ia salah jika memiliki perasaan pada sungmin. Lagipula ia hanya berharap sungmin bisa melupakan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menyia-nyiakan dia.**

**"O-oppa.."Lirih sungmin. Membuat henry memberanikan diri menatap manik mata sungmin. Henry benar-benar terkejut melihat mata sungmin berkaca-kaca. Dengan bodohnya henry berpikir bahwa sungmin terharu lalu menerimanya.**

**"Kamu membuatku kecewa! Sepertinya pilihan pindah ke luar negeri memang sangat baik untukku",kalimat itu membuat henry termenung.**

**'Apa rasa ini salah?'**

**Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya kala itu. Ingin sekali ia menahan kepergian sungmin. Namun apa haknya ? Teman? Apa ia masih pantas disebut sebagai 'teman' jika sudah mengecewakan temannya sendiri?. Namun tak bisakah sungmin sedikit mengerti perasaannya.**

Henry mencoba bangkit kembali. Ia berniat berlari lagi. Namun baru lima langkah kakinya sudah tidak dipakai berlari lagi. Ia terhuyung hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tidak ada keranjang bola yang dijadikan pegangan olehnya.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!",geramnya. Saking marahnya ia sampai membalikkan keranjang itu hingga bola-bola yang tadi tertata rapi menjadi berantakan menggelinding tak beraturan.

"Yakkkkkkk!",

-o0o-

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat, mana ada pasien yang sudah larut begini tapi masih berkeliaran seperti tadi?",omel kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi selimut sungmin hingga menutupi badannya sebatas bahu."Aku rasa aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang.."Ucap kyuhyun sambil berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Seketika ia menoleh ke sungmin."Kajima~ bisakah kamu menemaniku sampai aku benar-benar tertidur?",pinta sungmin yang entah kenapa malah membuat kyuhyun senang minta ampun.

"Tentu saja Tuan putri..",ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Kini ia menarik kursi dan menyamankan bokongnya untuk duduk disana. Lalu tangan kirinya menari tangan sungmin dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala sungmin."Gomawo~",ucap sungmin.

"Untuk?",

"Gomawo kamu sudah datang..",ucap sungmin yang membuat keduanya tertegun. Seperti merasakan sebuah de javu. Tak lama kemudian sungmin menutup matanya perlahan kala rasa kantuk mendominasinya sekarang. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih tertegun. Namun beberapa saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah menepis pikiran-pikiran yang seketika muncul diotak jeniusnya.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang bertengger kokoh didinding rumah sakit itu."Sudah jam 2 malam?",gumamnya entah pada siapa. Namun seketika kantuk menyerang indra pengelihatannya dan sejuknya AC dikamar itu seolah mengantarnya kedalam dunia mimpi.

-o0o-

Padahal cahaya matahari belum mengganggu tidur pulasnya sungmin namun entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun sekarang. Ia melirik sekilas ke sisi ranjangnya. Ia melihat sosok namja yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Seulas senyuman terpancar dari bibir pucat sungmin.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut sungmin sedikit menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi dahi kyuhyun. Kini terlihat jelas wajah polos kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Dengan telunjuk lentiknya ia menyusuri wajah kyuhyun mulai dari dahi, batang hidung mancungnya dan terhenti ketika di bibir tebal milik kyuhyun. Terpancar warna merah merona dipipi pucat sungmin kini.

"Eunghh~",lenguh kyuhyun yang tentu saja menghentikan aksi telusuri-menyelusuri sungmin.

"Kamu sudah bangun?",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Semoga detak jantung bodoh ini tidak terdengar oleh kyuhyun..eitss tunggu! Bagaimana hati ini berdetak tidak normal begini dengan orang lain selain gaemgyu? Omona! Gaemgyu mianhae..aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini', batin sungmin berkelut.

"Untuk apa kamu bangun pagi begini? Kamu masih perlu banyak istirahat. Ini baru jam lima pagi",ucap kyuhyun yang menghentikan pergelutan batin sungmin.

"Eh? Eung..bukankah kamu harus sekolah eoh? Jangan bilang kamu mau bolos?",tebak sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu."Aigoo! Kalau kamu bolos aku meminjam catatan siapa? Karena mungkin tiga hari kedepan tidak memungkinkanku untuk sekolah..ahh, iya ada henry oppa, gwaenchana", ucap sungmin santai namun membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yakkkk! Andwae! Aku akan sekolah dan kamu ga perlu meminjam catatan bocah tengik itu! Awas kalau sampai itu terjadi!",oceh kyuhyun kalap yang membuat sungmin memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Waeyo?",tanyanya polos.

"Aigoo! Kamu itu yeojachinguku, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama namja lain. Dan lagi kamu gak boleh memanggilnya oppa! Bahkan aku saja tidak dipanggil begitu.",ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya cute -yang gagal total-.

Pletak

Sungmin menyentil pelan dahi kyuhyun."Itu karena kamu lebih muda dariku bodoh,bahkan seharusnya kamu memanggilku noona",cibir sungmin santai. Kyuhyun semakin tidak terima.

"Yak! Kenapa kamu malah menyentilku? Bukankah wajar aku tidak menggunakan embel-embel noona, karena kamu kan yeojachin-...",mulut kyuhyun seakan terkunci saat bibir lembut sungmin mendarat sempurna dipipi tirusnya.

"Kamu sangat berisik kyuhyun-ee (read:kyuhyuni)..",ucap sungmin saat melepas ciuman singkat dengan pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertegun lalu ia menyentuh lembut bekas ciuman dari sungmin."Kyuhyun-ee?",gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dibenaknya kini. Ia sangat senang.

"Yak! Kyu!",teriakan memekakkan telinga itu membuat kyuhyun kembali tersadar."Ne?",hanya ucapan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Aish jinjja! Terpesona denganku eoh?",goda sungmin yang malah membuat kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah tak percaya dengan kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan sungmin."Sana pulang, bersiaplah pergi sekolah. Aku mau lanjutkan tidurku",ucap sungmin kembali keposisi tidurnya.

Kyuhyun kini tersenyum melihat tingkah 'yeojachingu'-nya itu. Ia berdiri lalu membenarkan posisi selimut sungmin. Lalu ia mengecup singkat kening sungmin."Baiklah aku pergi ne? Jaljayo~",ucap kyuhyun yang direspon anggukkan imut oleh sungmin.

'Bisa benar-benar gila jika aku terus berlama-lama disini', batin kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kyuhyun kini sudah didepan pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek

Bunyi suara knop pintu yang berhasil terbuka sedikit tersaru dengan dentingan antara dua benda terbuat dari logam yang diyakini itu adalah sendok sayur dengan sebuah panci yang tengah berperang.

Hidung mancung kyuhyun kini dimanja dengan aroma yang sangat sedap.

Kruyukkk~

Perutnya seperti telah memberi alarm meminta segara diisi. Mengingat seharian kemarin dia belum menemui nasi dan lauk. Dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah ke arah dapur.

Disana dapat ia lihat jelas sesosok yeoja paruh baya namun tetap awet muda. Bagaimana tidak? Lazimnya yeoja seumuran dengannya itu memiliki tubuh yang lebar dan berbagai kerutan digaris wajah tegasnya, namun beda dengan yang satu ini. Yeoja paruh baya ini memiliki kulit mulus dan tubuh proposional, layaknya model-model muda.

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak diwajah lelah kyuhyun. Tentu saja kemarin hari yang melelahkan untuknya. Bahkan ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Ia menghampiri 'eomma tersayang'-nya itu. Sepasang lengan kekarnya kini sempurna membaluti pinggang ramping sang eomma.

"Ehh?!",heechul agak tersentak saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Eo-mma...",lirih kyuhyun. Sontak heechul melepas pelukan kyuhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya hingga menatap kyuhyun.

"Yak! Darimana saja kamu eoh?! Semalaman eomma menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak aktif",omel heechul yang segera diputus kyuhyun.

"...mianhaeyo eomma..",cicitnya lagi. Awalnya heechul ingin sekali memukul anaknya habis-habisan kali ini namun melihat anaknya tampang murung kali ini ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dimatikan kompor yang tengah menyala. Lalu ia menggiring kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengannya dimeja makan.

"Kamu kenapa eoh?", tanya heechul khawatir. Ia mulai mengusap pucuk kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut. Melihat anak semata wayangnya murung begini membuatnya tak tega.

"...aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh..cin-ta..",cicit kyuhyun pelan namun bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga heechul. Dan hal yang baru saja diucap kyuhyun membuat sebuah senyuman lebar tercetak indah diwajah kyuhyun.

"Jinjja ? Siapa yeoja yang berhasil mengambil hati anak eomma ini ?",ucap heechul tak sabaran. Namun kyuhyun tetap menunduk, sepertinya ia enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Hey, kenapa murung chagi ?",tanya heechul tambah khawatir.

"..."

"Ayolah bicara kyu, bukankah ini kabar bagus?",

"Eum...hanya saja ini membuatku menjadi namja brengsek eo-mma",ucap kyuhyun lirih lagi.

"Ne? Jangan bilang kamu sudah menyentuh calon menantu eomma sebelum menikah?!",tebakan heechul membuat kyuhyun melolot kaget.

"Yak! Eomma! Apa aku terlihat semesum itu dihadapan eomma?",protes kyuhyun yang membuat heechul sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu."Geuronikka wae?",tanya heechul lagi.

"Eomma masih ingat gadis kecil manis yang aku temui dulu kan?",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat heechul sedikit berpikir.

"Omona! Kyuhyun-ahh~ itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Bahkan mungkin dia juga sudah melupakan janji itu, ayolah kyu, berpikir realistis!",oceh heechul yang membuat kyuhyun tertegun.

'Benarkah ia sudah melupakan janji itu?',batinnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap-siap! Kamu bau, kamu mau ke sekolahkan ? Cepat mandi dan cepat kenalkan eomma dengan calon menantu eomma. Arratji?",ucap heechul sambil mendorong kyuhyun agar cepat beranjak dari sana.

TE to the BE to the CE is TBC ^3^


	9. Chapter 9

-o0o-

"Yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh? Ini sedang turun hujan! Kajja!",tanpa persetujuan dari minnie. Namja itu menarik minnie berteduh disebuah rumah-rumahan yang ada ditaman bermain itu. Namja itu menutup payungnya lalu menatap yeoja disampingnya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gaemgyu-ah..",cicit minnie pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap indra pendengaran gaemgyu -namja disampingnya kini-.

"Eum..",deheman yang merespon panggilan minnie. Minnie mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sambil menatap sendu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Gaemgyu tertegun melihat sepasang mata foxy yang kini ia tatap begitu sendu dan entah kenapa tatapannya begitu membuatnya agak iba."Apa kamu akan menangis lagi ?",tebak gaemgyu yang membuat minnie menggeleng pelan.

"Gomawo~",ucapan lirih itu membuat gaemgyu agak terkejut."Untuk?",tanya gaemgyu.

"Gomawo kamu sudah datang..",ucap minnie kini dengan seulas senyum yang tidak dipahami memiliki arti apa.

GREP

Dengan satu tarikan lembut kini minnie berhasil merengkuh tubuh jangkung gaemgyu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang yang cukup lebar untuk ukuran anak kecil. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan hangat kali ini. Sedangkan gaemgyu hanya terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba minnie yang membuat jantungnya hampir saja meloncat keluar.

Gaemgyu memberanikan diri membalas pelukan itu. Bahkan ia berani mengusap lembut."Uljima~",cicit gaemgyu.

Walaupun minnie menangis dalam diam, tetap jangan salahkan gaemgyu yang dapat mengetahui itu karena mengingat kini kaos yang dipakainya mulai basah oleh air mata."Eomma dan appa jahat , hikss hikss",ucapan minnie kali ini membuat gaemgyu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi chubby milik minnie dan menyeka lembut air mata yang keluar tanpa permisi itu.

"Sudah pernah aku bilang bukan? Kalau tak ada eomma dan appa yang jahat. Tapi hanya ada eom-...",ucapan gaemgyu terhenti mana kala.

KRUYUKKKK~

Suara perut yang minnie sangat kenal membuat pipinya merah merona karena malu. Gaemgyu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucuyeoja kecil yang kini menyita perhatiannya belakangan ini.

"Kamu belum makan eoh?",

Pertanyaan itu direspon gelengan gemas oleh minnie."Cha! Kajja kita cari makanan untuk mengisi perut uri minnie..",ucap gaemgyu asal dan tanpa persetujuan si pemilik , ia menyambar saja tangan mungil minnie. Gaemgyu yang menyadari tangan minnie begitu dingin segera menatap yeoja mungil itu intens.

GREPP

Dengan satu gerakan ,gaemgyu berhasil memindahkan jaket hangatnya ke tubuh mungil minnie. Minnie cukup tersentak dengan adegan ini. Ia menatap gaemgyu heran namun tak lama senyum terukir diwajah imutnya mana kala gaemgyu tersenyum kepadanya."Kamu sangat kedinginan",ucap gaemgyu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?",tanya minnie ragu.

"Geogjongma, tanganku akan tetap hangat karena sejak tadi aku tidak kehujanan bukan?",ucapan gaemgyu membuat sungmin beralih menatap tangannya yang kini tetap tergenggam erat oleh gaemgyu.

'Hangat',batin minnie.

"Cha! Kajja!",ucap gaemgyu semangat ketika sudah membuka payungnya.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 9

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

Flashback

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

"Huuuuaaaaaa! Eomma!",tangisan yang memekikkan telinga itu menyapa telinga kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sampai terhenti pada satu titik. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja kecil tengah berjongkok menangis. Entah sisi dari hati kyuhyun yang mana agak merasa iba. Ia menghampiri yeoja cilik yang tengah menangis itu. Dan berjongkok agar tidak begitu jauh jangkauan pandangnya. Namun baru saja berjongkok , kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Hingga memundurkan langkah kakinya mendadak. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga membuatnya tidak oleng.

Matanya terpaku menatap sesuatu yang dipeluk yeoja cilik itu. Sebuah boneka kelinci. Kyuhyun seperti merasa de javu melihat kejadian ini.

"Minimi~...",gumamnya sangat pelan.

Namun seketika ia kembali sadar. Dengan gerakan lembut ia menyeka air mata yang yeoja kecil itu keluarkan."Uljima~",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini pandangan keduanya bertemu. Polos itulah yang ada dibenak kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu."Kamu kenapa adik manis?",tanya kyuhyun lembut bahkan sangat lembut.

Dengan gerakan lembut ala anak-anak, yeoja kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan imutnya ia mengerjapkan matanya hingga sisa-sisa air mata dipelupuknya jatuh begitu saja."Hey jangan menangis, kamu kenapa ?",ucap kyuhyun lembut lagi sambil mengusap pucuk kepala yeoja kecil itu.

"Hye..mi butuh eo..mma",ucap hyemi -yeoja kecil itu- dengan suara khas sesugukan.

"Jadi namamu hyemi eum ? Memangnya kemana eommamu ? Mau oppa bantu carikan ?",tawar kyuhyun. Hyemi menatap kyuhyun lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng lemah.

Puk puk

Hyemi sedikit menepuk lantai kosong disampingnya."Temani hyemi sampai eomma datang ne ? Eomma sepeltinya masih diluang doktel..",ucap cadel hyemi. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjadi duduk disebelah hyemi. Entah apa yang membuat kyuhyun mau melakukan itu. Kyuhyun terus menatap hyemi sendu.

'Kenapa begitu mirip... Minimi~ bogoshipeo', batin kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Apa semua namja didunia ini pembohong?!",tanya hyemi yang sukses membuat kyuhyun tersentak.

"Eh?"

Hyemi mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci dalam dekapannya.

"Appa bilang sangat mencintai eomma tapi kenapa saat eomma ada dilumah sakit appa tidak pernah datang ? Dan kenapa yoogeun juga pelgi meninggalkan hyemi sepelti ini ?! Hyemi benci namja pokoknya! Hiksss hikss hikss...benci...bencii"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat bocah yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Yoogeun?",lirih kyuhyun.

"Itu nama namja babo! Babo! Babo! Pokoknya hyemi benci yoogeun! Bagaimana bisa ia kelual dali lumah sakit ini tanpa pamitan sama hyemi! Hikss hikss...".

Akhirnya kyuhyun mulai mengerti apa yang dialami oleh hyemi. Seketika ia mengingat sungmin yang appanya tidak menjenguk eomma sungmin bahkan sampai eommanya itu menghadap Tuhan. Namun disisi lain ia teringat pada minnie. Wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala hyemi dan tersenyum tulus.

"Hyemi-ah.. Uljima~ oppa yakin appamu dan yoogeun punya alasan melakukan ini semua..",ucap kyuhyun lirih.

'Begitu juga aku min..', lanjutan ucapan itu tentu saja dilanjutkan didalam hati.

"Tapi hyemi pasti tau kan kalau appa hyemi dan yoogeun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi hyemi, uljima~"

'Begitu juga aku min..',lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Flashback end

-o0o-

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya yang sudah terlihat sangat riuh. Mungkin bisa dibilang kyuhyun adalah murid 'terakhir' yang hadir sebelum bel yang memekakan telinga itu berkumandang. Ia menyamankan bokongnya ditempat duduknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya hari ini tidak bersemangat. Karena sungmin ? Ya mungkin saja. Henry sedari kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya ,ia terus memperhatikan namja berperawakan jangkung itu ataupun hanya sekedar melirik.

' Bagaimana dengan kondisi sungmin? ', batin henry. Henry berniat untuk bertanya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat yesung dan donghae menghampiri kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaan sungmin ? ", tanya donghae yang sontak membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi ditujukan ke jendela.

"I-itu...", kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan donghae. ' Apa harus aku memberitahu mereka kalau sungmin itu mempunyai sakit yg serius ? Hmm, sepertinya tidak perlu ',batin kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana hae-ah.. Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja",bohong kyuhyun. Yesung yang diam kini memperhatikan gerak-gerik mencurigakan kyuhyun.

"Yak! Panggil aku hyung! Aish!",omel donghae sambil menjitak pelan kepala kyuhyun.

Namun kyuhyun hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan donghae. Dan ini membuat yesung benar-benar curiga.

" Apa benar tidak ada apa-apa kyu ?", kini yesung membuka suaranya hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Ahh itu.. Ne hyung ,sungmin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.",bohong kyuhyun -lagi-. Yesung mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun.

"Jika kamu butuh bantuan jangan sungkan pada kami ,arratji?",ucap yesung yang membuat donghae cengo. Lalu yesung berlalu, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menatap miris punggung yesung yang semakin menjauh darinya.' Gomawo hyung..' ,batin kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan si kepala besar itu ? Sangat aneh, yasudahlah",oceh donghae lalu ia mengikuti yesung yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah hyungdeul-nya itu. Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke semula, namun tatapannya terhenti saat menatap pandangan henry yang tertuju padanya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, henry dengan cepat memutuskan kontak itu dengan kembali menatap papan tulis kapur yang masih kosong itu.

Kyuhyun memandang datar punggung henrylalu menatap sekilas ke kursi disebelahnya yang masih kosong. Dan sepertinya langit yang cerah kembali menarik perhatian kyuhyun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja berkuliat pucat itu. Sedangkan henry sibuk menautkan tangannya dengan gelisah.

' Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kyuhyun tahu, aku juga yakin sungmin itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.. ', batin henry bergelut.

Srattt

Suara pintu geser menginstrupsi henry untuk menghentikan pergulatan batinnya. Kini sosok sangar Kim Seonsaeng berhasil menghentikan segala aktivitas yang terjadi dikelas. Kim seonsaeng mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya keseisi kelas.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi..",panggil Kim seonsaeng yang membuat semua mata kelas itu tertuju pada kyuhyun yang memandang datar ssaem yang terkenal Tegas -galak- itu.

"Dan...henry-ssi",panggil kim ssaem lagi yang membuat henry kaget.

"Jo-yoddo ? (Saya juga)",pertanyaan henry dijawab anggukkan kecil dari kim ssaem.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya keruang guru.",ucap kim ssaem telak lalu berlalu dari kelas itu. Seketika suasana kelas kembali ricuh.

Yesung dan donghae buru menghampiri kyuhyun. "Ada apa kyu? Kamu bermasalah dengan henry lagi?", "Bagaimana bisa kamu bermasalah dengan Kim ssaem?",tanya yesung dan donghae beruntun.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya tak tahu lalu berangsur pergi meninggalkan kelas ricuh itu. Henry juga ikut bangkit dan berjalan mengekori kyuhyun. Karena ruang guru cukup jauh dari kelas jadi cukup banyak waktu mereka diam dalam 'perjalanan' itu.

"Ehemm..",henry sedikit berdehem untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ssi... Bagaimana keadaan sungmin ?",tanya henry serius. Karena memang seharusnya dia menanyakan hal ini langsung ke kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap henry -yang ada dibelakangnya- dengan tatapan datar.

"Gwaenchana, gogjeongma. Dan berhenti urusi sungmin, arra ?",ucap kyuhyun dingin lalu berniat membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun gerakannya tertahan mana kala tangan henry menahan lengannya. Mau tak mau kyuhyun kembali menatap henry.

"A-aku juga temannya, setidaknya bukannya wajar aku mengetahui keadaannya. Jebal, marhaebwa",pinta henry.

"Su-...",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti ketika suara memekakkan telinga mengistrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Omo! Jadi kau homo?!",ucap seorang yeoja yang terkejut melihat henry menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

"MWO?!",teriak henry dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

-o0o-

Sungmin kembali membuka kembali kelopak mata yang sedari tadi ia paksa untuk terpejam. Ia menatap nanar pintu geser yang belum lama dilewati oleh kyuhyun. Seketika liquid cair mulai membendung mata beningnya. Saat mata mungil itu sudah tidak dapat menampung lagi dan membuat cairan bening itu jatuh bebas, ia meloloskan isakan kecil.

"hikss..mianhaeyo kyu,mian..hikss",sungmin menangkupkan sebelah tangannya dibibirnya seolah-olah menyimpan isakan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Aku hanya tak ingin seperti appa yang tidak memegang janjinya untuk selalu bersama eomma, aku harus bagaimana kyu ?', batin sungmin.

Setelah kian menit sungmin menangis, kini tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup lembut bibir shape M-nya mulai beringsur ke kantong celana pakaian rumah sakit -yang ia gunakan- itu. Ia merogoh cukup lama kantong itu sampai sesuatu benda mungil itu berhasil ia raih. Perlahan dikeluarkannya benda itu.

Sungmin berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Diangkatnya kunci mungil dengan gantungan kelinci kecil berwarna pink -benda itu- sebatas jarak pandang matanya. Tanpa ia sadari liquid yang berasal dari matanya kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Hikss.. Naega eottokhae?!",isakannya kini lebih dari sebelumnya. Sungmin memeluk benda itu seakan tak ingin benda itu jatuh bahkan sampai lecet sedikitpun.

Srattt

Bunyi pintu geser itu menghentikan isakan sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mengusap sisa-sisa jejak airmatanya lalu memasukkan benda 'kramat'nya kedalam sakunya lagi.

"Aga-... Agassi wae geure ? Manhi appo? (Nona apa ada yang salah? Apa sangat sakit?)", ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih bisa dibilang awet muda itu dengan nada yang kalut. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Gwaenchana, hanya saja aku sangat ingin pulang.."

"Tapi Tuan bilang agasshi harus tetap dirumah sakit sampai benar-benar sembuh",saran Kim ahjumma. Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Benarkah itu appa yang bilang ? Apa appa pernah peduli denganku ? Bahkan appa tidak tahu jika anak semata wayangnya kini benar-benar sakit",gumam sungmin pelan lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah membaik ahjumma, ahjumma tidak cerita apapun pada appa kan ?",tanya sungmin penuh selidik.

"Tenang saja agasshi, saya juga ingin Nona sendiri yang memberitahu Tuan."

Sungmin menggangguk-angguk paham,"kalau begitu aku ingin pulang hari ini, boleh ya ?",ujar sungmin lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan Nona. Saya akan keruangan Dokter Song untuk memastikan kondisi anda benar-benar tidak masalah jika dibawa pulang."

"Eumb.. Aku yakin Dokter Song mengijinkanku pulang",ucap sungmin mantap sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

-o0o-

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata mochi gila ini menyukai sesama jenis",ucap yeoja itu seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Mochi? Yak! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud! Tapi..Jaga ucapanmu adik kelas",ucap kyuhyun dingin langsung menepis tangan henry lalu meninggalkan kedua insan yang berbeda jenis itu.

"Yak! Han Hye Neul-ssi! Jaga ucapanmu arra ?! Tidak cukup aku mendengar suara cemprengmu kemarin eoh?",oceh henry dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Yak! Aku berteriak juga karena kau sudah membuat Ruang olahraga kembali berantakan! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau membersihkan sendiri ruangan besar itu sangat melelahkan!?"

Flashback on

"Yakk!",teriakan yang menggema itu menghentikan aksi brutal henry mengacak-acak bola dalam keranjang yang awalnya sudah tersusun rapi. Henry menatap sumber suara. Ternyata itu berasal dari sesosok yeoja mungil yang menggunakan pakaian olahraga dan jangan lupakan rambut pendeknya yang ia kuncir satu. Wajah penuh peluh itu kini menatap henry geram.

"Yak! Apa kau sudah gila! Aku mengerjakan semua ini dengan tenagaku sendiri bukan dengan menggunakan robot!",geram yeoja itu.

"Mianhaeyo..",ucapan henry yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh yeoja itu.

"Aish! Eottokhae?! Kau menyebalkan mochi!",teriak yeoja itu lagi kalap.

"Mwoya?! Mochi?",

"Ne! Lihat saja wajahmu yang tembem dan bewarna pucat begitu, sangat mirip mochi! Yak! Sekarang bereskan kembali semuanya!",perintah yeoja itu lagi.

Henry menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam pengelihatannya pada pakaian olahraga dibagian dada sebelah kanan."Han Hye Neul X-1..",gumam henry pelan. Dan pandangan henry membuat hyeneul -yeoja itu- menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat mesum?!",teriak hyeneul.

"Aishh! Berhenti berteriak! Seharusnya sebagai adik kelas kau harus sopan dengan kakak kelas..",omel henry.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau kau itu sunbae-ku atau yayasan sekalipun, pokoknya sekarang kamu harus membereskan ini seperti semula",

"Aish! Arraseo, karena aku yang salah aku akan membereskannya! Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku mochi! Menjijikan",

Flashback end

"Bisakah tidak bahas masalah kemarin lagi? Lagipula aku sudah membantumu membereskan semua itu",bela henry. Hyeneul menatap namja dihadapannya ini tidak percaya.

"Ta-..", baru saja hyeneul ingin berujar namun henry sudah mengelaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisa-bisa kena amuk oleh Kim Ssaem."

"Eh?! Kau juga dipanggil kim ssaem? Baiklah kalau begitu kita satu tujuan, kajja!",ucap hyeneul sambil jalan mendahului henry.

"Aishh! Terserahlah!"

Teacher's Room

Tok tok tok

Untuk sekedar menghormati para guru yang ada di ruangan itu, kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu sebelum masuk. Lalu ia menuju meja Kim Seonsaengnim.

" Ada perlu apa Seonsaengnim memanggil saya ? ", tanya kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Kemana henry lau ? ",tanya Kim Ssaem untuk menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Saya tidak tahu ",ucap kyuhyun tak peduli.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan itu menghentikan perbincangan antara Kim ssaem dan kyuhyun. Ternyata itu berasal dari tangan henry. Henry dan yeoja mungil -hyeneul- yang mengekorinya kini sudah didepan meja Kim Ssaem.

" Selamat pagi seonsaengnim, ada apa anda memanggil saya ? ",tanya henry.

" Nah karena kalian bertiga sudah ada disini, mengingat henry saat di Jepang mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat baik dibidang matematika dan disini kami mempunyai cho kyuhyun yang pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika.",jelas kim ssaem panjang lebar.

" Lalu ? ",tanya kyuhyun.

" Jadi begini, berhubung Han Hyeneul-ssi lemah dipelajaran matematika. Saya ingin salah satu dari kalian menjadi mentornya. Bagaimana menurutmu Hyeneul-ssi ? ", ucap telak Kim ssaem. Mengingat ia Guru sekaligus Kepala sekolah, jadi wajar ia mengambil keputusan sesuka hati.

" Mwoya ? ",teriak hyeneul kaget dan tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua namja itu -kyuhyun dan henry-.

" Kamu bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua, bagaimana ? ", ucap kim ssaem lagi. Kali ini hyeneul menatap henry terlebih dahulu. Ia buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

' Sunbae galak dan suka membentak seperti dia tidak cocok untuk menjadi mentor! Maldo andwae! ',batin hyeneul.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kyuhyun yang memandangnya datar.

DEG

' Omona! Ige mwoya? Padahal dia tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun, tapi kenapa begitu mempesona. Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan hyeneul-ah ', batin hyeneul sambil memukul kepalanya gemas.

" Yak! Hyeneul-ssi, bagaimana ?", bentak Kim ssaem.

"I-itu.. A-aku..."

-o0o-

" Akhirnya aku sudah tidak memakai pakaian menyebalkan itu lagi, leganya~ ", ucap sungmin sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

" Mungkin sebentar berjalan-jalan dirumah sakit tidak masalah ", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok orang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Namun sungmin tetap melangkah keluar dengan santai. Sesekali ia menyapa suster yang memang sudah ia kenal.

" Apa kau tahu kalau 'master' dari sekolah kita itu kembali dikalahkan oleh gaemgyu ?! ",

" Kau benar! Padahal yang dari kabar yang beredar itu gaemgyu adalah anak yang cerdas, bahkan aku tidak habis pikir kalau anak cerdas pun bisa maniak game. Daebak! ",

Percakapan singkat itu menghentikan langkah santai kaki sungmin. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat mendengar nama orang yang sedang diperbincangkan itu. Tangan sungmin mengepal gelisah. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya itu kini keningnya mulai bermunculan peluh.

Dua orang namja yang memperbincangkan 'hal tabu' -menurut sungmin- itu mulai meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit itu. Seolah tersadar sungmin menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan kiri, mencari sumber suara. Ia berlari menuju jalan keluar yang ia yakini dilalui dua namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Langkah kakinya kini membawa sungmin kedepan rumah sakit. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat dua orang anak yang berseragam berbeda dengan sekolahnya sedang berada dihalte bus dekat rumah sakit. Tanpa memikirkan lelah,sungmin menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Chogiyo (permisi) , boleh saya bertanya ?",tanya sungmin sopan.

"Eh? T-tentu saja noona.",ucap salah satu namja yang diyakini bernama Choi Minho. Jangan salahkan sungmin yang dapat mengetahui itu, karena mereka berdua menggunakan Name Tag. Sehingga mempermudah semua itu.

"Apa noona tersesat ?",tanya namja manis satunya lagi yang diyakini bernama Lee Taemin.

"Eo? A-aniimnida",ucap sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Lalu ?",tanya taemin.

"I-itu.. Apa kalian mengenal g-gaemgyu?",sungmin agak ragu menanyakan hal ini. Tapi jujur saja disatu sisi sungmin benar-benar penasaran, namun disisi lain ia merasa bersalah.

' Apa benar yang kulakukan ini ? ',batin sungmin.

Kedua namja cilik dihadapannya kini menatap sungmin heran. Bagaimana tidak ?! Wanita manis seperti sungmin menanyakan seorang 'master' game ? Apa sungmin terlihat seperti yeoja yang maniak game ? Totally no!

"Eum.. Aku tidak menyangka noona manis seperti noona menyukai game",ucap minho.

"I-itu..", sungmin benar-benar gugup sekarang. Apa yang harus dijawabnya ?

"Kami hanya mengenalnya sebatas dunia maya saja noona. Geunde 'master' dari sekolah kami itu satu-satunya gamers yang pernah berhubungan langsung dengan gaemgyu",jelas taemin.

"Ye? Jeongmal ? Nugu? Apa boleh aku bertemu dengannya ?",tanya sungmin beruntun.

"Hmm, dia anak kelas XII-1, Jungmo. Kim jungmo",ucap minho.

"J-jungmo. Kim jungmo",gumam sungmin.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

-o0o-

"Cha! i sigsa seodulleo (ini cepatlah makan)!",ucap gaemgyu sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus kue ikan yang masih terlihat mengebul.

Dengan gerakan pelan minnie mengambil bungkus kue ikan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Karena satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk boneka kelinci yang sudah basah kuyup itu." Gomawo, kamu tidak mau ? ",cicit minnie saat gaemgyu hanya membeli satu saja.

Gaemgyu menggeleng pelan setelahnya ia tersenyum." Aku tidak lapar, biar minimi saja yang menghabiskan itu ",jelas gaemgyu lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah nintendo mini dari sakunya dan mulai tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Untung saja tempat jual kue ikan dipinggir jalan itu sepi, jadi gaemgyu dan minnie bisa berteduh sementara disana.

Minnie menundukkan kepalanya seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia membuka bungkus kue ikan itu dan dikeluarkannya kue ikan yang masih hangat itu.

" Cha! Kamu juga makan gyunie-ah ",ucapan minnie yang bersamaan dengan sepotong kue ikan yang kini bersarang dimulut gaemgyu.

Gaemgyu menghentikan permainannya dan menatap tajam minnie. Jujur saja ia baru ingin memarahi minnie yang sudah membuatnya terganggu saat game tengah akan naik level. Namun tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi sendu, manakala minnie tersenyum manis kearahnya.

DEG

' Apa itu ? Bunyi detak jantungkukah ? Apa bocah ingusan sepertiku bisa suka seseorang ? Aigoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan gyu ? ',batin kyuhyun.

L.O.S.E.R

Tulisan 'kramat' itu terpampang jelas dilayar gamenya. Andai saja yang dihadapannya kini bukan yeoja dan terlebih bukan seorang minnie. Mungkin gaemgyu akan mengamuk ria. Dengan segera ia mematikan gamenya itu, lalu menggigit menjadi dua potongan kue ikan yang tadi disumpal minnie tiba-tibe kemulutnya.

" Omo! Kamu memberiku ekornya?",ucap gaemgyu kaget saat melihat sisa potongan kue yang ada ditangannya.

Minnie menggangguk," bukankah gaemgyu hanya menyukai ekornya saja ? Benarkan ?",

Mendengar penuturan minnie ,gaemgyu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia kembali menatap minnie,"ahh iyaa lain kali gunakan cara yang manis jika mau menyuapi orang lain, dari mana kau belajar cara kasar seperti itu? ",protes gaemgyu.

Minnie menatap heran gaemgyu," mianhae gyunnie-ya, tapi minnie mengikuti cara gyunnie menyumpal mulut minnie dengan es krim waktu itu ",jelas minnie polos.

Gaemgyu membulatkan matanya, lalu ia berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia memukul pelan dahinya lalu menggaruk rambutnya canggung.

"Ahh~ kau benar! Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ne? Karena itupun gerakan reflekku saja minnie, jangan ditiru"

"Ahh~ ne, sekali lagi mianhae ya gyunnie, minnie benar-benar tidak tahu",minnie mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"A-ani! Ini bukan salahmu, uljima ne ?",hibur gaemgyu. Ia hanya tak ingin dibuat pusing lagi dengan tangisan minnie. Minnie menggangguk imut.

"Cha! Sekarang hujannya sudah tidak terasa lagi, apa kita akan pergi dari sini eum?",tanya gaemgyu.

Minnie mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai mencerah.

"Kau benar, kajja!",ujar minnie semangat. Dan saking semangatnya ia sampai tak sadar kalau kini tangannya menggenggam bahkan menarik tangan gaemgyu.

Minnie melangkahkan kakinya riang menyusuri trotoar jalan. Sesekali minnie menunjuk benda-benda lucu yang dipajang pada etalase toko. Dan gaemgyu ? Tentu ia senantiasa mengekori langkah kaki minnie. Bahkan tak jarang ia tersenyum melihat tingkah minnie yang kini menjadi hiperaktif. Mengingat sebelum ini minnie menangis.

Namun langkah kaki itu terhenti pada sebuah toko boneka dan pernak-pernik. Bahkan minnie sampai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan gaemgyu. Hal ini cukup membuat gaemgyu tersentak. Minnie mendekati kaca etalase itu. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan sebuah boneka Bunny bewarna pink yang sangat besar untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya.

Gaemgyu memandangi minnie yang tampak berbinar-binar melihat benda besar berbulu itu.

"Hahh~",gaemgyu menghela nafasnya. Mengingat uang disakunya kini mana cukup untuk membelikan boneka sebesar itu. Namun melihat minnie yang terlihat benar-benar menginginkan benda itu membuat otak jeniusnya kini berputar memikirkan caranya.

Srett

Gaemgyu menarik tangan minnie masuk ke dalam toko boneka itu.

"Gaemgyu mau apa ?",tanya minnie bingung.

Namun gaemgyu tetap menariknya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Namun bukannya ia mengajak minnie ketempat boneka itu berada tapi gaemgyu menarik minnie ke tempat pernak-pernik. Matanya menjalar kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu yang penting.

"Ahh ada!",ucap gaemgyu antusias saat menemukan 'bendanya'.

"Eh?",minnie makin bingung.

"Minnimi, mungkin sekarang aku hanya bisa membelikanmu gantungan kunci kelinci ini. Tapi tunggu ne? Nanti aku akan membelikanmu boneka bunny yang didepan sana itu. Arra?",ujar gaemgyu yang membuat minnie terpaku. Ia menatap gantungan kunci dengan kelinci pink yang menjadi gandulannya. Seketika senyum yang 'sangat' manis terkembang diwajah imut minnie. Lalu minnie mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah~ kajja kita ke kasir membayar ini"

Setelah membayar gantungan itu, gaemgyu dan minnie kembali menyusuri jalan kota Seoul itu. Kali ini langkah kaki gaemgyu-lah yang terhenti didepan sebuah toko yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Minimi~ kajja kita mampir ke toko ini",ajak gaemgyu. Lalu ia menarik minnie masuk kedalam toko itu.

Minnie menatap sekeliling toko itu heran."Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu ditoko ini gyunnie-ah ?",tanya minnie dan gaemgyu hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Cha! Sepetinya ini yang paling cocok. Ahjussi! Aku mau beli yang ini yaa",ucap gaemgyu pada ahjussi penjaga toko itu.

taman bermain

Gaemgyu dan minnie kini duduk berdampingan diayunan tali yang ada ditaman bermain. Suasana taman bermain masih saja sepi. Mengingat kondisi jalanan yang masih becek, jadi tidak membuat para orang tua melepaskan anak-anak mereka untuk sekedar bermain.

Namun suasana taman ini semakin sepi saja padahal ada 2 orang anak yang ada disana. Tapi gaemgyu sibuk sendiri dengan kertasnya. Entah apa yang ia tulis.

"Kau sedang apa eum ?",ucap minnie penasaran. Sambil berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan gaemgyu.

"Yak! Jangan mengintip! Nanti tidak akan manjur lagi",protes gaemgyu yang membuat minnie cemberut

"Habisnya minnie merasa diacuhkan sekarang. Menyebalkan!",dumel minnie sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aish! Sabar ne? Sebentar lagi selesai.",ucap gaemgyu yang masih sibuk dengan pulpen serta kertasnya itu.

"Cha! Selesai! Sekarang giliran minnie!",ucap gaemgyu sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas baru beserta pulpen.

"Untuk apa ?",

"Tulislah sesuatu yang ingin minnie tulis, dan saat dimasa depan nanti kita akan membukanya bersama. Eotte?",

"Hmm, sesuatu yang ingin minnie tulis?",gumam minnie lalu kini minnie mulai menggoreskan pulpen itu diatas lembar kertas putih.

"Cha! Sudah selesai!",kurang dari satu menit tulisan minnie sudah selesai dan suara minnie mengagetkan gaemgyu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa cepat sekali? Apa yang minnie tulis?",ucap gaemgyu sambil mencoba melihat apa yang minnie tulis.

"Yak! Jangan mengintip! Nanti tidak manjur lagi!",bentak minnie sambil menirukan ucapan gaemgyu sebelumnya dan itu membuat gaemgyu mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah! Kajja!",ucap gaemgyu lalu menarik minnie masuk kedalam rumah-rumahan tua yang jarang dipakai oleh anak kecil pada umumnya karena itu kotor.

"Gyunnie mau apa ?"

"Sssttt, ini lah gunanya aku membeli gembok tadi.",ucap gaemgyu sambil mengeluarkan gembok yang tadi ia beli ditoko itu.

Gaemgyu membuka sebuah pintu kecil dilantai rumah-rumahan itu -seperti layaknya ruangan bawah tanah namun tidak dapat dimasuki orang-. Ia membuka pintu itu dan kini terlihat seperti sebuah tempat penyimpanan. Lalu ia meletakan kertas yang sudah ia tulis dalam keadaan terlipat.

"Mana kertas milikmu?",tanya gaemgyu. Lalu minnie segera melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya pada gaemgyu. Lalu gaemgyu meletakan kertas minnie juga dan setelah itu ia menutup pintu kecil itu serta menggemboknya dengan gembok yang tadi ia beli.

"Nanti dimasa depan, kita membuka ini bersama-sama yaa? Jangan curang! Igo satu kunci untukmu dan satu lagi untukku",ucap gaemgyu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci gembok kecil.

"G-gomawo..dan maaf",ucap minnie lirih.

"Ada apa lagi ? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?",tanya gaemgyu khawatir.

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya,"ani, hanya saja minnie merasa minnie tidak berguna hari ini. Padahal gaemgyu sudah banyak melakukan hal yang membuat minni tidak sedih lagi. Tapi minnie bahkan tidak memberikan gaemgyu apa-apa",

Srettt tak

Minnie agak tersentak saat gaemgyu mengambil bunnynya dari pelukannya dan mencabut salah satu kancing yang ada dibaju bunny-nya.

"Anggap ini bayaran untukku hari ini, arra? Dan jangan merasa bersalah lagi",ucap gaemgyu sambil menunjukkan kancing boneka bunny itu ditangannya. Minnie tersenyum lalu mengangguk imut.

"Minimi~ maukah saat dimasa depan kita membuka gembok ini bersama lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama ?",ucap gaemgyu yang membuat mata minnie melebar sempurna.

"M-menikah?",gumam minnie.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 10

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

" Apa kalian yakin ia ada disini ? ",tanya sungmin ragu kepada dua namja yang mengantarnya kini.

Taemin mengangguk-angguk." Biasanya jam segini, sunbae bermain disini. Apa perlu kami mengantar noona ke dalam sana ? ",tawar minho kepada sungmin. Karena sangat terlihat sungmin tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini.

"A-ani, aku bisa sendiri kok. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida saengdeul ",ucap sungmin sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ne, sama-sama noona. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ne ? ",pamit taemin sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Setelah kedua namja itu meninggalkan sungmin. Kini ia beralih menatap spanduk bangunan itu. ' T-rax Net '.

"Hahh~ tak kusangka jika pencarian 'gaemgyu'ku harus berawal dari tempat ini", gumam sungmin entah pada siapa. Kini langkah kakinya membawanya masuk kedalam warnet itu. Suara bising kinilah yang menyapa telinga sungmin. Baru beberapa langkah ia masuk kedalam tempat itu, sudah banyak tatapan lapar dari para namja pelajar yang menghabiskan waktu dan uang mereka untuk bermain 'game'.

" Apa agasshi ingin memakai komputer ?", tanya namja berperawakan subur -kasir/server- itu yang ditujukan pada sungmin. Seketika sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap namja yang bertanya padanya.

"A-ani saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang disini.",ucap sungmin jujur yang membuat kasir itu tertawa mencibir.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang terlalu gampang percaya dengan dunia maya, bahkan nona cantik seperti anda mau saja bertemu karena dunia maya",ucap kasir itu yang membuat sungmin mengeryit tak paham.

"Ye?",

"Shindong ahjussi! Tambah billing milik komputerku ne ? Aku harus banyak berlatih un-...",cerocos seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang itu terhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet sosok seorang yeoja yang menggunakan dress selutut bewarna pink peach yang dipadukan dengan sepatu sket putih. Dan jangan lupakan rambut ikal panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah menutupi bahunya yang terekspos yang membuat yeoja itu terlihat manis dan tomboy disaat yang bersamaan.

Sungmin -yeoja yang ditatap- hanya menatap datar namja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami.

"Kau mau tambah berapa jam jungmo-ya?",tanya shindong -kasir- yang membuyarkan lamunan jungmo -namja itu-. Sedangkan sungmin mengerjapkan matanya menatap shindong dan jungmo bergantian.

'J-jungmo ? Musuh bebuyutan gaemgyu ?',batin sungmin.

"E-eh i-tu..",jungmo agak gugup karena melihat sungmin yang kini dihadapannya. Namun suara lembut sungmin menghentikan ucapan terbata-bata jungmo.

"A-apa kamu yang bernama Kim Jungmo ?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

Jungmo memandang sungmin heran."Eottokhae arra ? (Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?) Nona...",tanya jungmo masih dengan wajah bingungnya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya ,karena ia berniat mengetahui nama gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Sungmin. Lee sungmin",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

DEG

'Sangat cantik~ Omona! Pesona gadis ini mengerikan!',batin jungmo.

"Hm, jungmo-ssi bisa kita bicara sebentar ?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu namun membuat jungmo senang seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre.

"Ah~ tentu saja bisa! Kajja kita keluar dari sini dulu",ucap jungmo sambil mengajak sungmin keluar dari warnet.

"Yak! Yak! Jadi bagaimana dengan komputermu bocah tengik!",teriak shindong yang sudah tidak diindahkan oleh jungmo karena kini jungmo sudah keluar bersama sungmin.

Kona Beans Cafe Apgujeong

" Apa kamu ingin memesan sesuatu ? ",tawar jungmo pada sungmin saat mereka tiba disana.

" Hm, satu hot caffe latte cukup ",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

" Arraseo, kamu bisa memilih tempat dulu, biar aku saja yang mengantri, oke ?",ucap jungmo yang direspon anggukkan oleh sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengidarkan pandangannya pada cafe yang terlihat 'agak' elegan itu dan ia putuskan untuk duduk dikursi yang ada disisi jendela. Lalu ia mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya disalah satu kursi itu. Tak lama ia merogoh saku dressnya. Kini dalam genggaman tangannya ada sebuah kunci kecil dengan gantungan kunci kelinci mungil bewarna pink yang senada dengan dress yang kini dipakainya.

' Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan gaemgyu '

' Tapi apa ini sudah benar ? '

' Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kira-kira bagaimana selanjutnya ? '

' Apa kami benar-benar akan menikah ? '

"Yeojachingu-ku", seketika suara kyuhyun saat menyebut sungmin sebagai yeoja chingunya kini menghentikan pergelutan batin sungmin.

' Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kyuhyun ? Ah iya! Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun jika aku nanti bertemu gaemgyu ? '

' Apa aku sanggup menyakitinya untuk bersama dengan orang yang pernah menyakitiku ? Ah! Aku bisa gila sekarang! ',

" Satu gelas Hot Caffe Latte untuk agasshi cantik yang sangat suka melamun ini ",goda jungmo sambil meletakkan satu cup caffee latte yang tadi sungmin pesan. Sungmin langsung memasukkan kunci mungil itu kedalam sakunya lagi dan beralih menatap jungmo lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Geunde, ada apa kamu mencariku ? Bahkan sepertinya kita belum mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.",ujar jungmo.

"N-ne. Jwiseonghaeyo jungmo-ssi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya tanyakan",ucap sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanya ?",ucap jungmo santai sambil menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan.

"I-tu.. Apa kamu mengenal gaemgyu ?",ucap sungmin kini agak lantang yang membuat jungmo menghentikan acara minum tampannya. Ia menatap sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat disiratkan. Lalu ia menaruh gelasnya dan melipatkedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya disana.

"Ne, aku memang tahu tentangnya. Tapi ada urusan apa kamu dengannya ? Atau kamu salah satu fansnya ?",tanya jungmo penuh selidik.

"Eh? F-fans? Apa dia seorang artis?",ucap sungmin polos yang membuat jungmo sweatdrop seketika.

"Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Memangnya ada perlu apa dengannya ?",tanya jungmo sekali lagi.

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku selesaikan dengannya. Bisakah kau membantuku agar bisa bertemu dengannya ?",kini nada bicara sungmin seolah memohon.

"Hm, bisa saja."

"Jeongmal ?",

"Ne, tapi ada syaratnya",

"Ye? S-syarat ?"

"Iya, syaratnya adalah...",

-o0o-

"I-tu... A-aku.. Boleh aku memilihnya",ucap hyeneul terbata-bata sambil menunjuk kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Jwiseonghamnida seonsaengnim aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi mentor hyeneul-ssi..",sela kyuhyun dengan cepat. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan jadi mentor atau tidak. Namun berhubung sungmin sekarang lebih membutuhkan keberadaannya. Tentu saja ia memprioritaskan "yeojachingu"-nya. Lagipula untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini, alangkah baiknya jika sungmin memberi persetujuan dahulu. Ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa ?",tanya Kim ssaem.

"Eum..i-itu... Aku sudah menjadi mentor orang lain. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf",ucap kyuhyun sopan sambil membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruang guru itu.

Hening. Ya kini suasana didalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Henry, hyeneul maupun Kim ssaem terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ehmm..",henry mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sangat canggung menurutnya ini."Jadi karena kyuhyun menolak apa sekarang hyeneul-ssi 'diimbaskan' kepadaku?",ucap henry yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh hyeneul.

' Dia mau mati ya? Dia pikir aku ini apa sampai-sampai harus "diimbaskan" ?! Namja gila! ",batin hyeneul kesal.

" Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Kamu tidak keberatan kan henry-ssi ?! ",tanya kim ssaem

" Aku tidak keberatan, asal hyeneul-ssi bisa berhenti berteriak dihadapanku ",tutur henry.

" Yak! Kau pikir aku mau apa dimentori oleh namja gila sepertimu mochi!",oceh hyeneul.

BRAK

" Yak! Han Hyeneul jaga bicaramu! ",bentak Kim ssaem.

" Tapi samchon... ",ucap hyeneul lirih.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian arra ?! Mulai hari ini Henry Lau-ssi akan menjadi mentormu. Sekarang kalian kembali kekelas masing-masing, kelas pasti sudah dimulai.",perintah Kim ssaem.

Akhirnya kedua insan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru itu. Sedari tadi henry menatap punggung hyeneul yang jalan mendahuluinya dengan heran.

" Yak! Hyeneul-ssi! ",panggil henry yang membuat hyeneul menghentikan langkah kakinya dan dengan lari kecil henry menghampiri hyeneul.

" Mwo? ",tanya hyeneul jutek.

" Cih! Apa Kim ssaem itu samchon-mu eoh ?",tanya henry yang dibalas tatapan tajam hyeneul.

"Bukan urusanmu!",jawab hyeneul singkat dan kini ia berniat meninggalkan henry. Namun langkah kakinya tertahan mana kala henry menahan lengan mungilnya.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau bersyukur setidaknya aku masih mau menjadi mentormu. Kau tahu kau tadi itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ditolak kyuhyun",tutur henry yang membuat hyeneul terdiam dan tak lama tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi menatap lantai kini menatap henry nanar dengan mata berair."Kau benar! Aku bahkan belum memulai tapi sudah ditolak! Menyedihkan!",hyeneul dengan kuat menghempaskan tangan henry yang menahannya tadi. Kini ia berlari meninggalkan henry yang masih terpaku.

" Kenapa semua yeoja menyukai Cho Kyuhyun ? Cih! Yang menyedihkan itu kau Henry Lau-ssi dan bukanlah hyeneul ",gumam henry pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada miris.

-o0o-

Kini pelajaran dikelas sudah dimulai. Semua siswa fokus memperhatikan Yoon Ssaem yang sibuk berceloteh ria didepan kelas mengenai materi pelajarannya kecuali Cho Kyuhyun. Kini namja pucat itu benar-benar merindukan 'yeojachingu'nya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku lalu menyembunyikannya dilaci mejanya.

Dengan telaten jari-jari kekarnya menyentuh layar sentuh ponsel canggihnya.

To : My Ming ^^

"Annyeong ming^^ bogoshipeo ㅋㅋㅋ"

SEND

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan membaca sendiri pesan singkat yang baru saja ia ketik itu. Padahal itu hanya ungkapan biasa saja, namun hal itu sukses membuatnya berdebar menunggu balasan sungmin.

other side

Sungmin yang tengah melamun sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar di Kota Seoul kini harus rela membuyarkan lamunannya saat ponselnya sudah bergetar ria disakunya. Diambilnya benda pipih bewarna pink itu. Ternyata sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk dan itu dari "Cho Kyuhyun". Sungmin agak tersenyum tipis membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, jemari lentik itu membuka pesan itu. Seulas senyum tergambar di pipi chubby-nya lalu ia mulai membalas.

To : Cho Kyuhyun

Naddo. Apa kau membolos eoh? Bukankah ini masih jam belajar?

SEND

Setelah membalas pesan singkat itu,sungmin berniat memasukkan kembali ponselnya namun niat itu diurungkannya karena ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Tentu saja aku tidak membolos!

Hanya saja apa kau tak lelah?

Sungmin agak megerutkan dahinya bingung membaca pesan singkat dari kyuhyun. Lalu jemari lentiknya mulai membalas pesan itu.

To : Cho Kyuhyun

Lelah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun bagaimana bisa lelah?

SEND

Entah bagaimana cara kyuhyun membalas pesan sungmin. Karena begitu cepat ponselnya kembali bergetar.

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Tentu saja kau lelah. Sejak tadi kau berlari-lari dipikiranku tahu! ㅋㅋㅋ~

Sungmin sweatdrop membaca balasan dari kyuhyun. Dengan cepat pula ia membalas pesan itu.

To : Cho Kyuhyun

Berhenti menggombal ..

Lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaran, bukankah kamu tidak mengijinkanku meminjam catatan henry oppa?

SEND

Seperti sebelumnya pesan itu dengan cepat dibalas oleh kyuhyun.

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Berhenti mengancamku

Dan berhenti memanggil bocah tengik itu dengan sebutan oppa!

Aku cemburu ,arra?! Dan jangan beralasan itu karena aku lebih muda jadi tidak bisa kau panggil oppa.

Itu menyebalkan

Sungmin terkikik melihat balasan kyuhyun."Anak itu terlalu sensitif, kekeke~",gumam sungmin. Lalu ia kembali membalas pesan kyuhyun.

To : Cho Kyuhyun

Arra arra.. Dan perlu kau ingat Cho, margaku masih Lee, berhenti merubah margaku. Sejak kapan aku mengganti margaku?

SEND

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun kembali membalas dengan cepat.

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Sejak kau menjadi YEOJACHINGU-ku chagia~ ㅋㅋㅋ

Sungmin menatap miris pesan dari kyuhyun. Entah kenapa kini rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam dadanya.

'Apa aku masih pantas disebut yeojachingu-mu disaat aku memiliki status ini tapi aku masih memikirkan namja lain? Mianhae kyu~',batin sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar enggan membalas pesan dari kyuhyun kali ini. Ia memilih memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya cukup jauh, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ternyata itu pesan dari kyuhyun -lagi-

From : Cho Kyuhyun

Jaga kesehatanmu ne? Nanti aku akan menjengukmu sepulang sekolah.. Saranghae ^^

Lagi lagi sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat pesan singkat dari kyuhyun.

-o0o-

FLASHBACK

"S-syarat ?",ucap sungmin terbata-bata.

Jungmo yang dihadapannya kini hanya menggangguk santai.

"Eum.. Eotte ?",tanya jungmo.

"Ne. Apa syaratnya ?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu. Jungmo yang mendengar pertanyaan sungmin tersenyum.

"Berkencan.",

Satu kata itu membuat sungmin tegang. Bagaimana tidak ? Sungmin saja sudah cukup kalut dengan Gaemgyu dan Kyuhyun. Kini haruskah ia menambahkan Jungmo juga ?

"K-kencan?",

"Iya. Kencan. Bagaimana ? Hmm, aku tidak akan memaksan jika kau menolak",ucap jungmo santai dan seolah tak peduli itu. Ia kembali menyeruput Coffee yang ia pesan.

"B-baiklah aku setuju, hanya sekali ini saja 'kan?",tanya sungmin memastikan. Sedangkan jungmo memandang sungmin berbinar dan mengganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Ne, besok hari minggu bukan ? Kita bertemu disini lagi jam 11 siang, ne ?",ucap jungmo yang membuat sungmin sedikit berpikir.

' Dia benar. Besok hari minggu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa ya? Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun tahu? Aishh~ aku bisa gila! ',batin sungmin.

"Lee sungmin-ssi..",panggil jungmo yang membuat sungmin menghentikan pergelutan batinnya.

"Ahh~ ne. Baiklah aku setuju. Disini jam 11, kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi dulu ne?",pamit sungmin.

FLASHBACK END

-o0o-

Kini sungmin berdiri setia didepan gerbang sekolahannya sendiri. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke sekolahannya. Jangan salahkan sungmin yang tak mau masuk, mengingat sekarang ia tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah. Sebenarnya sungmin agak risih karena setiap ada orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan itu memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

' Apa ada yang salah denganku ? Atau jangan-jangan pelembab bibirku berantakan ? Aishh~ ',batin sungmin namun tangan lentiknya mencoba meraba bibir shape M-nya untuk memastikan ia masih tampil oke.

"Tidak masalah. Aish! Menyebalkan ditatap seperti itu! Kapan kyuhyun akan keluar ? Kenapa lama sekali! Ishh!",saat bibirnya mengucap nama 'kyuhyun' seolah itu memanggil rasa bersalah untuk berkumpul dibenaknya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengeluarkan benda yang selalu ia bawa-bawa disakunya ini. Ditatap lemah benda itu.

"Gaemgyu-ah.. Eottokhae?",gumam sungmin. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arloji yang bertengger indah ditangan kirinya.

"Aish, sepertinya lebih baik aku menghampiri bocah menyebalkan itu!",dengan langkah kaki yang cukup lebar ia memasukki kawasan sekolah itu.

Namun langkah kakinya itu terhenti mana kala ia menangkap seluet sosok kyuhyun dibalik pohon yang ada ditaman sebelum memasukki gedung sekolah itu. Sungmin tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa melihat kyuhyun. Namun senyum serta langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yeoja mungil yang kini berada dihadapan kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya sedang bicara serius.. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini?',batin sungmin.

Sungmin mendekat namun karena kyuhyun memunggungi sungmin jadi kyuhyun tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sunbae.. Johahae (aku menyukaimu)",ucap yeoja itu.

DEG

Lutut sungmin seolah lemas mendengar ucapan itu. Langkah kakinya yang gemetar kini melangkah mundur.

PRANG

Tanpa sengaja langkah mundur sungmin mendorong sebuah pot bunga kecil hingga pot bunga itu pecah. Akhirnya kedua insan -yeoja itu dan kyuhyun- mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sosok yeoja manis yang tampak tegang itu.

"M-mi..mianhae a-aku mengganggu kalian. Aku permisi.", dengan segera sungmin berlari dari tempat itu.

"Sungmin! Yak! Lee sungmin berhenti!",kyuhyun berteriak frustasi melihat sungmin yang berlari meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun berniat berlari mengejar sungmin, namun tangannya ditahan oleh hyeneul -yeoja itu-.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!",teriak kyuhyun.

Seketika hyeneul melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan kyuhyun pergi.

SRATTT

Kini ia menjongkokkan dirinya dan menangis disela-sela kedua lututnya. Saat dia mengadahkan kepalanya, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah. Dengan perlahan ia menggapai benda itu.

"K-kunci apa ini? Apa ini milik-'nya' ?",

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

-o0o-

Kini minnie menatap sebuah kunci gembok mungil dan gantungan kunci kelinci ditangannya. Seketika sebuah senyuman manis tergambar diwajahnya."Gomawoyo gaemgyu~",cicit minnie pelan.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu minnie mulai kembali semangat lagi. Walaupun siwon -appa minnie- semakin menggila menjadi workaholic dan kibum -eomma sungmin- yang tidak ada kabarnya tapi kini sudah tidak dihiraukan oleh minnie. Karena menurutnya kini Kim Ahjumma dan Gaemgyu ada saja sudah cukup.

"Nona apa hari ini nona akan bermain keluar lagi ?",tanya Kim ahjumma yang melihat minnie tengah menyisir dan melihat rupanya di cermin mungil khusus untuknya.

"Eumb~",jawab minnie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Geunde ahjumma, minnie sudah sering bilang berhenti memanggil minnie nona. Panggil saja minnie",rajuk minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Namun jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih sibuk menyisir rambut hitam ikal yang tergerai indah sebahu mungilnya.

Ahjumma menghampiri minnie dan membantu minnie menyisir dan memasangkan sebuah headband ribbon bewarna pink soft itu. Sangat terlihat pas digunakannya. Mengingat kini minnie menggunakan baju kodok warna pink kuat dengan dipadukan kaos warna pink soft. Sangat cantik.

"Gomawo ahjumma. Minnie sayang sama ahjumma~",ucap minnie manja saat headbandnya terpasang rapi lalu ia memeluk Kim Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma juga sangat menyayangi minnie yang sangat cantik ini",ucapnya tak kalah manis sambil mengusap rambut minnie dengan sayang.

Kriingggg Krriinngggg

Suara telepon yang ada diruang tengah rumah itu bunyi menggelegar dan akhirnya menghentikan acara mari-saling-berpelukan itu."Ahjumma turun mengambil telepon dulu ne? Setelah itu minnie juga turun, ahjumma sudah memasakkan bubur labu kesukaan minnie.",ucap Kim ahjumma yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh minnie.

Dengan langkah kaki cepat Kim Ahjumma menuju ke ruang tengah dan menyambut telepon itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo ini kediaman Lee",sapa Kim ahjumma saat mengangkat telepon itu.

"..."

Entah apa yang dikatakan ditelepon itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tegang dan jangan salahkan peluh-peluhnya mulai bercucuran.

"Mungkin anda salah Tuan.. Nyonya K-kibum tidak mungkin meninggal",ucap Kim ahjumma dengan serak karena mengingat beberapa tetes air matanya mulai turun.

Bughh

Boneka kelinci pink itu jatuh dengan tidak etisnya diatas lantai. Kim ahjumma menutup telepon 'tabu' itu dan menatap minnie yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan miris. Airmata dipelupuk mata foxynya mulai menggenang.

"A-apa k-kibum yang dimaksud itu eo-eomma?",minnie agak terbata mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dengan cepat Kim ahjumma menghampiri minnie dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu."Geogjongma, yang terpenting ahjumma masih disini dengan minnie. Uljimaa~",ucap Kim ahjumma sambil mengusap rambut minnie. Namun minnie tetap tidak bergeming. Ia tidak terisak sama sekali. Hanya setetes air mata saja yang berhasil keluar dari matanya.

"Ahjumma jangan bercanda.. Hari ini minnie tidak sedang ulang tahun, kenapa bercanda seperti ini?! Bahkan ini tidak lucu sama sekali",ucap minnie pelan tanpa isakan.

"Minnie..."

"Minnie tahu kalau eomma memang tidak ada disini, tapi eomma tidak akan pernah meninggalkan minnie. Minnie yakin itu",minnie terus berucap. Ia benar-benar berharap kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi saja.

"Minnie-yaa...",lirih Kim ahjumma.

"Jika benar eomma meninggalkan minnie, itu artinya minnie hanya bermimpi 'kan?! Ya! Pasti hanya mimpi! Apa minnie harus kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidur agar cepat terbangun dari mimpi menyeramkan ini?!",tanya minnie namun kini diakhiri oleh senyuman miris.

"Jangan seperti ini minnie.."

Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, minnie berhasil melepas pelukan Kim ahjumma dan berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

Dengan langkah kaki yang gusar minnie melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju taman bermain tempat biasa ia bermain dengan Gaemgyu. Langkah kakinya mulai melemah kala kini ia sudah didepan taman bermain.

Tap tap tap

Suara gesekan antara sepatu datar lucu milik minnie dengan tanah menjadi alunan musik lirih yang mengiringi langkah kaki minnie. Kini minnie mendudukan dirinya disalah satu ayunan. Bulir-bulir bening itu mulai bercucuran dari kedua sudut matanya. Minnie benar-benar pintar meredam isakannya. Hanya tetes demi tetes saja kini yang mewakili betapa hancur perasaannya sekarang.

JEDERRRR

Bunyi suara petir yang menggelegar cukup membuat minnie tersentak namun detik selanjutnya ia tetap pada posisi semula. Pandangannya benar-benar kosong. Ia bagaikan anak kecil yang sudah dihipnotis, hingga raganya seolah tidak memiliki jiwa.

Tes...tes... Tess tes tes

Hujan dari mulai rintik-rintik hingga kian menderas tidak membuat minnie bergeming. Minnie hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rantai disisi ayunan itu.

"Hiksshikss..."

Akhirnya isakan yang sedari tadi ditahan kini pecah pula. Bahkan kini suara isakan minnie seolah bersautan dengan derasnya guyuran hujan.

"G-gaemgyu-ah neo eoddiga?",lirih minnie. Dia benar-benar rapuh sekarang, dia membutuhkan sosok yang mampu menopangnya.

"Nona minnie!",samar-samar minnie mendengar suara orang memanggilnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Karena derasnya air hujan yang mengguyurnya serta air mata yang tak kunjung mengering membuat pandangan minnie benar-benar mengabur. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat jelas sosok yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Ditambah lagi pusingnya kepala yang benar-benar menderanya.

"Gaemgyu...", lirih minnie terakhir sebelum semuanya terasa gelap.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 11

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

"Yak! Lee sungmin berhenti!",ucap kyuhyun final sambil menarik tangan sungmin. Salahkan saja kaki sungmin yang terlalu pendek serta kaki kyuhyun yang panjang. Sehingga membuat kyuhyun dengan cepat mampu mengejar sungmin. Langkah kaki sungmin memang terhenti namun ia tetap memunggungi kyuhyun.

"Hey, jangan salah paham dulu. Dengar-..",

Dengan cepat sungmin berbalik dan memotong ucapan kyuhyun.

"Aniya, untuk apa aku salah paham ? Kau terlalu berlebihan Cho",ucap sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"Hahh~",kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu sungmin sehingga membuat sungmin menatap manik matanya.

"Hey, lihat aku.. Lihat siapa yang ada dimataku sekarang eung ?",ucap kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menatap lekat mata elang milik kyuhyun. Hatinya sungguh bergetar.

'Aku. Yang aku lihat hanya diriku.. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan gaemgyu padahal saat ini ada kyuhyun yang hanya menatapku?! Aku harus bagaimana ?',batin sungmin.

Tanpa sungmin sadari setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dan ini membuat kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Hey, uljimaa~ jebal! Lebih baik kamu memukulku daripa-.."

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti mana kala sungmin memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh sungmin bergetar. Kyuhyun sangat yakin sungmin menangis. Dengan tepukan lembut ia mencoba menenangkan 'yeoja'nya itu.

'Mianhae kyu.. Mianhae.. Tapi aku mohon untuk saat ini biarkan aku puas merasakan kasih sayang yang kamu berikan. Biarkan sejenak ini aku menjadi manusia yang egois, mianhae kyu',batin sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada dada bidang kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan tatapan nanar dari sesosok yeoja yang tidak jauh dari kedua insan yang tengah melaksanakan acara mari-berpelukan.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi yeoja 'itu' dimata kyuhyun sunbae",ucap yeoja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hyeneul sambil menatap kunci dengan gantungan kelinci pink mungil yang menghiasinya. Lalu hyeneul berlalu dari tempat itu, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat adegan mari-berpelukan itu lebih lama lagi.

-o0o-

Kini kedua insan -kyumin- berjalan beriringan ditrotoar sambil mengaitkan jari-jari dari kedua tangan mereka. Sangat terlihat serasi walaupun tak ada yang tahu bahwa kedua insan ini sedari tadi tenggelam dalam keheningan yang dibuat oleh keduanya. Tanpa ada yang ingin merusak keheningan ini. Sampai pada akhirnya kyuhyun mulai merasa jengah dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini.

"Hah~ ming, dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, lebih baik kamu memarahiku atau kalau perlu memukulku daripada diam seperti ini. Ini membuatku bingung",ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dan ucapannya sukses membuat sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh.

Jujur saja sungmin merasa sangat bersalah mendiamkan kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat egois. Ia marah atau lebih tepatnya cemburu saat ada yeoja lain yang menyukai kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia benar-benar bingung. Ia benar-benar masih mengharapkan 'gaemgyu'nya. Dan sungmin kalut, ia bingung harus bersikap apa menghadapi kyuhyun yang sudah sangat baik.

"Eobseoyo, kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku percaya kyunnie~",ucap sungmin yang tanpa sadar membuat kyuhyun merona.

'Tadi dia bilang kyunnie ? Omona! Aku ingin mendengar lagi suaranya saat memanggilku begitu',batin kyuhyun.

"Ehemm..",sungmin berdehem sepertinya ia sudah menyadari kalau ucapannya membuat kyuhyun seperti itu."Eung... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kedai es krim? Selama dirumah sakit aku hanya makan makanan yang tidak ada rasa, jadi sekarang aku ingin makan es krim. Eotte ?",ucap sungmin sambil memamerkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Arraseo! Kajja!", ucap kyuhyun sambil kembali jalan dan menggandeng tangan sungmin.

-o0o-

Hyeneul melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya. Bahkan tak jarang air matanya mengalir begitu saja, namun dengan sigap ia seka semua itu.

"Bahkan aku sudah kalah sebelum berperang, menyedihkan",gumam hyeneul lirih.

Beberapa langkah setelah mulutnya menyelesaikan kalimat lirih itu, langkah kakinya terhenti. Mana kala telinganya mendengar tuts piano yang dimainkan dengan teratur. Ia mengikuti indra pendengarannya menuju sumber suara piano itu. Sampai ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tampak usang namun didepan ruangan itu tertera 'Art Room'. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa tempat itu dahulunya tempat yang digunakan untuk kegiatan seni.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kini tampaklah sesosok yang kekar dan menggunakan seragam yang senada dengan hyeneul.

Nothing has ever broken me like you did

No one I ever wanted more than you

Nobody else can make a man so weak

Make him fall in love so deep Baby

Suara lembut nan lirih itu menyapa telinga hyeneul. Perlu kalian ketahui sosok yang dimaksud sedari tadi adalah henry. Kini ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya lewat sebuah lagu.

**'Yak! Henry-ah, cepat kesini..', panggil sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Dengan senyum yang merekah henry menghampiri sungmin.**

**'Waeyo?', tanya henry.**

**'Lihat! Ada kedai mochi disini, sangat jarang bukan kamu bisa makan mochi kesukaanmu, kajja!',ucap sungmin sambil berniat melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kedai itu.**

**'Darimana kamu tau aku suka mochi?', ucap henry sambil menahan sungmin dan menatapnya dengan heran.**

**'Tentu saja aku tau, lihat saja pipimu yang tembam seperti mochi di etalase itu',ucap sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby henry.**

**'Yak! Lee sungmin jangan bercanda, aishh~',gerutu henry.**

**'Arra,arra.. Kamu itu chingu-ku,wajar bukan kalau aku tau ? Kajja!', ucap sungmin ceria.**

**'Chingu? Yaaa, sampai kapanpun hanya menjadi chingu-mu saja',batin henry.**

No one has ever known me like you did

There's just no other girl to see me through

And every single memory I know

Reminds me that I'm all alone, all alone

If I could just get over you I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you is like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I'd give up girl if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you I Would

**Henry melirik lagi -untuk kesekian kalinya- kearah kursi yang sudah 3 hari ini selalu kosong tanpa penghuni. 3 hari sejak insiden mari-menyatakan-cinta-pada-sungmin, kini yeoja imut itu tak kunjung menampakan wajahnya disekolah.**

**Sampai akhirnya Kim ssaem memberitahu bahwa sungmin telah pindah sekolah.**

**Srett**

**Sepucuk kertas terjatuh tepat dikaki henry ketika ia membuka pintu lokernya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil kertas bewarna pink itu. Dengan lantang dikertas itu tertera tulisan.**

**'Mianhae henry-ah'**

**Dua kata itu cukup membuat henry memastikan siapa penulis surat itu.**

Thought I've seen enough to know it all

But not enough to know how it feels to fall

But the kind of pain you left me with

It never seems to heal

And it never lets me go

If I could just get over you I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you is like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I'd give up girl if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you I Would

Tell me how do I live with tainted love?

Tell me how can I feel no feelings?

Is there a way to leave it all behind?

Brakkk

Dengan tidak elitnya daun pintu itu terbelalak. Salahkan saja hyeneul yang mencoba membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi atau salahkan saja pintu yang hampir hancur itu sehingga mengganggu klimaks lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan henry. Henry menoleh kearah pintu yang kini didapatinya seorang yeoja yang tengah senyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Mian, aku hanya ingin men-..",ucapan hyeneul dengan cepat dipotong henry.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun...termasuk kau",ucap henry dingin sedingin suasana hatinya sekarang.

Namun bukan hyeneul jika ia tidak keras kepala, ia malah melangkah mendekati henry dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?",tanya henry kaget.

Hyeneul mengangkat bahunya acuh,"lanjutkan lagu tadi, belum selesai 'kan ?",ucap hyeneul.

"Cih! Sudah menjadi penguntit bahkan sekarang kamu minta aku bernyanyi ?! Shirreo!",tolak henry.

"Mwo?! Penguntit ?! Neo bichi-..",ucapan hyeneul kinipin dipotong cepat -lagi- oleh henry.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku lelah",ucap henry final dan kini ia berdiri dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku kalah.", dua kata itu sanggup menahan langkah kaki henry. Henry berbalik menatap punggung hyeneul -hyeneul menghadap kearah tuts piano-.

"Bahkan sebelum berperangpun hati kyuhyun sunbae sudah milik yeoja lain, menyedihkan",kini ucapan hyeneul diakhiri isakan kecil. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat ujung rok yang ia gunakan. Henry merasa iba menatap punggung hyeneul yang bergetar. Akhirnya henry memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil hyeneul dan mengusap punggungnya lembut seolah menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Adakalanya melepas cinta lebih baik daripada mencoba terus meraih cinta yang tak kunjung dicapai dan berusahalah...mencari cinta baru",ucap henry.

'Ya, itu yang akan kulakukan sekarang min. Melihatmu bahagia jauh lebih baik',lanjut henry tentu dalam hati.

-o0o-

"Cha! Sudah sampai, kamu bisa pulang sekarang kyu",ucap sungmin saat langkah kedua pasang kaki -kyumin- itu terhenti didepan rumah sungmin.

"Hmm, sudah sampai ne?",tanya kyuhyun tak sadar dan sungmin mengangguk.

"Arraseo, eung~ ming, apa kamu tidak mau memberitahu appamu tentang penyakitmu ? Siapa tahu appa-mu bisa memban-..", ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat sungmin memotongnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas orang 'itu' kyu?!",

"Tapi 'kan dia tetap ap-.."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Aku tidak punya appa! Orang 'itu' bukanlah appaku!",ucap sungmin kalap sambil menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

Grepp

Dengan cepat kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil 'yeoja'nya."Mian...mian...aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi, maafkan aku ming",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu sungmin hingga menatapnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan besok ? Besok libur 'kan ?",ucap kyuhyun pas membuat sungmin tegang.

'Eottokhaji?',batin sungmin.

"Eung...i-itu..",ucap sungmin gugup. Ia bingung harus beralasan apa dengan kyuhyun mengingat besok ia harus melaksanakan syarat yang diajukan jungmo untuk bertemu dengan 'gaemgyu'.

"Waeyo ? Apa besok kamu harus periksa ke dokter ?",

Sungmin dengan cepat menatap kyuhyun seolah berterima kasih karena memberikan alasan yang paling logis dan masuk akal.

"Eung",sungmin mengangguk.

"Hmm, kalau begitu yasudah aku akan menemanimu besok!",ucap kyuhyun final.

Glek

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah.'Mati 'lah kau lee sungmin!'.

"Ta-tapi kyu aku pergi dengan Kim ahjumma besok, eottokhae?",ucap sungmin beralasan.

"Hmm, baiklah sekarang aku akan bilang pada Kim ahjumma kalau besok aku yang akan menemanimu check ke dokter, jadi ahjumma tidak perlu ikut",ucap kyuhyun seolah ingin menjatuhkan sungmin -menurut sungmin-.

"Ani! Andwae!",teriak sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun menautkan alisnya heran."Eung...m-maksudku ini kan sudah larut kyu, pasti ahjumma sudah tidur. Lagipula aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama ahjumma besok, eum.. Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita pergi ke Lotte world ? Pasti mengasyikan!", sungmin masih berusaha menahan kyuhyun untuk pergi dengannya besok. Kini kyuhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Arraseo! Tapi janji ne? Minggu depan kita harus ke Lotte world!",akhirnya ucapan kyuhyun kini bisa membuat sungmin bernafas lega. Dan selanjutnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kamu harus banyak istirahat, jaljayo~",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak gemas poni sungmin."Masuklah aku ingin memastikan kamu sampai didalam rumah dengan selamat",ucap kyuhyun benar-benar final. Sungmin hanya menurut,"jaljayo kyu~",pamit sungmin.

-o0o-

Kona Beans Cafe

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit jungmo menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang sudah membuatnya begadang semalaman. Senyum yang dari tadi mengembang diwajah tegasnya kini semakin merekah ketika seorang yeoja mungil dengan menggunakan dress pink peach selutut berjalan memasukki cafe itu.

Jungmo terlihat berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya hingga yeoja itu melihatnya."Sini min!",ucap jungmo. Yeoja itu -sungmin- menghampiri jungmo.

"Mian aku terlambat, tadi taksi yang aku tumpangi mogok, jadi tadi aku kesini naik bus deh",ucap sungmin sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jungmo terkekeh melihat tingkah sungmin yang baru dilihatnya."Gwaenchana, aku juga belum lama datang kok, ahh~ silahkan duduk",ucap jungmo sambil menghampiri sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa dan menarikan kursi dihadapannya untuk sungmin duduk.

"Gamsahamnida",ucap sungmin ramah tak lupa memamerkan senyum lembutnya.

"Kamu ingin minum apa min?",tanya jungmo saat mereka kini sudah duduk berhadapan.

"Hmm, jwaiseonghaeyo jungmo-ssi ini masih pagi, aku tidak bisa minum caffein",tolak sungmin halus.

"Ahh~ begitu ya.. Kalau begitu kita pergi saja , eotte ?",ajak jungmo.

'Hahh~ kalau saja bukan demi gaemgyu, aku pasti akan lebih memilih menghabiskan hari ini dengan kyuhyun, aigoo, kyunnie mianhae',batin sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah",panggil jungmo yang membuat sungmin tersadar kembali.

"Ne?"

"Kamu melamun ?",tanya jungmo.

"Ahh~ a-ani, jwiseonghamnida jungmo-ssi",ucap sungmin sambil sesekali melemparkan senyumnya.

"Hahh~ jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, sepertinya kamu lebih muda dariku, jadi panggil aku oppa, arra?",ucap jungmo yang membuat sungmin membulatkan mata foxynya.

"Ahh arraseo jungmo-ss.. Eh oppa, hehehe",ucap sungmin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

other side

"Yak! Lee jonghyun kau mau mati ya?! Aku sudah menunggu didepan game center sekarang! Palli!",gerutu -atau lebih tepatnya teriakan- seorang namja berambut ikal itu lalu memutuskan telepon itu sepihak.

"Ish! Dasar! Beraninya dia membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menunggu, hahh~ aku benar-benar iri dengan hyungdeul-ku, mereka hari ini berkencan. Sedangkan aku? Aigoo, sudahlah cho...",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti mana kala ekor matanya menangkap siluet yeoja yang sangat ia kenal tengah ada disebuah cafe dan...bersama seorang namja!

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa namja yang tengah duduk bersama dengan 'yeoja'nya -sungmin-. Seketika matanya membulat,"k-kim jungmo..",lirih kyuhyun tak percaya.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun merogoh kembali saku celananya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

- back to JungMin side -

Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah sijakhae bolkka?

Getaran serta suara dering ponsel sungmin menggelegar. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel pinknya dalam tas LV yang berada dipangkuannya. Matanya cukup tersentak mana kala melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera disana.

"Cho kyuhyun"

Sungmin terdiam."Angkat saja, mungkin penting",ucap jungmo yang membuat sungmin tersadar lalu mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Y-yeoboseyo?",ucap sungmin.

"Chagiaaaa~ neo eoddiga? Nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~(sayang~ kamu dimana? Aku sangat merindukanmu)",ucap kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"Eung.. Naega ?(Eung... Aku?) Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin bukan?",jujur saja sungmin merasa takut berbohong pada kyuhyun. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, harus bagaimana lagi.

"Ahh~ arra.. Kalau begitu aku jemput ke rumah sakit ne?",

'Matilah kau lee sungmin! Eottokhae?!'

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kyu, sudah dulu ne? Annyeong!",ucap sungmin cepat lalu memutuskan telepon itu sepihak.

- kyuhyun's side -

"Daebak! Bahkan dia berbohong! Habis kau jungmo hari ini!",gumam kyuhyun kalap.

- back to Jungmin's side -

Setelah acara mari-angkat-telepon-kyuhyun ,sungmin terlihat tegang dan pucat. Entah kenapa berbohong dengan kyuhyun itu sangat mempengaruhinya. Bahkan kini keduanya -jungmo dan sungmin- terdiam sampai..

Tes

"Omo! Min kamu mimisan!",ucap jungmo panik. Lalu memberikan sungmin beberapa helai tissu.

"Jwiseonghaeyo oppa, aku memang begini jika tertekan",ucap sungmin jujur sambil menahan darahnya mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hahh~ sepertinya acara jalan-jalan hari ini harus ditunda. Lebih baik kamu istirahat ne?"

"Ani! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu gaemgyu!",ucap sungmin kekeuh.

"Geogjongma, ini aku akan memberikan poto bocah menyebalkan itu.",ucap jungmo sambil merogohkan saku jaketnya. Saat ia ingin memberikan selembar poto 'gaemgyu' , namun gerakan tangannya terhenti.

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN!",teriakan kyuhyun menggelegar bahkan sampai semua pengunjung melihat kearah kyuhyun.

Sontak jungmo dan sungmin ikut menengok kearah sumber suara. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat kaget.

"Omo!",pekik sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah sungmin dan menatap yeoja-nya tajam.

"Jadi sekarang kim ahjumma berubah menjadi 'KIM JUNGMO' ming ?!",tanya kyuhyun sambil memberikan penekanan pada nama jungmo.

"T-tunggu kyu! Mian aku bohong, tapi...",ucapan sungmin sudah cepat dipotong kyuhyun.

"Dan kau! Mau mati ya menggoda yeochin orang lain?!", bentak kyuhyun kepada jungmo. Jungmo yang masih terheran-heran dengan topik pembicaraan kyumin hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Jadi kalian berdua pacaran?!",tanya jungmo tak percaya.

"Ne! Wae ?! Yeoja yang kau 'GODA' itu 'YEOJACHINGU-KU' , apa ada masalah Km Jungmo?!",balas kyuhyun.

Srettt

"Sudahlah cho, kita pergi dari sini! Kita diperhatikan semuanya",titah sungmin sambil menarik lengan sungmin. Lalu ia menyeret kyuhyun keluar dari cafe itu tanpa pamitan pada jungmo.

"Mereka berdua aneh! Sungmin ingin bertemu gaemgyu, yang jelas-jelas namjachingu-nya sendiri, aishh! Entahlah, aku tak mengerti",gumam jungmo sambil mengedikan bahunya acuh.

-o0o-

"Yakk! Lee sungmin lepaskan!",kali ini berontakan kyuhyun terlepas. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya terus tanpa mau menatap kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Nona Lee ?!",tanya kyuhyun sartistik.

"Mianhae kyu...",hanya itu yang mampu sungmin ucapkan.

"Hanya itu?! Apa kamu belum merasa cukup memilikiku eoh?! Tapi kenapa harus si jungmo tengik itu eoh ? Menyebalkan!",oceh kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dan berhasil membuat sungmin menatapnya.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan jungmo, jangan salah paham kyu! Aku hanya...",ucapan sungmin menggantung. Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah menanggapi yeojanya sekarang.

"Aku hanya apaa?! Kau menyuk..",ucapan kyuhyun terpotong saat sungmin menggenggam erat lengan kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu cinta pertamaku,kyu. Mian."

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

-o0o-

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan Tuan, jika sekarang membawa minnie nona pergi?",samar-samar minnie mendengar suara Kim ahjumma menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mencoba membiasakan retina matanya untuk menerima bias cahaya dari lampu kamarnya. Dilihatnya dengan agak buram dua seluet orang yang tengah berdiri disisi tempat tidurnya.

"I-ini semua terbaik untuknya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan ia sendiri disini. Ahjumma tahu sendiri pekerjaan menuntutku harus melakukan ini", suara tegas sangat dikenal minnie dengan sangat baik.

"Tapi Nyo-..",dengan cepat ucapan Kim ahjumma dipotong oleh lawan bicaranya -siwon-.

"Cukup! Jangan bahas ini lagi! Yang jelas mulai besok minnie akan ikut ke Jepang bersamaku",ucap siwon final.

'Mwo? Jepang?',batin minnie tersentak.

"Eunggh~",lenguh minnie saat mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Seketika kedua orang itu menatap minnie. Dengan cekatan siwon menghampiri minnie dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kamu sudah sadar eum? Jangan pernah berbuat begini lagi, arratji? Benar-benar membuat appa mati khawatir",ucap siwon yang tak ditanggapi minnie. Bahkan pelukan itupun tak kunjung dibalas oleh minnie.

"Apa maksudnya besok akan ke Jepang?! Minnie gak mau ke Jepang!",teriak minnie yang membuat siwon kaget.

Dengan perlahan siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap minnie sendu. Sedangkan minnie lebih memilih menoleh kearah lain, asalkan tidak melihat appa-nya.

"Jika 'anda' ingin pergi ke Jepang ,pergilah sendiri. Aku dengan Kim ahjumma sudah cukup",ucap minnie dingin. Dia sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin memanggil siwon dengan sebutan appa lagi.

"Anda?!",ucap siwon tak percaya."Yakk! Lee sungmin aku ini appamu!",teriak siwon emosi. Dan berhasil membuat minnie menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak eomma meninggalkan kita itu artinya minnie ga punya appa lagi! Minnie membenci appa yang membuat eomma pergi! Benci! Benci!",teriak sungmin kalap bahkan sampai memukul dada bidang siwon dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sungmin -anak yang sangat disayanginya- sangat membencinya seperti ini.

"Pokoknya besok kamu akan ikut appa untuk tinggal di Jepang", ucap siwon final lalu meninggalkan sungmin yang masih menangis meraung-raung.

Dengan cepat Kim ahjumma menghampiri minnie dan memeluk yeoja mungil yang sangat lemah itu. Sesekali mengelus lembut punggung anak itu untuk meringankan tangisannya.

"Minnie benci appa! Benci!",teriakan sungmin ditengah tangisannya.

"Ssstttt, geumanhae, appa minnie hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk minnie. Sssttt, uljima~",ucap Kim ahjumma.

Keesokan harinya

Sungmin tengah tampil rapi dengan menggunakan baju polkadot pink hitam dengan pita dibagian dadanya yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans sebatas paha serta sepatu sket pink yang digunakannya. Jangan lupakan pula rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir dua tinggi. Ia kini mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya dipasir yang ada dibawah ayunan yang tengah didudukinya.

"Hahh~",helaan nafas itu benar-benar menandakan sungmin benar-benar lelah menunggu. Sesekali ia menatap arah jalan masuk ke taman bermain itu. Berharap sosok yang ditunggunya akan datang. Namun setelah lewat 2 jam, sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Apa aku harus pergi tanpa pamitan? Lagian kemana sih gaemgyu itu? Menyebalkan!",ucap sungmin sebal tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Srett

Kini sungmin berdiri lalu membenarkan pakaian yang agak kusut karena kelamaan duduk.

"Annyeong gaemgyunnie",lirih sungmin sebelum benar-benar pergi kesana.

-o0o-

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 12

Author : Han Hye Neul a.k.a Christine Wijaya

FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee

Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Story begin ~

"Aku ingin bertemu cinta pertamaku,kyu. Mian."

DEG

Seketika tubuh kyuhyun menegang. Ia menatap sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"C-cinta pertama?! Musun iriya?",tanya kyuhyun dengan sisa suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Statement yang baru diucapkan sungmin cukup membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Mianhae kyu~ jungmo mengenal seseorang yang kucari sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.",ucap sungmin tak kalah lirih. Bahkan yeoja manis itu rela menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap kyuhyun.

"Lalu?",

Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat sungmin menatapnya."Lalu apanya?",tanya sungmin balik.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan kalau sudah bertemu dengannya?",tanya kyuhyun dengan nada yang penuh harap.

"Y-ye? I-itu.. Aku belum memikirkannya",jawabannya sungmin yang terlampau jujur membuat kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ahh~ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap padamu",lalu tawa renyah keluar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Mianhae kyu aku ti-...",dengan cepat ucapan sungmin dipotong kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak bermaksud begitu? Gwaenchana ming~",ucap kyuhyun kini senyum miris tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kyu~",sungmin mencoba menyentuh kyuhyun namun dengan cepat kyuhyun menepisnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuatku terlalu berharap",ucap kyuhyun dingin lalu meninggalkan sungmin disana.

"Hiksss..hiksss..mianhae kyu~"

Namun belum sempat kyuhyun pergi menjauh. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat...

BUGHH

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati tubuh sungmin yang sudah ambruk dijalan. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah sungmin. Hidung sungmin mimisan. Kyuhyun sangat panik melihat kondisi yeoja yang dicintainya ini.

"Lee sungmin irreona! Yak! Palii irreona!",ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby yang kini terlihat pucat itu.

SRETT

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala bridal style.'Kumohon bertahanlah ming~',batin kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Kini sungmin sudah ditangani di ruang gawat darurat. Kyuhyun benar-benar syok melihat kondisi menggenaskan sungmin tadi. Namun sekarang kondisinyapun tak kalah menggenaskan. Baju yang dikenakannya kini banyak bercak darah yang berasal dari hidung sungmin tadi. Ditambah air mata yang sesekali menetes dari pelupuk matanya kini menambah buruk kondisinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti tadi..mianhae ming",lirih kyuhyun saat mengingat tadi dengan dinginnya ia mengacuhkan sungmin. Ia sangat menyesal, namun rasa menyesal itu kini menguap. Dan berubah menjadi rasa putus asa kala otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang sukses membuat dadanya terasa dicubit. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun serasanya sangat sulit.

_**"Aku ingin bertemu cinta pertamaku,kyu. Mian."**_

_**"Mianhae kyu~ jungmo mengenal seseorang yang kucari sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya."**_

_**"Y-ye? I-itu.. Aku belum memikirkannya"**_

"Permisi apa anda keluarganya Lee sungmin-ssi?",tanya seorang dokter yang membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Y-ye? Saya namja...eh saya chingu-nya sungmin. Ada apa uisanim?",tanya kyuhyun. Seketika raut wajah sang uisa berubah serius.

"Apa sungmin baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tak mengenakan?",tanya uisa yang membuat kyuhyun tersentak.

"Y-ye?",

"Seharusnya kamu sebagai chingunya bisa menjaga kesehatan psikisnya, karena itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap kesehatannya. Apalagi sekarang ia masih masa pasca chemotheraphy. Lebih baik kamu segera hubungi keluarganya. Kondisi sungmin yang kian menurun seperti ini akan mempercepat berkembangnya penyakit yang ia idap.",jelas uisa yang bisa membuat kyuhyun termenung.

'Ini semua salahku',

"Mungkin sungmin-ssi belum sadarkan diri. Karena kami memberinya obat penenang.",jelas uisa itu lagi.

"Kira-kira kapan sungmin akan sadar?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu tergantung sungmin-ssi sendiri. Jika kondisinya memungkinkan ia akan sadar hari ini, tapi jika kondisinya lemah mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia baru akan sadar.",jelas sang uisa.

"Baiklah, saya harus memeriksa pasien lain, sebentar lagi sungmin akan dipindahkan keruang inap. Jadi segeralah hubungi keluarganya",lanjut uisa yang direspon anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai mendekati ranjang tempat sungmin terbaring. Wajahnya begitu damai terlelap. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disisi ranjang sungmin. Jemari besarnya membenarkan beberapa helai anak poni yang menutupi wajah imut nan cantik milik sungmin.

Tangan kirinya dengan lembut menggapai tangan kiri sungmin yang menganggur tanpa dipasangi alat infus. Diusapnya dan diangkat perlahan lalu dikecupnya singkat.

"Mianhae ming~ mian membuatmu tertekan",kyuhyun tertunduk dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia cukup bingung dengan penyebab hatinya merasa sakit sekarang. Apa itu sakit karena melihat sungmin terbaring lemah karenanya? Atau karena ia mengetahui sungmin masih memikirkan 'cinta pertama'nya ?

Entahlah, yang jelas semua yang kini ia rasakan itu karena yeoja yang tengah terbaring pulas dihadapannya.

"Ming, irreona~",lirih kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut pipi chubby sungmin.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu itu mengintrupsi aktivitas kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Sesosok yeoja paruh baya menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Nona sungmin?",tanya yeoja itu benar-benar bernada khawatir. Jangankan nada bicaranya, sorotan matanya pun sangat jelas menggambarkan kekhawatirannya.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk tetap menjaga etikanya.

"Jwiseonghamnida ahjumma, aku benar-benar gagal menjadi namjachingu yang baik untuk sungmin. Dia begini karenaku. Semuanya salahku..",ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kim ahjumma -yeoja paruh baya itu- mengelus pundak kyuhyun lembut.

"Aniyo~ nona sungmin memang sering drop seperti ini, jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri-...",ucapan kim ahjuma dengan cepat kyuhyun sela.

"Ani! Ini semua salahku! Aku yang membuatnya tertekan, tidak seharusnya aku cemburu dengan..cinta pertamanya",ucap lirih kyuhyun berhasil membuat Kim ahjumma menghentikan acara mari-membuat-kyuhyun-tenang.

"J-jadi nona sungmin masih memikirkan namja itu? Hahh~",ujar Kim ahjumma itu sedikit frustasi."Padahal aku pikir dia sudah membuka hatinya untukmu, mengingat nona sungmin banyak berubah semenjak bersama denganmu",lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, aku yakin sungmin masih sangat mencintai namja itu"

"Jangan seperti itu, saya yakin kyuhyun-ssi memiliki tempat khusus dihati Nona sungmin. Jangan menyerah ne?",ucap Kim ahjumma menyemangati kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kim ahjumma.

"Geunde ahjumma, apa sampai sekarang appa sungmin belum mengetahui penyakit sungmin?",tanya kyuhyun serius. Kim ahjumma menggeleng lemah.

"Tuan Lee tidak ada di Seoul, ia masih tetap kekeuh tinggal di Jepang. Karena sepertinya Tuan Lee benar-benar ingin melupakan Seoul serta kenangannya di Kota ini.",

"Tapi hanya dialah yang bisa menyelamatkan sungmin..",

"Saya sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali pada Nona Sungmin, namun ia tetap menolak untuk memberitahu soal ini kepada Tuan Lee"

"Hahhh~ ahjumma bolehkah aku bertanya?", kim ahjumma mengangguk.

"Siapa namja yang beruntung menjadi cinta pertama sungmin?",mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun membuat Kim ahjumma tersenyum.

"Itu adalah namja yang Nona sungmin kenal saat masih kecil, ia bertemu dengan namja itu tepat setelah kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Namun saat Nyonya Lee meninggal, saat itu juga namja itu meninggalkan Nona sungmin dan tidak muncul lagi",

"Jinjja? Cih! Namja babo! Disini aku mengejar-ngejar sungmin tapi dia malah...ck! Menyebalkan",gerutu kyuhyun sebal yang membuat kim ahjumma terkekeh.

"Kalian sangat mirip!",ucapan Kim ahjumma membuat kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearah ahjumma.

"Nugu?",

"Kamu dengan Henry-ssi, saat henry-ssi mengetahui hal ini dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu",

"Mwoya? Henry? Apa sungmin mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan henry?",Kim ahjumma menggeleng menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"Saat henry-ssi menyatakan cintanya pada Nona sungmin saat Nona sungmin di Jepang, saat itu juga Nona sungmin pergi ke London untuk menghindari Henry.. Mengingat Nona sungmin mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Nyonya Lee ,makanya ia menghindari Henry-ssi yang sebenarnya adalah teman pertama Nona sungmin setelah ditinggal oleh cinta pertamanya."

"Jadi setelah ditinggal namja babo itu sungmin tidak memiliki teman ?", kim ahjumma menggeleng lemah.

"Nona sungmin jadi lebih suka menutup dirinya sampai saat ia sekolah menengah, baru diketahui kalau sebenarnya Nona sungmin mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Nyonya Lee dan hal ini semakin membuat Nona sungmin menutup diri, ia tidak ingin memiliki teman. Karena Nona sungmin pikir temannya nanti akan sangat sedih jika suatu saat nanti Nona sungmin akan pergi meninggalkan mereka..hikss...hiksss",cerita yang panjang itu diakhiri dengan sebuah isakan kecil yang tertahan.

'Jadi hal ini yang membuat sungmin awalnya sangat tidak bersahabat?',batin kyuhyun.

"Mianhamnida kyuhyun-ssi, saya malah jadi menangis begini. Lebih baik kamu pulang, besok harus sekolah bukan? Sekarang sudah ada saya yang disini menjaga Nona sungmin",ucap kim ahjumma.

"Eum... Baiklah, saya permisi dulu ahjumma",ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sedikit sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

'Geunde sebenarnya siapa namja babo itu ya? Kenapa bisa Jungmo menyebalkan itu mengenalnya?',batin kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya

'Pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti aku harus menemui Jungmo babo itu!',batin kyuhyun.

Kini kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dilihatnya kelas itu sudah cukup ramai. Ia segera menghampiri tempat duduknya. Dan semua murid mulai berdatangan -termasuk henry, donghae dan yesung-. Tak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa.

Saat istirahat

Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk ditempat duduknya sambil bermesraan dengan 'selingkuhan'nya itu daripada ke kantin bersama hyungdeulnya yang tentu saja mereka pasti bersama dengan pasangannya. Kyuhyun mana mau menjadi nyamuk diantara pasangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian ada sepasang manusia menghampiri meja kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempausekan gamenya lalu melirik sekilas 'pasangan' itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Wae?",tanya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan",ucap salah satu orang dihadapannya kini yang kita ketahui itu adalah namja sipit bernama henry.

"Katakan saja",ucap kyuhyun singkat tanpa mau menatap kedua orang itu -henry dan hyeneul-.

"Cih! Kau ini kekanakan sekali! Bisa berhenti memainkan benda yang hanya dimainkan oleh bocah itu sebentar eoh?!",ucap henry terbawa emosi.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan menatap henry tajam."Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan? Kenapa juga harus bersama hyeneul-ssi? Ahh~ apa kalian berpacaran ? Kalau begitu selamat. Tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan perbincangan ini",ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan berniat pergi meninggalkan henry dan hyeneul yang masih cukup kaget dengan ucapan kyuhyun barusan. Namun langkah kaki kyuhyun terhenti saat tangan henry menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa sungmin tidak masuk hari ini ?",

"Cih! Apa pedulimu henry-ssi ? Berhenti mengkhawatirkan yeoja chingu orang lain, aku muak melihatnya",entah apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar tidak baik. Ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan 'musuh bebuyutan'nya segera.

"Sudahlah, berdebat dengan orang sepertimu tidak akan ada habisnya, hyeneul-ah, seperti yang kau lihat hari ini sungmin tidak masuk, dan anjing penjaganya tidak mau memberitahu kita, lebih baik nanti saja kita memberikan barang itu pada sungmin", ucap henry yang membuat kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke namja sipit itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Barang apa?",desak kyuhyun.

Hyeneul merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang membuat kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini dan sekaligus ingin minta maaf pada sungmin eonni, dia pasti salah paham tentang kemarin dan juga aku ingin minta maaf pada kyuhyun sunbae. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu pada namjachingu orang lain",kyuhyun masih terpaku melihat benda itu.

"Darimana kau dapat benda itu?",tanya kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan dari hyeneul barusan.

"Ini milik sungmin eonni yang terjatuh saat ia melihat kita kemarin dihalaman",jelas hyeneul yang sepertinya masih membuat kyuhyun belum bisa terima.

"Darimana kau tahu ini milik sungmin?",tanya kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik tangan hyeneul kasar hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Cho ? Tak perlu sekasar ini! Dia kan yeoja!",bentak henry kesal sambil menepis tangan kyuhyun dari tangan hyeneul.

"Itu memang benar milik sungmin, itu adalah benda pentingnya. Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya ya tentu saja karena aku chingu-nya.. Itu adalah benda kenangan dari cinta pertama sungmin",ucapan henry kesal namun diakhiri dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

Bughh

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya dan memandangi 'benda' itu yang kini ada dalam genggamannya."T-tidak mungkin..."

Srettt

Kyuhyun dengan kasar mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari kelas itu.

-o0o-

"Dimana kim jungmo?",tanya kyuhyun tak sabar saat masuk kedalam tempat bernama 'Trax Net' itu.

"Itu disana, ingat cho jangan buat keributan disini. Arratji?!",peringatan dari namja berbadan subur yang kita ketahui bernama shindong itu.

"Tenang saja hyung~",

Tak lama mata tajam kyuhyun berhasil menemukan sosok jungmo. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghampiri jungmo."Palli ikut aku keluar",ucap kyuhyun dingin. Mau tak mau jungmo menuruti 'musuh bebuyutan-nya itu.

"Ada apa eoh? Kau ingin memukulku lagi?",tanya jungmo menyindir.

"Untuk apa sungmin waktu itu menemuimu?",tanya kyuhyun to the point.

"Aigoo~ kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk bertanya ini saja? Aku pikir kau akan menantangku duel game",

"Oh ayolah jungmo! Saat ini aku sedang serius! Lagi pula tanpa duel pun aku pasti menang!",ucap kyuhyun yakin yang membuat jungmo mencibirnya.

"Ishh! Tidak namjanya tidak yeojanya, kalian aneh! Sungmin waktu itu menemuiku untuk mengetahui siapa 'GaemGyu' ya karena saat itu aku tertarik melihatnya ya aku ajak saja dia kencan kalau dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa itu 'GaemGyu' , tapi tak kusangka saat itu kau muncul dan mengatakan sungmin adalah yeojachingumu.. Aku tak habis pikir, untuk apa sungmin mencari GaemGyu yang jelas-jelas namja chingunya sendiri",jelas jungmo sejelas-jelasnya. Kyuhyun terpaku sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan jungmo.

"Cih! Dasar aneh!",

-o0o-

Kyuhyun berlari terengah-engah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Bahkan tak jarang orang yang berlalu lalang dirumah sakit melihatnya heran.

Saat tepat berhenti didepan pintu kamar rawat sungmin, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Srettt

Ia membuka perlahan pintu geser itu. Kini dapat ia lihat dua sosok yeoja yang tengah bercanda. Yeoja paruh baya itu tengah mengupas buah untuk disuapi ke yeoja mungil nan manis yang tengah terduduk diranjangnya. Sontak saat kyuhyun membuka pintu geser itu, kedua yeoja itu menoleh kearahnya.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi salam kepada Kim ahjumma. Dan kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sungmin.

"Kyu~",cicit sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sungmin memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?",tanya kyuhyun yang direspon anggukkan oleh sungmin.

"Ehemm,, lebih baik ahjumma pergi dulu ne? Keadaan rumah juga harus dirawat, bisa ahjumma menitipkan Nona sungmin padamu kyuhyun-ssi?",

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias."Tidak perlu khawatir ahjumma, aku akan menjaga yeoja cantik ini",ucapan kyuhyun sukses membuat sungmin merona sekaligus bingung.

'Bukankah ia marah denganku?',batin sungmin.

Tak lama saat Kim ahjumma meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Kim ahjumma. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan kiri sungmin.

"Kyu...",

"Hm.."

"Mian-...",

Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir sungmin.

"Sssttt..mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu menatapku dan percaya padaku minnie-ya"

-TBC-

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Nah di chap ini akhirnya si kyu tau kalo dia itu first lovenya sungmin. Hmm.. Mungkin di chap depan baru aku bikin ming tau kalau gaemgyu itu adalah kyuhyun.

Nah sekarang aku minta saran dan kritiknya dari para readerdeul yaa ^^


	13. Chapter 13

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 13

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Chapter sebelumnya ~

"Kyu...",

"Hm.."

"Mian-...",

Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir sungmin.

"Sssttt..mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu menatapku dan percaya padaku minnie-ya"

~ Story Begin ~

( WARNING FULL KYUMIN )

DEG

Jantung sungmin seolah tidak bekerja normal mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun. Sangat manis menyapa indera pendengarannya. Namun raut wajah terharunya berubah menjadi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"M-maksudmu apa kyu ?",tanya sungmin bingung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin semakin bingung melihat respon kyuhyun.

"Kamu tidak marah lagi ?",tanya sungmin takut-takut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali mengusap punggung tangan kiri sungmin yang masih digenggam kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku marah eung ?",tanya kyuhyun balik. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kyuhyun.

'Apa dia sudah tidak cemburu lagi? Dengan gaemgyu? Atau mungkin kyuhyun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?',pikir sungmin.

Srett

Dengan satu hentakan sungmin menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam serta mengelus punggung tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin heran.

"Apa kamu sudah ti-...",ucap sungmin terpotong mana kala sepotong buah apel berhasil menyumpal bibir Shape M miliknya.

"Tidak perlu membahas apapun, mianhae untuk sikapku tempo hari, ga seharusnya aku marah. Jadi tidak perlu dibahas lagi arra ?",

Sungmin lebih memilih membungkam dan mengunyah apel itu daripada harus menanggapi perbincangan ini. Kini mereka berdua lebih memilih diam dalam keheningan. Sampai suara gedoran pintu memecahkan keheningan ini.

Tok tok tok

Tak lama pintu geser itu terbuka lebar. Dan menampakan seorang namja berbaju putih dan seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian senada dengan si namja menghampiri keduanya.

Sang namja terlihat memeriksa keadaan sungmin sedangkan si yeoja terlihat membaca catatan kesehatan sungmin.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sudah lebih baik yaa Lee Sungmin-ssi",ucap namja yang diyakini sebagai dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, dilihat dari catatan kesehatanmu juga semuanya sudah stabil, apa karena namja ini eung?",timpal yeoja yang diyakini sebagai suster ini menggoda kyumin. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa pulang uisa-nim?",tanya sungmin serius.

"Eumm... Hari ini juga kau sudah boleh pulang sungmin-ssi",jelas si dokter yang membuat sungmin mengangguk."Tapi kamu harus selesaikan dulu administrasinya",tambah sang dokter.

"Tenang saja uisa-nim belum lama Kim Yoon Ha-ssi sudah membereskan masalah itu, jadi jika Sungmin-ssi ingin pulang sekarang sudah bisa",jelas suster itu sambil diiringi dengan anggukan kepala sungmin.

"Baiklah~ aku akan pulang hari ini saja.. Gamsahamnida",ucap sungmin sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada dua orang itu sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar hilang dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah karena aku akan pulang sekarang kamu bisa pulang kyu, aku ingin membereskan barang-barangku",ucap sungmin seraya 'mengusir' kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng pasti.

"Aku akan membantumu dan mengantarmu pulang",ucap kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu kyu, aku bisa menelpon Kim ahjumma untuk menjemputku. Lagipula aku ga mau merepotkanmu",jelas sungmin.

"Nona Lee sungmin, apa kamu lupa jika Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka penolakan, lagipula aku namjachingu-mu, jadi aku akan merasa senang jika repot karenamu",ucap kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Terserah apa katamu Mr. Cho",ucap sungmin jengah. Toh menolakpun tidak akan mungkin didengar kyuhyun.

-o0o-

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun bukannya kau mau mengantarku pulang? Kenapa kita malah jadi 'jalan-jalan' begini? Seperti orang yang sedang 'kencan' saja",ucap sungmin kesal sampai-sampai ia keceplosan menyebut kata 'kencan'. Dan kini ia merutuki ucapan bodohnya itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menatap sungmin."Tentu saja, apa salah aku mengajak yeojachingu-ku berkencan eung? Setidaknya aku ingin menikmati masa-masaku bersamamu sebelum kamu bertemu dengan...cinta pertamamu",ucap kyuhyun yang dibuat selirih mungkin. Sungmin sedikit tersendak dengan ucapan kyuhyun. Dengan sigap ia mengeratkan jemari tangannya yang sedari tadi digandeng kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita 'kencan' , tapi lain kali lihat kondisi orang, aku kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.",oceh sungmin namun tetap menggandeng kyuhyun untuk terus berjalan ditrotoar jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

"Lain kali? Jadi kita masih bisa kencan lagi?",tanya kyuhyun lirih -lagi-

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap kyuhyun sendu lalu tersenyum lebar."Eumb~",deham sungmin diiringi anggukkan pasti."Kau ingin jalan sekarang atau aku berubah pikiran ?",tambah sungmin. Akhirnya kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan sungmin. Hingga mereka kini berjalan beriringan.

'Setidaknya aku masih bisa sempat membuatmu bahagia kyu~',batin sungmin.

-o0o-

( Recommend Song : Geeks feat. Soyu Sistar - Officially Missing You,too )

Kedua insan ini kini tengah berjalan-jalan ditengah ramainya kota Seoul. Tak jarang mereka bersenda gurau. Benar-benar seperti pasangan muda yang tengah dilanda mabuk cinta.

"Apa kamu lelah?",tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi sungmin menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aniya~",ucap sungmin diiringi gelengan kepala. Dan jangan lupakan deretan giginya yang selalu terpamer sejak tadi.

"Baiklahh~ kalau begitu kita ke kedai sana yuk! Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat",ajak kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai dipinggir jalan yang tampak sederhana. Sungmin hanya menurut saja kemana kyuhyun akan membawanya. Sekali lagi, percuma saja buka jika sungmin menolak? Bukannya namja itu -kyuhyun- tidak menyukai penolakan?

Saat mereka sudah dikedai itu,"ahjumma aku mau kue ikannya 2 yaa",ucap kyuhyun riang lalu menengok kearah sungmin.

"Kau suka kue ikan 'kan ?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pilih-pilih makanan kyu~ tenang saja",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Tak lama kemudian sang ahjumma menyodorkan dua buah bungkus kue ikan. Kini keduanya tengah sibuk dengan bungkusannya mereka masing-masing.

Srettt

Gerakan bersamaan itu membuat keduanya terpaku. Sungmin menyodorkan kyuhyun ekor kue ikan itu dan sebaliknya kyuhyun menyodorkan ke sungmin bagian tubuh kue ikan itu. Tak lama kemudian tawa mereka pun pecah.

"Hahaha, darimana kau tahu aku hanya menyukai bagian ekornya saja ?",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin terpaku. Sejujurnya gerakan sungmin itu hanya gerakan reflek saja namun jawaban kyuhyun membuat kepala cantiknya memutar kembali ke masa ia bersama gaemgyu.

'Omo! Kenapa harus saat bersama kyuhyun aku masih memikirkan gaemgyu? Andwae sungmin! Kau hanya akan menyakiti hati kyuhyun',batin sungmin menyesal.

"Eung~ itu hanya gerakan reflekku saja kyu, aku juga hanya suka bagian tubuhnya saja kok, 'kan ekornya memiliki isi kacang merah yang sedikit jadi aku tidak terlalu suka",ucap sungmin beralasan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja lalu mengambil ekor kue ikan itu dan memberikan sungmin bagian tubuh kue ikan itu. Kini keduanya makan dalam diam sampai tangan kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

-o0o-

Dan disinilah mereka duduk berdampingan disebuah kereta. Sungmin kini tertidur pulas dibahu kyuhyun. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah bertanya hal yang sama pada kyuhyun berulang kali. "Kita akan kemana kyu?". Pertanyaan itu terlontar berulang kali dari bibir sungmin namun kyuhyun enggan membuka mulut, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata "kau akan mengetahuinya nanti ming~", selalu seperti itu untuk membungkam bibir sungmin yang terus berceloteh ria.

Kini kyuhyun menatap wajah sungmin yang tengah tidur dengan nyamannya dibahunya. Ia membenarkan beberapa helai anak poni yang menutupi wajah sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingat semua tentang kita sekali lagi minnie~ aku senang kalau ternyata minnie itu kamu, saranghae",bisik kyuhyun lembut. Entah sungmin dengar atau tidak namun ia sedikit menggeliat dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya dibahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat aksi 'yeoja'nya yang sangat terlihat imut itu.

Tak lama kemudian stasiun yang ia tuju sudah tertangkap oleh kornea matanya. Dengan lembut kyuhyun menepuk pipi chubby sungmin.

"Hey putri tidur, kita sudah hampir sampai. Ayo bangun",ucap kyuhyun lembut yang membuat dunia lelap sungmin terusik."Eunghh~",lenguh sungmin. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah membiasakan diri dengan penerangan kereta itu.

"Kita sudah sampai kyu?",tanya sungmin agak parau khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tak lama kereta berhenti tepat distasiun yang kyuhyun inginkan."Kajja",ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin keluar dari kereta itu.

"Omo! Cho kyuhyun! Bichyeoso?! Kenapa kamu mengajakku ke Mokpo eoh?",tanya sungmin tak sabaran.

"Cukup diam dan ikut saja denganku Nona Lee",ucap kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan sungmin.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam kyu, bagaimana kita pulang ke Seoul",ucap sungmin cemas. Mengingat kini cahaya matahari mulai meredup yang menandakan tugas matahari akan digantikan oleh bulan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap sungmin yang jalan dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang cukup lihat dan hanya percaya padaku ?",ucap kyuhyun."Lagipula kau tidak akan menyesal Lee Sungmin",batin kyuhyun.

-o0o-

"K-kau bagaimana tahu tempat ini ?",tanya sungmin tak percaya. Bahkan seluruh organ tubuhnya serasa tidak bekerja lagi. Tubuhnya kaku dan lemas disaat yang bersamaan. Sampai tangannya yang kini mulai dingin merasakan epidermis telapak tangan kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Kajja",

Kyuhyun menuntun sungmin untuk duduk diayunan yang ada di 'taman bermain' itu. Lalu kyuhyun duduk diayunan yang ada disebelahnya. Sungmin masih terpaku, entah sudah berapa lama ia melupakan mengunjungi tempat ini. Namun sekarang dengan mudahnya kyuhyun membawanya kembali ke sini.

"Hiksss...hiksss...",isakan sungmin menghentikan gerakan ayunan kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menengok kearah sungmin seolah memastikan keadaan yeoja-nya itu.

'Kenapa kamu malah mengingatkanku pada gaemgyu?! Kyuhyun babo!',batin sungmin kesal.

"Hey, uljimaaa~",ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah 'benda' tepat didepan wajah sungmin."Aku hanya membawa ini dan tidak punya eskrim untuk menyumpal bibirmu chagii~",seketika sungmin menghentikan tangisannya dan beralih menatap 'benda' yang ada ditangan kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana bisa benda ini ada padanya? Dan tadi dia bilang eskrim untuk menyumpal bibirku?',batin sungmin berkelut.

"Eo...eotteokhae arra?",ucap sungmin lemah bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut dihadapan sungmin. Kedua tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin.

"Apa aku tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang mungkin?",tanya kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin masih bungkam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sangat senang ternyata 'minnie' itu kamu min. Ya walaupun aku kurang yakin jika kamu akan senang kalau aku adalah 'gaemgyu'",jelas kyuhyun namun semakin membuat sungmin bingung.

"M-maksudmu?",tanya sungmin.

"Minnie-ya! Ahh~ aku rasa aku harus mengulangnya lagi. Bisakah kau hanya cukup lihat dan percaya padaku eoh ? Tak perlu bertemu lagi dengan jungmo arra ?",ucap kyuhyun kini makin membuat sungmin bingung.

"Aku semakin tak mengerti kyu~"

"Aishh! Tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan jungmo tengik itu lagi, aku ga suka. Lagipula namja yang kamu cari selama ini ada dihadapanmu minnie",ucap kyuhyun sebal karena sedari tadi sungmin tak kunjung paham apa yang ia maksud.

"D-dihadapanku?",ucap sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun meraba kaos dibalik kemeja sekolahnya. Dan ia mengeluarkan kalung yang cukup panjang dengan bandul sebuah kunci mungil."Apa kamu masih ingat minnie ? Ini sama 'kan?",ucap kyuhyun sambil memamerkan gantungan kunci milik sungmin -yang ada ditangannya- dan gantungan kalung yang ia punya.

"Omo! Bagaimana bisa? J-jadi kyuhyun adalah gaemgyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti,"ne, kyuhyun dan gaemgyu adalah orang yang sama. Kau tidak kecewa 'kan kalau ternyata Gaemgyu-mu itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun?",tanya kyuhyun ragu.

Greppp

"Babo! Bahkan aku takut berharap seperti itu, karena aku pikir itu tak akan mungkin. Sekarang aku sangat senang! Hiksss...kyuhyun babo!",sungmin terus terisak sambil memeluk erat kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan umpatan yang terus dilontarkannya.

-o0o-

"Kita tidak akan pulang kyu?",tanya sungmin cemas. Karena setelah dari taman bermain kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk pergi ke stasiun. Kyuhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sungmin.

"Masih ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu, minnie chagi~",ucap kyuhyun misterius namun membuat sungmin merona mendengar panggilan kyuhyun yang tidak biasa itu.

Tak jauh dari taman itu kini kyumin berhenti didepan sebuah rumah."Ini rumah siapa kyu?",tanya sungmin heran.

"Rumahku, kajja!",ajak kyuhyun dan menyeret sungmin untuk masih kedalam.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah. Bersih dan terawat. Itulah yang ada dibenak sungmin.

"Rumah ini dirawat oleh Yoon Ahjussi dan istrinya , karena keluargaku kan pindah ke Seoul. Jadi pelayan setia keluarga kami yang merawat rumah ini selama kami tinggal di Seoul",jelas kyuhyun seolah dapat membaca pikiran sungmin."Kamu ingin minum?",tawar kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"Mungkin air putih saja cukup",ucap sungmin. Setelah itu kyuhyun menuju dapur tak lama ia kembali dan menyodorkan sungmin sebotol air minum Oxygen."Kau pasti lelah dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat hari ini, ahh~ kajja! Ikut aku!",ucap kyuhyun antusias.

Kyuhyun menarik sungmin kelantai dua rumah yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Dan memasukki ruangan yang didepannya terpampang jelas tulisan 'WARNING GAME ARENA! GO AWAY'. Sungmin terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan itu.

"Ini kamarku",jelas kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mengangguk-angguk. Mengingat tulisan tadi ia sudah cukup tahu jelas pemilik ruangan serba biru laut ini.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kepelosok kamar ini. Sangat rapi. Banyak buku yang disusun rapi di rak dan jangan lupakan banyaknya kaset game yang disusun rapi pula. Namun seketika edaran pandangan sungmin terhenti tepat pada kasur kyuhyun. Dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah memeluk sebuah boneka bunny pink dengan ukuran jumbo. Sungmin mendekati kasur kyuhyun.

"Apa kamu ingat dengan boneka ini minnie ?",tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung. Namun sepertinya kinerja otak dikepala cantiknya bekerja dengan cepat.

"Omo! Kau benar-benar membeli boneka itu?!",tanya sungmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti,"tentu saja! Aku kan sudah janji! Padahal aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, namun sudah kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, jadi aku memeluk boneka ini jika rindu padamu. Jadi tidak baru lagi deh",ucap kyuhyun menyesal.

"Gwaenchanaa~ bonekanya masih bagus kok! Minnie suka",ucap sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Dia begitu terharu mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel pinknya.

"Aku harus memasang ini lagi, nanti hilang lagi",ucap sungmin monolog sambil mencoba memasang gantungan hpnya. Namun benda tipis itu tak sengaja tersentuh jari sungmin sehingga layarnya nyala. Mata kyuhyun memicing untuk menegaskan pengelihatannya. Seketika tubuh kyuhyun terpaku.

"K-kibum ahjumma..."

"Kau mengenalnya kyu ?", tanya sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk namun pandangannya masih kosong."Dia eomma ku kyu, cantik 'kan ?", ucap sungmin seraya menerawang. Seketika ia merindukan sosok eommanya. Bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa sosok seorang ibu bukan hal yang mudah bukan?.

"Geunde darimana kau mengenal eomma ? Eomma tidak pernah menyebut namamu saat eomma cerita tentang anak-anak chingunya", sungmin sepertinya masih sangat penasaran kenapa kyuhyun bisa mengenal sosok eommanya.

"i-itu...", kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus mulai darimana menjelaskannya pada sungmin.

"Geunde kyu, kenapa dulu kau menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan aku hampir tidak mempercayai orang yang namanya 'teman' karenamu", ucap sungmin sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ming~ bukannya kau mengira eommamu sudah meninggal ?",Tanya kyuhyun yang jauh dari pertanyaan sungmin sebelumnya. Mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat sungmin tertunduk lesu, mana kala mengingat eommanya kini sudah berada di Surga –menurut sungmin-.

"Ne, eomma sudah tenang bersama Tuhan",ucap sungmin –pura-pura- tegar sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa saat itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi di taman bermain saat itu ?",Tanya kyuhyun yang berbeda jauh –lagi- dengan pernyataan yang sungmin lontarkan. Sungmin hanya menggangguk saja, entah kenapa ia sudah malas mengeluarkan suara.

"Saat itu eomma dan appa mendadak membawaku untuk ikut bersama mereka ke Jepang, karena teman eomma sakit parah. Dan gilanya teman eomma meminta eomma dan appa memberitahu semua kerabatnya kalau ia sudah meninggal. Entah apa yang ahjumma itu pikirkan , ia merasa putus asa dan berpikir ia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi",kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menatap sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Sepertinya sungmin benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Akhirnya eomma dan appa memaksa ahjumma itu untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani perawatan yang lebih intensif disana, kau tahu ?", kyuhyun kembali menatap sungmin sendu.

"Tahu apa ?", Tanya sungmin heran

"ahjumma itu mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu",jelas kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin sedikit terkejut."Dan nama ahjumma itu… Lee Kibum", ucapan kyuhyun yang terakhir membuat sungmin benar-benar membuat sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"eo-…eomma?",ucap sungmin dengan suara yang serak. Detak jantunga berdetak berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Saat aku melihat foto yang ada di wallpapermu, aku yakin kalau itu Kibum ahju-….",ucap kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat sungmin hampir ambruk karena tubuhnya lemas.

'Yak! Lee sungmin gwaenchanayo ?",Tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Lalu apa eomma masih hidup kyu ?",Tanya sungmin lemah. Namun bukannya langsung menjawab kyuhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab kyu ? bagaimana keadaan eomma?", Tanya sungmin tak sabaran namun suara paraunya makin ketara. Mengingat air matanya mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Molla, sejak saat itu Kibum ahjumma tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi",ucap kyuhyun agak menyesal.

"hikss…..hikss…. eomma"

- TBC -

Hehehe , akhirnya bisa lanjut juga nih ff , mianhae kalo kelamaan yaa . Abisan author bener lagi banyak baca cerita-cerita lain buat memperoleh inspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Nah chap ini KYUMIN full version. Semoga ga bosen liatin kyumin mulu. Abis author kan pengen bkin sweet kyumin moment.

Ahh iyaa author mau menanggapi review salah satu reader yang bertanya kenapa ga banyak yang review ? Kalau jawaban dari author: pertama, ya 'kan baru-baru ini author mencoba mempost di FFN mungkin belum banyak yang tau FF ini; kedua, mungkin karena author itu masih Newbie ya mungkin imajinasi author yang pas-pasan ga gitu menarik. Tapi author ga terlallu mengutamakan banyaknya review, karena author bikin ff Cuma buat share imajinasi author aja kok ^^

Tapi author berterima kasih banget kalo ada reader yang memreview FF author *bow*

Nah sekarang author minta komennya yaa , soalnya komen dari reader itu lah yang menyemangatkan author. Hwaiting! ^^ see you next chap~


	14. Chapter 14

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 14

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Chapter sebelumnya ~

"Lalu apa eomma masih hidup kyu ?",Tanya sungmin lemah. Namun bukannya langsung menjawab kyuhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab kyu ? bagaimana keadaan eomma?", Tanya sungmin tak sabaran namun suara paraunya makin ketara. Mengingat air matanya mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Molla, sejak saat itu Kibum ahjumma tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi",ucap kyuhyun agak menyesal.

"hikss…..hikss…. eomma"

~ Story Begin ~

Setelah lelah menangis akhirnya kini sungmin tertidur di ranjang empuk milik kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun seolah menikmati pemandangan yang sangat jarang dihadapannya kini. Matanya terus menusuri wajah damai sungmin. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi chubby sungmin dengan menggunakan ibu jari dikedua tangan. Seolah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi sungmin, kyuhyun mengusapnya berkali-kali.

"Semuanya… Akan aku lakukan semuanya untuk melihat senyummu disini", ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil mengusap dengan sangat lembut bibir Shape M milik sungmin.

"eunghh~", lenguhan sungmin sontak membuat kyuhyun menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah sungmin seolah tidak ingin membuat sang putri tidur terusik dari tidur cantiknya.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun masih ingin meneruskan kegiatan mari-melihat-sungmin-tidur namun rasa kantuk menyerangnya tanpa ampun akhirnya membuat mata stoic itu menutup matanya. Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dilantai namun pinggir tempat tidur menjadi tumpuan kepalanya untuk terlelap.

-o0o—

"eunghh~", kembali terdengar sebuah lenguhan dikamar bernuansa biru laut itu. Lenguhan itu tercipta dari bibir ranum milik sungmin. Retina mata foxynya seolah menyesuaikan dengan bias-bias matahari yang memasukki cela-cela kamar itu. Matanya kini terhenti pada satu objek yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Wajah polos namja yang disampingnya begitu membuatnya merasa teduh. Kini telunjuk lentiknya sudah menelusuri mulai dari dahi tegas milik kyuhyun lalu beralih ke hidung mancung dan berakhir di bibir yang agak tebal miliki 'namja'nya. Ya namjanya!

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya mengingat bahwa namja yang ada dihadapannya kini benar-benar namja yang selama ini dia cari. Dan dilihat intens seperti ini membuat wajah sang namja semakin tampan berkali-kali lipat. Kini wajah sungmin hanya berjarak –kira kira- 5 cm dengan wajah kyuhyun. Mungkin ini menjadi kegiatan favorit sungmin yang baru. Menatap wajah namjachingunya.

"Sudah selesai dengan kegiatan barumu eoh?", suara bass itu seolah menarik roh sungmin kembali ke tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sadar. Saat tersadar sungmin berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun namun sangat malang karena niatannya itu berakhir jauh dari harapan. Kini bibir ranum sungmin sudah menempel sempurna diatas bibir kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa detik saja dibiarkan menempel sampai kyuhyun melepaskannya kembali.

"lain kali jika mau membangunkanku harus dengan cara manis seperti itu Minnie chagi~",ucap kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin buru-buru menjauh dari kyuhyun. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidurmu lagi di kasur, aku yakin kau tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidur seperti tadi",ucap sungmin gugup."aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita makan nanti",tambah sungmin lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini sudah terlentang dikasur empuk miliknya sendiri.

-o0o—

Sungmin mulai sibuk melihat isi kulkas dirumah besar itu."Aigoo~ semuanya kosong? Apa harus pergi ke pasar dulu ?",pikir sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya menghampiri tasnya yang ada diruang tamu. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil dompetnya yang ada didalam sana."Lebih baik aku ke pasar, ahh~ aku belum menyalakan ponselku sejak malam",sungmin menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan benda tipis berwarna pink itu. Saat ia menyalakan benda itu, begitu banyak pesan singkat yang masuk dan jangan lupakan juga banyaknya panggilan yang tak terjawab. Dan semuanya dari orang yang berbeda.

Beberapa pesan dari Kim Ahjumma.

"Nona dimana ? ini sudah larut. Tolong balas"

"Nona ini sudah pukul 12 malam, Nona dimana? Tolongan beri kabar, saya benar-benar khawatir"

"Nona anda harus segera pulang, saya mohon"

Sungmin menggeser lagi layar ponselnya terdapat juga banyak sms dari henry. Beberapanya berisi.

"Ming kau dimana ? Kim Ahjumma bilang kau belum pulang juga"

"Yak! Lee Sungmin jangan bilang sekarang kau hanya berdua saja dengan evil babo itu?! Kemana kalian? Jebal pali pulang!"

"Lee sungmin pulang sekarang atau aku akan menelepon polisi dan bilang kalau kau diculik evil babo itu!"

"oh~ ayolah ming jangan buat aku khawatir lebih dari ini, dimana kau sekarang ?"

"Balas Ming!"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat pesan-pesan singkat yang ia terima. Kini sungmin berniat memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku namun getaran ponselnya membuat ia menghentikan aksinya itu. Kini nama pengirim pesan itu tertera jelas dilayar ponselnya.

"APPA"

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pesan singkat itu.

"Lee Sungmin kau dimana sekarang ? Appa dengar kau tidak pulang semalam ? Tolong jangan buat appa khawatir"

Isi pesan singkat itu membuat sungmin terdiam dan tak lama ia berdecih pelan."Apa dia pikir aku akan mendengarkannya? Jangan harap!",gumam sungmin sebal lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan selanjutnya ia pergi ke pasar yang ada didekat daerah sini.

-o0o—

"Aigoo tidur seperti kemarin benar-benar buruk",gumam kyuhyun dengan suara serak ala orang baru bangun tidur. Kini ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiarkan retina matanya terbiasa dengan penerangan kamarnya.

Kini dengan gerakan lemas kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menyalakan ponsel yang tadi malam ia matikan. Baru saja ponsel bewarna hitam itu dinyalakan namun sudah banyak pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dengan gerakan telaten ia membuka pesan itu satu-satu.

"YAK! EVIL BABO! KEMANA KAU BAWA ANAK GADIS ORANG ?! –HENRY-"

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! CEPAT PULANG!"

"DIMANA KALIAN SEKARANG?! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI SESUATU SAMA LEE SUNGMIN-KU!"

"cih bocah tengik babo! Jelas-jelas aku namjachingunya sungmin. Dasar gila!",oceh kyuhyun kesal langsung saja ia menandai pesan-pesan dari henry tanpa membacanya lagi dan berniat menghapusnya namun gerakan itu terhenti mana kala ada pesan singkat dari eommanya yang terselip disana.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR YA, KEMANA KAU BAWA ANAK GADIS ORANG? CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG ATAU NAMAMU TIDAK AKAN TERCATAT DALAM SURAT AHLI WARIS!"

"benar-benar bocah, begini saja harus memberitahu eomma", gumam kyuhyun –lagi-.

~ o0o ~

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri anak tangga rumah lamanya itu. Ia melengos menuju dapur, berniat menggoda sungmin. Namun hasilnya nihil karena dapur itu kosong.

" Bukannya tadi dia bilang ingin membuat makanan ? ",kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel sungmin dengan smartphonenya. Namun bukannya suara sungmin yang menyapanya , melainkan lady operator yang menjawabnya.

"Tck! Sebenarnya sedang dimana yeoja itu?!",geram kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau cho kyuhyun babo! Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan eomma-nya saja",ejek sungmin. Dengan perlahan sungmin menaruh dua jinjingannya yaitu dua kantung plastik besar di meja yang ada didapur.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara sungmin dengan cepat membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup akibat geramannya itu. Kini ia lihat sungmin memberesi beberapa bahan makanan yang kelihatannya baru saja ia beli itu. Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin.

Sungmin cukup tersentak mana kala tangan kekar kyuhyun kini melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya.

"Kyu ~",rengek sungmin seolah memohon pada kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya. Bagaimana tidak, kini sungmin benar-benar gugup dengan posisi seperti ini. Namun bukannya menghindar kyuhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya serta menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sungmin.

"Kau membuatku kaget minnieya! Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku seperti tadi lagi.. Aku pikir kau akan pergi meninggalkanku",rajuk kyuhyun. Sontak sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya memilah bahan masakan yang akan ia jadikan menu makanan pagi ini.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Otomatis hal ini membuat pelukan kyuhyun pada pinggangnya melonggar. Sungmin menangkupkan kedua pipi tirus kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut pipi itu, membuat si empunya-nya memejamkan mata menikmati 'sentuhan' dari sang kekasih.

"Mianhae~ tadi aku hanya membeli bahan masakan untuk kita makan dan ternyata baterai ponselku habis.. Lagipula mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu eoh? Kau tak tahu bahwa aku ribuan kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena 'Gaemgyu' yang selama ini aku cari itu adalah dirimu",ucap sungmin jujur.

"Jadi jika aku bukan 'Gaemgyu' kau akan meninggalkanku begitu ?",tanya kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menghentikan 'sentuhan'nya dan menunduk lemas.

"Entahlah~ tapi... Yang terpenting kau adalah Gaemgyu, jadi aku rasa kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi.",ucap sungmin lalu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya itu dan kembali beralih memilah bahan masakannya.

Srett

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk sungmin dari belakang."Jika seandainya aku bukan Gaemgyu-pun, akan ku pastikan kau akan tetap memilihku. Karena kau hanya untukku, apa kau percaya?",tanya kyuhyun ambigu.

"Sudahlah kyu~ lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, kau sangat bau tahu!",ucap sungmin meledek seolah-olah kyuhyun benar-benar bau untuk menghangatkan suasana yang tampak serius tadi.

"Hey! Sekalipun aku tak mandi, aku berani jamin kau akan tetap tergila-gila padaku minnieya",ucap kyuhyun narsis.

Pletakk

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Cho~",cibir sungmin.

"Yak! Itu me-..",ucapan kyuhyun cepat-cepat terpotong sungmin.

"Sudahlah Cho! Mandi sekarang atau aku tidak akan membuat sarapan",ancam sungmin bohong.

"Arra, arra.. Geunde mana morning kiss untukku?",ucap kyuhyun menggoda sungmin. Namun godaan 'kecil'nya ini sangat mempengaruhi baby bunny-nya. Lihat saja wajah sungmin yang sudah merah merona begitu.

"Berhenti menggodaku hhhmmmpppffftttt",ucapan sungmin terpotong mana kala bibir kyuhyun sudah menyumpal bibir shape M miliknya.

"Kau terlalu berisik chagiyaa~",

Belum sempat sungmin memukul kyuhyun karena serangan dadakan yang ia terima namun kyuhyun sudah berhasil melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Tatapan tajam sungmin kini mulai berubah menjadi sendu. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau adalah Gaemgyu kyu.. Dan kau benar, sekalipun kau bukanlah gaemgyu... Aku akan ...memilihmu..",ucap sungmin tentu dalam hati.

~o0o~

"Kita kapan kembali ke Seoul kyu ?",tanya sungmin memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua saat sarapan.

"Eummbb, mungkin siang nanti... Wae ?",tanya kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Aniya, hanya saja pasti Kim ahjumma dan henry oppa pasti akan khawatir...",ucap sungmin yang dihadiahi Deathglare gratis oleh kyuhyun."W-wae?",tanya sungmin gugup karena diberikan tatapan seperti itu oleh kyuhyun.

" . . . . . .arra?!",tanya kyuhyun dengan memberikan tekanan khusus untuk setiap katanya terutama kata 'Bocah tengik'.

"Hah~ jangan kekanakkan kyu, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, henry oppa lebih tua dariku.. Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan oppa juga? Padahal kenyataannya aku lebih tua darimu",oceh sungmin kesal. Baru saja kyuhyun ingin menyela namun dengan cepat sungmin kembali berceloteh.

"Jika kau ingin dipanggil 'oppa' silahkan pacaran dengan yeoja yang lebih muda darimu! Jangan denganku! Jelas-jelas kau mengetahui bahwa... Hmmmpppffttt",kini bibir sungmin disumpal dengan sesendok bibimbap oleh kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu minnieya.. Aku... A-aku hanya...cemburu",ucap kyuhyun sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh sungmin.

"Jadi uri kyunnie cemburu eum ?",ucap sungmin sambil mengunyah cepat bibimbap yang disumpal kyuhyun ke mulutnya lalu tersenyum jahil. Hal ini sangat berhasil, bagaimana tidak ? Wajah kyuhyun merah kini.

"T-tentu saja.. Namja manapun akan cemburu mendengar yeojachingunya memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang 'lebih mesra' dibandingkan panggilan untuk namjanya sendiri",jelas kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan kerucutan imut dari bibir kyuhyun.

Chu~

Sungmin berdiri dan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kyuhyun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya dimeja makan. Kini bertukar kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan perilaku sungmin. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang sungmin berikan. Setelahnya ia kembali duduk dengan manis dikursinya.

"Geogjongma, ini hanya aku lakukan dengan kyunnie sayang~",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"S-sayang?",tanya kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya imut."Iya, sayang. Apa kau tak tahu panggilan itu ?",tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa dosa. Sungmin tersenyum melihat respon lucu namjachingunya itu."Sayang itu panggilan manis dari bahasa Indonesia. Kau tahu ? Itu artinya chagi, aku rasa panggilan itu terdengar manis",jelas sungmin sambil tersipu.

"Jinjja ? Minnie sayang ? Kyaaa! Itu sangat manis, aku sangat suka!",ucap kyuhyun antusias. Sungmin tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda itu.

~o0o~

Kini tangan sungmin dan kyuhyun bertautan erat seakan-akan ada magnet yang melekatkan kedua bagian tubuh itu. Kadang-kadang sambil mengiringi langkah kakinya mereka saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Minnieya~",

"Hm",

"Dimana appa-mu sekarang ?",saat mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun sontak sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap kyuhyun yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya kyu~",ucap sungmin dengan nada merajuk.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin memusuhi appamu eoh ?",kini kyuhyun menyentuh kedua bahu sungmin dengan lembut. Ia menghadapkan tubuh sungmin kearahnya.

"Hey! Lihat aku~",rengek kyuhyun karena sedari tadi sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut dagu sungmin dan menariknya hinggap tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Tidak baik min.. Aku yakin appamu pasti sangat kesepian",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan tangan kirinya yang tadi menyentuh bahu kanan sungmin kini mengusap rambut gelombang sungmin yang terurai.

"Itu salahnya kyu~ jika saja appa tidak mengusir eomma, jika saja appa menahan eomma pergi, ji-...hikssshiksss, appa nappeun",kini bahu sungmin bergetar hebat akibat isakannya. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil kedalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap punggung sungmin dengan lembut, seolah memberikan ketenangan pada yeojanya.

"Sssttt...mianhae membuatmu malah jadi menangis, mian",ucap kyuhyun menyesal.

~o0o~

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan kini kyumin sampai kembali di Kota Seoul. Sungmin sepertinya sangat lelah habis menangis. Bahkan ia enggan membuka matanya saat kereta benar-benar sudah berhenti.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik yang tengah terlelap pulas dibahunya. Dengan lembut ia menepuk pipi bulat sungmin."Hey, putri tidur sampai kapan kau ingin di alam mimpi eung ? Kita sudah sampai".

"Eunghhhhh",

Hanya lenguhan itu saja yang merespon ucapan kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak berniat bangun sepertinya.

'Apa sakitnya kambuh lagi sampai ia merasa lelah begini ?',batin kyuhyun.

"Hah~ baiklah Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya kali ini kau harus berolahraga",ucapnya pelan sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan seperti pemanasan.

"Cha! Hana! Dul! Set!"

Aba-aba kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar menggendong tubuh mungil sungmin ala bridal style.

DEG

Wajahnya kini sangat dekat dengan 'yeojachingu'nya. Walaupun kyuhyun sering bersama sungmin namun tak dapat ia pungkiri detak jantungnya selalu tidak normal jika keadaannya seperti ini. Wajah polos sungmin benar-benar seperti candu untuk mata kyuhyun.

"Bahkan hanya dengan memandangnya saat tidur membuat jantungku tak karuan begini. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila min!",gumam kyuhyun pelan namun sepertinya 'sedikit' mengusik sungmin.

"Eunghhh"

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar dan seketika membuat kyuhyun menegang. Takut-taku sungmin akan terbangun. Namun nyatanya yeoja mungil itu malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang kyuhyun dan jangan lupa mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher kyuhyun.

"Hah~ neo jinjja!",gerutu kyuhyun.

~o0o~

TING TONG TING TONG

Akhirnya dengan susah payah kyuhyun berhasil menekan tombol bel rumah sungmin.

"Nuguseyo?",ucap seseorang dari intercom bel itu.

"Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun, saya membawa sungmin, bisa cepat buka pintu ini ?",ucap kyuhyun dengan nada kelelahan. Jujur saja sungmin itu tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja jika terus-terusan menggendongnya seperti ini tetap saja melelahkan bukan ?.

Tak lama pintu besi itu terbuka dan menampakan Kim ahjumma yang tengah sedikit berlari menuju pintu itu.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi pada Nona ?",tanya Kim ahjumma panik.

"Ssttt, tenang ahjumma. Sungmin hanya tertidur saja. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah. Tolong antar aku kekamar sungmin, ahjumma",kyuhyun menjelaskan. Kim ahjumma mengangguk paham lalu membimbing kyuhyun ke kamar sungmin.

Baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun memasukki rumah besar itu namun sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah itu. Hal ini cukup membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Cepat bawa sungmin kekamarnya lalu cepat turun",ucap pria itu final. Namun anehnya kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

Saat menyusuri anak tangga dirumah itu ia sedikit membatin."Siapa pria itu?",gumam kyuhyun pelan lalu kembali mengikuti langkah Kim ahjumma ke kamar sungmin.

Suasana pink dari kamar sungmin kini menyapa pengelihatan kyuhyun. Dengan lembut ia menaruh sungmin ditempat tidur lalu menyelimuti sungmin sebatas dada.

Saat kyuhyun berniat untuk turun dan bertemu pria itu ia menghentikan langkah Kim ahjumma yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

"Ahjumma, geu sarami nuguseyo ?",tanya kyuhyun. Kim ahjumma membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Nona Sungmin",tubuh kyuhyun menegang mendengar penuturan dari kim ahjumma.

"O-orang yang men-mencintai sungmin?",tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Kim ahjumma mengangguk pasti.

"Apa dia mantan pacar sungmin?",tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Namun Kim ahjumma terkekeh cukup keras.

"Apa Tuan Lee terlihat semuda itu sampai-sampai kau berpikir ia mantan namjachingu Nona Sungmin?",tanya Kim ahjumma seperti meledek.

"T-tuan Lee ?",tanya kyuhyun -lagi- dan lagi-lagi Kim ahjumma mengangguk.

"Jadi dia appa sungmin?",kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mennyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut karena yang ada dibenak kyuhyun itu appa sungmin adalah seorang namja paruh baya dengan uban yang mulai terlihat serta perut buncit yang menghiasinya. Tapi nyatanya appa sungmin adalah seorang namja yang tampan sangat tampan malah.

~o0o~

Kyuhyun dengan langkah kaki ragu-ragu ia menghampiri 'appa sungmin' yang kini sedang memunggunginya dengan menghadap ke arah jendela. Sepertinya suara seret sepatu kyuhyun mengusik ketenangan pria tegap itu.

"Apa dia terlalu pulas tadi? Kemana kau membawanya?",tanya pria itu dengan nada elegan. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun menegang kaku mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"J-jwiseonghamnida ahjussi saya tidak memberikan kabar bahwa saya pergi dengan putri an-..."

"Apa kau namjachingu-nya? Seingatku putriku tidak begitu menyukai orang lain selain...",

"Gaemgyu",potong kyuhyun cepat dan membuat siwon -appa sungmin- menatap kyuhyun terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu ?",

"Tentu saja ahjussi, karena aku adalah dia.."

Siwon termenung saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya kyuhyun kembali menariknya kedalam kesadaran.

"Geunde ahjussi bolehkah aku bertanya? Kalau anda appa sungmin, itu berarti kibum ahjumma adalah istri anda bukan?", siwon menatap kyuhyun seolah mempersilahkan namja muda dihadapannya untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ahjussi meninggalkan Kibum ahjumma? Apa anda tak tahu kalau ia sedang sakit parah saat ahjussi menggugat cerai ia",ucapan kyuhyun seperti boom yang mampu meledak kapan saja membuat siwon tak berkutik.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kibum sakit?",siwon menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, apa ahjussi mengenal appa dan eommaku? Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul?"

"Jadi kau anak mereka?",tanya siwon yang dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkan Kibum lagi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku jawab. Lagipula ia sudah...meninggal"

"Apa kau percaya begitu saja? Bahkan aku sanksi kalau Kibum ahjumma benar-benar sudah meninggal",ucap kyuhyun kini benar-benar menarik perhatian siwon.

"Mworago?"

"Saat ahjussi menggugat cerai Kibum ahjumma, ahjumma datang kerumah... Ia menceritakan tentang penyakit yang ia derita. Lalu ia ingin eomma dan appa memberitahukan semua orang yang Kibum ahjumma kenal agar semua menyangka kibum ahjumma meninggal. Namun sebenarnya tidak, kibum ahjumma pergi ke Luar negeri untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu."

Siwon terduduk dilantai. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari air matanya yang sedari tadi menumpuk dipelupuk matanya kini jatuh bebas dipipinya.

"Jadi kibummie masih hidup?",tanya siwon ragu-ragu.

"Jwiseonghamnida ahjussi, sejak saat kibum ahjumma berpamitan, ahjumma sudah tidak ada kabarnya lagi.. Jadi kami sudah tidak tahu lagi tentang Kibum ahjumma",ucap kyuhyun kini menyesal.

"Geunde ahjussi, apa yang membuat ahjussi menggugat kibum ahjumma?",tanya kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya anak muda ini tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum memperoleh jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku kesuatu tempat? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya",ucap siwon seraya bangkit berdiri.

~o0o~

Kini bunyi lonceng gereja meramaikan suasana hening diantara kyuhyun dan siwon. Siwon menatap lurus kearah gedung yang tak begitu besar dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Kau tahu, disanalah aku bersumpah akan menerima Kibum menjadi istriku dalam keadaan apapun",ucap siwon sambil menerawang kesaat pertama kali tangan kanannya menyambut tangan kibum didepan altar dan seluruh saksi yang menjadi saksi cintanya dipersatukan oleh Tuhan. Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Aku benar-benar bersumpah saat itu kalau aku akan menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun. Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak mentolerir 'pengkhianatan'. Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Bahkan aku rela menukar nyawaku untuknya. Tapi kenapa...",kini siwon agak sulit melanjutkan ceritanya yang tidak pernah ia bagi pada siapapun termasuk sungmin.

"Aku sangat menyayangi sungmin dan ia. Tapi begitu menyakitkan saat orang yang sangat kau cintai mengkhianatimu. Aku melihatnya tidur dengan laki-laki lain disatu ranjang. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.",lanjut siwon lagi.

"Apa ahjussi berpikir jika kibum ahjumma akan berbuat seperti itu ?",tanya kyuhyun. Siwon seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Kibum ahjumma sakit parah bukan? Bahkan ia benar-benar putus asa tentang kelanjutan hidupnya. Apa ahjussi pernah berpikir bahwa ia hanya melakukan ini untuk menjaga perasaan ahjussi ? Ini hanya pemikiranku saja...",

Otak cerdas siwon sepertinya bekerja keras. Dipikirannya berkecamuk berbagai jenis kemungkinan.

'Apa benar yang diucapkan kyuhyun?'

'Apa kibum hanya menjaga perasaanku?'

'Apa aku yang tidak bisa percaya?'

"Kibummie...",lirih siwon.

-TBC-

Nah buat yg nanya kenapa siwon cerain kibum ini udah author kasih tau yaa ^^

Mianhae yaa readerdeul kalo updatenya lama begini. Soalnya author lgi sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk dari sekolah.

Jangan lupa comment ya ^^ #bow


	15. Chapter 15

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 15

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Chapter sebelumnya ~

"Aku sangat menyayangi sungmin dan ia. Tapi begitu menyakitkan saat orang yang sangat kau cintai mengkhianatimu. Aku melihatnya tidur dengan laki-laki lain disatu ranjang. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.",lanjut siwon lagi.

"Apa ahjussi berpikir jika kibum ahjumma akan berbuat seperti itu ?",tanya kyuhyun. Siwon seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Kibum ahjumma sakit parah bukan? Bahkan ia benar-benar putus asa tentang kelanjutan hidupnya. Apa ahjussi pernah berpikir bahwa ia hanya melakukan ini untuk menjaga perasaan ahjussi ? Ini hanya pemikiranku saja...",

Otak cerdas siwon sepertinya bekerja keras. Dipikirannya berkecamuk berbagai jenis kemungkinan.

'Apa benar yang diucapkan kyuhyun?'

'Apa kibum hanya menjaga perasaanku?'

'Apa aku yang tidak bisa percaya?'

"Kibummie...",lirih siwon.

~ o0o ~

- Story Begin -

" come on hurry up michelle, you really want to make your the pretty aunty late to the airport huh? ", oceh wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu pada perempuan berambut pirang cantik yang tengah merapikan riasannya didepan cermin yang cukup besar itu.

"Ohh c'mon my pretty aunty, i must looks charming",alasan perempuan itu.

Dengan agak sedikit kesal wanita yang bisa dikatakan ahjumma -karena umurnya kini sudah mendekati kepala 4- mendekati yeoja pirang itu.

"Awww, ahjumma! Kau merusak tatanan riasanku, aish!",akhirnya aksen korea itu terdengar juga. Ia akan memanggil aunty cantiknya dengan 'ahjumma' jika sedang pirang itu mengusap pipinya yang sedikit chubby yang kini agak sedikit memerah karena dicubit gemas oleh sang 'aunty'.

"Itu karena kau membuat aunty gemas kau tahu? Bahkan kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk bersolek. Kajja! I won't we are late to the airport!",ucap pretty aunty itu sambil berbalik dan mengambil kopernya. Namun sepertinya michelle benar-benar belum selesai dengan acara mari-kita-bersolek miliknya.

"Tck! We. Must. Go. Now. Miss. Toronto. Runner. Up. Two!",ucap pretty aunty itu sambil menekankan nadanya pada setiap kata.

"Aunty! Berhenti meledekku seperti itu",ucap michelle sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan pretty aunty hanya terkekeh melihat yeoja itu.

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar tak ingin terlambat okay?",

Akhirnya michelle menuruti aunty cantiknya itu. Ia kini menyelesaikan bersoleknya dan menyeret koper miliknya yang sudah ia sediakan.

Selama didalam mobil mereka berdua sibuk dengan smartphone masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya michelle memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Kibum aunty apa nanti setelah kita sampai di Seoul , aunty akan menemui'nya' ?",sontak pertanyaan Michelle membuat ahjumma -yang kini kita ketahui adalah Kibum- menegang.

"Hahhh~ bukankah kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas ini lagi ? Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Kath", ucap Kibum -Kath- sebal.

"But aunty, are you forget with your family ? I mean, you won't met with your baby sungmin? I think better you comeback to your family",ucap Michelle lagi. Kibum memandang yeoja yang kini duduk disampingnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan Sungmin kecil-ku, aku yakin ia juga tumbuh sehat dan sudah sebesarmu. Tapi itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu Chell, bahkan aku tak yakin 'dia' masih sendiri",kini senyuman indah tadi berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

"Kau terlalu banyak membuat asumsi Kath aunty, bahkan kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?",ucap Michelle lagi.

"Hanya saja aku tak mau terlalu banyak berharap. Kau tahu 'dia' itu namja yang sangat tampan, sangat tidak mungkin jika sampai sekarang ia masih sendiri.",

"Oh my! Bahkan kau masih memujinya Kath aunty, tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya sekali lagi?"

"Jika aku melihatnya nanti, aku tak yakin bisa melepasnya lagi. Aku mohon jangan bahas ini lagi okay ? Aku hanya ke Seoul karen tuntutan kerja. Please Chelle",ucap kibum sambil menatap yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hahh~ what ever. Nanti setelah kita sampai di Seoul, kita akan tinggal di rumah ku, okay? I really miss my brother",ucap Michelle lagi.

~ o0o ~

"Eunggghhh~", suara lenguhan itu berasal dari bibir yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi sleeping beauty. Namun kini tidur cantiknya terusik manakala ia merasakan usus-usus diperutnya benar-benar membutuhkan bahan makanan yang perlu diolah.

Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyamankan retina matanya dari pencahayaan kamarnya. Ia melirik jam mungil hello kitty yang ada dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam 9 malam.. MWO?!",seketika ia membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ia kini menambah kerjapan matanya. Ekspresinya kini benar-benar lucu. Dengan cepat ia terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah tadi aku masih di kereta bersama kyuhyun? Ah! Kyuhyun? Eoddiseo?",dengan agak panik ia mengambil handphonenya yang ada disaku roknya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik itu mengetik nomor kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian setelah bunyi nada sambung akhirnya kyuhyun mengangkat. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada kyuhyun untuk menyapa sungmin, sungmin sudah bicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah neo eoddiseo ? Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku berada dikamar ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?",tanya sungmin panik.

"Hey, tenanglah chagi.. Kau tadi tertidur sangat pulas, sekalipun aku sudah membangunkanmu namun sepertinya alam mimpimu lebih menarik sampai kau tak mau bangun. Dan hey, Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa eung ?",

"Jeongmal? Hmm... Aku hanya takut saja kyu, saat terbangun aku sudah berada dikamar. Aku pikir tadi kita dirampok dan mereka membuangku dipinggir jalan dan seseorang membawa ku pulang namun kau malah diculik oleh penjahat itu",sungmin menerangkan dengan seksama namun kyuhyun malah tak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

"Buahahahaha.. Aigoo, bagaimana bi.. Hahahaha. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi sayang, hahaha!",kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya padahal jika saja ia tahu kini sungmin sudah menekuk wajahnya. Dia kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia hanya 'mengkhawatirkan' kekasihnya namun malah dianggap lelucon belaka.

"Tidak lucu Cho! Jadi kau pikir kekhawatiranku itu lelucon! Kau menyebalkan!",tanpa mendengar jawaban kyuhyun sungmin langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

Dengan hentakan kaki kesal sungmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Sepertinya air yang dingin mampu mendinginkan hatinya juga. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti mana kala berpapasan dengan appanya -siwon- ditangga.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja appa ingin mengecheck ke kamarmu, apa kau su-...", baru saja siwon ingin menawari sungmin makan namun dengan cepat sungmin memotongnya.

"Tak usah mencoba memperdulikanku. Cukup anggap aku tak ada", setelah mengucapkan itu sungmin melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri anak tangga dan melewati siwon. Namun langkah kaki berikutnya tertahan karena tangannya kini dipegang siwon.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa kau tidak sedikit saja merindukan appa ? Kau tahu appa sangat merindukanmu.", ucap siwon dengan nada memohon. Sungmin berbalik kini ia melihat wajah siwon benar-benar lesu. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak merindukan siwon. Hanya saja ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa karena appanya inilah eommanya 'meninggal'.

"Aku tidak me-...",

Kruyukkkkk~

Dengan tidak etisnya perut mungil sungmin protes minta diisi. Sungmin berdecak.

"Ayo kita makan. Kau tidak suka makan sendiri 'kan? Appa akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu dan jangan menolak karena appa tahu kau belum bisa memasak."

"Aku bisa meminta Kim ahjumma untuk memasakan sesuatu untukku"

"Dan tega membangunkannya yang baru saja beristirahat hanya untuk masak untukmu. Ayolah minnie, beri appa kesempatan kali ini saja.. Appa benar-benar membutuhkanmu", sungmin benar-benar tidak tega melihat appanya mengemis seperti ini padanya. Toh perutnya juga sudah tidak dapat berkompromi lagi. Apa salah kali ini ia menuruti perintah appanya.

"Baiklah~", setelah mengucapkan kata itu sungmin menepis tangan siwon dan beranjak menuju dapur disusul siwon yang tersenyum senang.

~ o0o ~

"Cha! Satu porsi omelet keju pesanan Tuan putri sudah jadi",ucap siwon ala-ala chef yang tengah membuat makanan untuk anak kecil.

"Ohh ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi",protes sungmin.

"Tentu saja bukan. Bahkan kini kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu",ucap siwon yang membuat pergerakan sendok sungmin berhenti. Kini pipi chubbynya mulai merona.

"Sok tahu sekali",jawab sungmin ketus untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya tepat dibangku yang ada dihadapan sungmin.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu? Bahkan ia membawa putriku satu-satunya semalaman, dan dengan santainya membawamu pulang sambil menggendongmu begitu",ucapan siwon kali ini membuatnya tambah memerah.

"Aish! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!",ucap sungmin kesal dan lebih memilih memakan omelet dipiringnya.

"Tentu saja appa tidak berpikir macam-macam. Appa percaya padanya. Dia sudah jatuh padamu min.",sungmin mendongak dan menatap siwon.

"Tck! Kami baru pacaran belum lama. Tidak mungkin.",

"Hey, appa itu seorang namja. Appa tahu arti tatapannya saat menatapmu. Appa yakin ia sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan mungkin merusakmu. Appa hanya berharap kau bisa menjaga baik-baik cinta yang telah ia berikan kepadamu. Karena dia mungkin akan jatuh kedalam jurang yang lebih dalam lagi jika kau menyakitinya",sungmin melongo mendengar penuturan siwon. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Baru kali ini siwon bicara panjang lebar dengannya , semenjak insiden cerai itu.

Siwon yang melihat ekspresi sungmin menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Seolah-olah dia itu mengucapkan kata yang salah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya."Kau sudah hampir selesai 'kan? Kalau begitu appa tidur lebih dulu ya?",

'Aku tak akan menyakitinya',ucap sungmin dalam hati.

Saat sungmin mencoba untuk bangun namun kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing.

'Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang, aku mohon',batin sungmin.

"Arrrgggghhh",geram sungmin yang membuat siwon membalikan badannya dan kini ia terkejut. Ia melihat sungmin berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang kepalanya dan tangan kiri berpegangan dengan meja makan seolah untuk menopang dirinya.

"Lee sungmin!",teriak siwon buru-buru berlari menuju sungmin. Tepat saat sungmin terjatuh. Siwon tambah terkejut manakala cairan berbau anyir itu merembes dihidung sungmin.

"Lee sungmin irreona!",ucap siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sungmin.

~ o0o ~

Siwon tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan. Tangan kekarnya juga senantiata mengusap dan menggenggam tangan sungmin yang bebas dari selang infusan. Air mata kini mengalir bebas dipipi tirusnya.

"Ohh Tuhan, appa macam apa aku ini? Bahkan penyakit sungmin saja baru ku ketahui sekarang, saat sudah separah ini. Kau gagal Lee Siwon! hikss..", isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir siwon. Ia benar-benar hancur melihat putri kesayangannya kini terbaring lemah. Dokter memberikan suntikan pereda rasa sakit seperti bius. Namun tak ada yang tahu kapan efek bius itu akan menghilang. Hanya sungmin lah yang dapat memastikan itu.

Suara mesin yang sedari tadi meramaikan suasana di dalam ruangan pasien ini. Bahkan sepertinya siwon sudah lelah untuk menangis. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya menggenggam tangan sungmin dan terus-terusan berdoa. Sepertinya Siwon juga belum menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah siang.

Tak lama pintu geser itu terbuka dan muncullah Kim ahjumma.

"Ahjumma bisa pulang sekarang, kau butuh istirahat, biar aku yang menunggui sungmin",ucap siwon. Sepertinya Kim ahjumma tidak ingin membantah ucapan siwon. Mengingat kondisi siwon yang kini sedang rapuh ,akhirnya ia memilih pergi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kim ahjumma berbalik.

"Tapi Tuan juga jangan sampai lupa pergi ke kantor. Sejak tadi pagi ponsel Tuan terus berbunyi, sepertinya ada hal yang penting",ucapnya lalu benar-benar pergi darisana.

Saat Kim ahjumma sudah pergi, siwon melirik nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidur sungmin. Ia meraih ponselnya. Memang ia akui ponselnya terus bergetar sejak tadi pagi. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sekarang saja sungmin tengah sakit seperti ini. Semua isi panggilan itu sama. Dari sekretarisnya.

"Hahhh~",siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar bingung.

~ o0o ~

Suasana kelas pagi ini sudah cukup ramai. Namun sejak tadi kyuhyun merasa gelisah. Pasalnya yeojachingunya belum datang juga padahal 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Apa dia terlambat?",gumam kyuhyun pelan.

Bughh

Donghae dengan santainya menepuk pungggung kyuhyun lalu terkekeh.

"Pasangan baru ini benar-benar ya, sudah kemarin tidak masuk bersama kini. Namjanya seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya saat sang yeoja chingu tak kunjung datang",ucap donghae mendramatisir keadaan dan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dari yesung dan donghae.

"Diamlah hyung!",ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Lagipula kau kemarin kemana kyu? Pakai acara membawa sungmin segala hingga menginap. Kau tahu si henry seperti orang yang kesetanan terus meneleponi kami menanyakan kau dimana. Tck!",oceh yesung.

"Mianhae hyungdeul. Kau tahu kurasa aku dan sungmin benar-benar berjodoh",ucap kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum.

Pletakk

Donghae dengan tidak etisnya kembali memberikan serangan kini dikepala jenius kyuhyun."Yak hyungggg!",protes kyuhyun.

"Lagian ucapanmu itu semakin melantur cho!"

"Aishh! Aku serius hyung! Kau tahu ternyata minnie yang selama ini aku cari itu Sungmin! Dan betapa menyenangkannya saat tahu ia juga mencari GaemGyu, padahal Gaemgyunya itu adalah namjachingu-nya sendiri. Bukankah ini bukan kebetulan semata? Tapi memang jodoh bukan? Bahkan sebelum bertemu sungmin aku sudah memimpikannya. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah JODOH",ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dan mantap. Tanpa ketiga orang ini sadari henry tengah terpaku mendengar penuturan yang kyuhyun lontarkan.

'Jadi dia benar-benar Gaemgyu? Cih, bahkan kau sudah kalah sejak awal Henry Lau! Terima saja kekalahanmu itu',batin henry sambil tersenyum miris.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Yak! Evil babo!"Panggil henry yang membuat kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Hey! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun bukan evil babo, lagipula aku kan pintar",jawab kyuhyun sambil memamerkan name tag diseragamnya.

"Terserahlah. Bisakah kau menolongku?",ucap henry yang kini membuat ketiga namja itu melongo.

"Wahh ini jarang terjadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu bocah?",ledek kyuhyun.

"Tck! Sepertinya memang salah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga sungmin dirumah sakit. Yasudahlah biar aku saja yang kesana",ucap henry yang kini benar-benar membuat kyuhyun terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menahan henry yang tadi ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Apa maksudmu menjaga sungmin? Dan hey dirumah sakit?",cecar kyuhyun.

"Hahh~ betapa sialnya aku harus menjemput seseorang nanti di airport. Jadi ku harap kau bisa ke rumah sakit nanti siang. Tadi malam sungmin masuk rumah sakit, itu yang dikatakan Kim ahjumma padaku",ucap henry yang membuat rahang kyuhyun menegang.

"Tak perlu nanti siang , sekarangpun aku bisa menjaganya",ucap kyuhyun lalu melepas tangan henry dan berniat pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Dan kau ingin di cap buruk oleh appa sungmin karena ternyata namjachingu putri kesayangannya itu suka membolos."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap henry bingung."Apa maksudmu? Apa Siwon ahjussi ada disana?",

"Ya begitulah, lebih baik saat pulang sekolah kau menjenguknya. Ya itupun jika kau mau mendengarkan saranku",ucap henry acuh lalu ia beranjak pergi ke kursinya.

'Ada benarnya juga yang ucapkan bocah itu',batin kyuhyun."Hahhh~ baiklah Cho! Kau harus memberikan kesan yang baik pada Calon mertuamu",ucap kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walau tak bisa ia pungkiri juga kalau ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin.

~ o0o ~

Srett

Dengan gerakan hati-hati kyuhyun menggeser pintu geser ruang inap pasien itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat sungmin yang tengah menatap siwon. Namun saat merasakan kedatangan orang lain, ia buru-buru menutup kembali matanya seolah-olah tertidur. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat itu. Namun sepertinya kekehan kecil itu mampu membangunkan siwon yang tertidur dikursi disebelah tempat tidur sungmin.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya ruangan itu cukup terang ditambah bias-bias matahari.

"Eoh, kau datang?",ucap siwon dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ahjussi lelah, lebih baik ahjussi pulang dan istirahat biar aku yang menjaga kelinci nakal itu",sepertinya kyuhyun berniat menggoda sungmin'nya' yang kini tengah -pura pura- tidur.

DRRRTTTT DDDRRTTTT

Belum sempat menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun kini ponsel siwon kembali bergetar."Angkat saja",ucap kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan siwon mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo Sekretaris Park"

"..."

"Tak bisakah kau yang mewakiliku untuk menemui klien itu?"

"..."

Siwon menatap sungmin sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang."Ohh ayolah hyung, putriku sedang membutuhkanku dirumah sakit. Jangan membuatku sulit dengan kondisi ini"

"Untuk kali ini lebih baik aku kehilangan proyek bodoh itu, sekalipun kau bilang ini proyek besar. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah putriku, arra ? Nanti jika dia sudah membaik baru aku akan ke kantor",lanjut siwon tanpa memberikan kesempatan sekretarisnya untuk bicara, ia langsung memutuskan telepon itu sepihak.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi putrinya. Mungkin jika bisa memilih, ia akan memilih melihat sungmin tak menganggapnya daripada harus melihat putri kesayangannya itu harus terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Ahjussi lebih baik pergi ke kantor saja. Aku yakin mereka sangat membutuhkan ahjussi disana. Biar urusan sungmin aku saja yang menjaganya",baru saja siwon mau menolak tawaran kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengetahui kondisi sungmin, kyu. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya saat putriku hanya sendiri memperjuangkan hidupnya? Ayolah, jangan semakin membuatku seperti appa yang gagal. Hikss...",untuk pertama kalinya siwon memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya didepan sungmin. Sungmin sangat kaget. Bahkan tanpa sengaja ia membuka matanya dan menatap siwon yang tengah memunggunginya. Bahu siwon bergetar. Iya bergetar! Dan sungmin tak salah lihat itu. Ia menatap punggung itu sendu.

Saat merasa siwon akan berbalik dengan cepat sungmin menutup kembali matanya. Kyuhyun agak jengah melihat tingkah yeojachingunya itu.

"Ahjussi.. Lebih baik ahjussi pergi kekantor. Jika karena hal ini ahjussi membuat kantor bangkrut maka bagaimana ahjussi akan membantu sungmin untuk sembuh.",kyuhyun menghampiri siwon.

"Jangan khawatir ada aku disini. Biar aku yang menjaganya selama ahjussi pergi"

"Kau benar. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya sembuh. Hahhh~ tolong jaga dia kyu. Hubungi ahjussi jika ia sudah sadar, ahjussi hanya pergi sebentar",akhirnya siwon memilih untuk pergi. Saat siwon sudah pergi, kyuhyun mendekat ke ranjang sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang itu.

"Hey, bangunlah kelinci nakal. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi. Kalau kau merin-...",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti manakala sungmin langsung duduk dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hiksss...hikss... Aku... Aku membencinya kyu! Tapi ke-.. Hikss. Kenapa ia masih memikirkanku? Hikss hikss",tangis sungmin pecah dalam pelukan itu. Pelukannya terus mengerat. Kyuhyun membalas dengan menepuk lembut punggung sungmin.

"Ssssttt... Itu karena ia menyayangimu, putri satu-satunya. Ssssttt.. Uljima"

"Tapi dia sudah meninggalkan eommaku kyu, bahkan ia membuat eomma meninggal! Aku membencinya kyu! Hiksss..."

~ o0o ~

"Oppa!",teriak michelle saat ekor matanya menatap namja tampan yang kini tengah menunggunya di depan airport. Ia melambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah namja itu.

"Let's go Kath aunty! He is my brother",ucap Michelle semangat. Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Michelle.

"Annyeong henry oppa!",ucapnya semangat.

"Aigoo apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu eoh?! Aishh jinjja!",kini henry menarik michelle dan menjepit kepala cantiknya itu diantara ketiaknya.

"Aaarrgghhh! Oppa lepaskan!",akhirnya henry melepaskan kungkungannya itu. Kibum tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

DDRRTTT DDRRTTT

Tak lama ponsel Kibum bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar panggilan itu.

"Yes. I already in the Incheon Airport."

"..."

"Now ?"

"..."

"Ohh okay, tell me that address"

"..."

"Okay, i know that place."

"..."

"My pleasure, see you Ms. Park"

Kibum menyelesaikan telepon itu dan beralih menatap kakak adik itu.

"Maybe i must go first",ucap Kibum.

"Tapi aunty, apa perlu oppa babo ini menjemputmu nanti ?",ucap michelle yang dihadiahi deathglare dari henry.

"Yeah, maybe i could pick up you later ?",tawar henry.

"Hahaha, eobsoyo. Aku sudah mengenal Seoul dengan baik jadi jangan khawatir. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti, cukup beri aku alamatnya saja, okay aku harus pergi dulu ne.",ucap Kibum yang membuat henry melongo. Lalu kibum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa ahjumma itu orang Korea ?",tanya henry tak paham.

~ o0o ~

Sudah 15 menit Kibum menunggu kliennya di Seoul. Namun sepertinya partner bisnisnya itu belum datang juga. Kini kibum hanya bisa menyeruput sesekali Coffee Latte yang dipesannya dari Cafe ini. Ia melihat sisi jendela, tampak orang berlalu lalang. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan masa-masa bersama'nya' dulu.

Karena terlalu memperhatikan luar jendela, bahkan Kibum sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"I'm sorry too late. So crowded...",ucap namja itu terhenti saat kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke namja yang mengajaknya bicara. Keduanya menegang.

"K-kau..."

~ TBC ~

Hehehe, mianhae TBC lagi. Ayo komen-komen. Author bakal sempetin ngetik deh buat selesain Fic ini, walaupun lagi UAS *ketahuan males belajar* ㅋㅋㅋ ~

Author tunggu komennya yaa ^^ #bow


	16. Chapter 16

FF / My pure love to you / KYUMIN / GS / Part 16

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : romance ,hurt, sad*maybe*

Warning : GenderSwitch, berbeda dengan karakter aslinya, Typo yang menyebar hingga pelosok (?) ff dan Cerita yang gaje

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Other cast : always find by ur eyes reader ^^

~ Chapter sebelumnya ~

Karena terlalu memperhatikan luar jendela, bahkan Kibum sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"I'm sorry too late. So crowded...",ucap namja itu terhenti saat kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke namja yang mengajaknya bicara. Keduanya menegang.

"K-kau..."

- Story Begin -

"Ayolah minnie jangan diamkan aku~ bahkan tadi kau memelukku, sekarang kenapa jadi merajuk seperti ini eoh?",bujuk kyuhyun. Karena semenjak Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menangis, ia mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin ingat kembali waktu Kyuhyun menertawakan kekhawatirannya.

"Itu karena aku terlalu bodoh sampai melupakan bahwa kau sangat menyebalkan. Sudahlah, pergi dari sini. Aku mau istirahat",usir Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir. Lalu tak lama ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau keberadaanku disini membuatmu risih, aku pergi dulu ne?",ucap Kyuhyun lesu. Namun sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mengecup kilat kening Sungmin, lalu ia keluar dari ruang itu.

Sungmin menatap sendu pintu geser baru saja ditutup Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Kyuhyun babo! Bukannya terus membujukku malah meninggalkanku! Menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan tahu!",gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih memainkan game diponsel pinknya. Namun kegiatan main game itu terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu.

'Suster penjaga mungkin',batin Sungmin.

Namun ternyata tebakan Sungmin salah! Yang kini masuk kedalam ruangannya ada seorang BADUT KELINCI dengan membawa balon pink yang cukup banyak serta membawa kembang gula yang besar. Badut itu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin masih terkejut dengan kedatangan badut itu.

'Ahh mungkin ini bagian dari pelayanan rumah sakit, tapi... Aku 'kan bukan seorang anak kecil lagi',batin Sungmin -lagi-.

"Untukku?",ucap Sungmin memastikan saat badut itu memberikan semua yang ada ditangannya. Badut itu mengangguk."Kyaaaa! Gamsahamnida agashi badut",ucap Sungmin girang. Si badut hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu dia sedikit menjauh saat ia menyetel musik di MP3nya. Badut itu menari lagu '3 Beruang' dengan imutnya.

"Buahahahaha! Kau lucu!",Sungmin terus saja tertawa senang melihat aksi badut itu. Namun tawanya terhenti saat sang badut mendekatinya dan duduk disisi ranjangnya serta membuka penutup kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Mianhae kemarin membuatmu kesal. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat senang kau mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu. Karena itu artinya kau mencintaiku. Saranghae Lee Sungmin",ucap badut itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada balon-balon itu dan membiarkan balon itu hinggap di langit-langit ruang inapnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Sedetik berikutnya tangan Sungmin yang bebas menyeka keringat di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang, dia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin.

"Apa kostum itu sangat membuatmu kepanasan eung ? Lebih baik buka saja, kau jadi keringatan begini",ucap Sungmin.

"Tak masalah jika itu kulakukan untukmu min",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin. Dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Eunngghh~",lenguhan itu lolos dari bibir Sungmin disela-sela ciuman hangatnya itu seolah memberikan sinyal pada Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih. Kini ciuman yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin harus menghentikan ini, karena paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen. Ia sedikit menepuk dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti dan ia melepaskan tautan keduanya. Kini sungmin dan kyuhyun agak terengah-engah mengingat ciuman yang baru mereka berdua lakukan itu menyita banyak oksigen.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi chubby Sungmin."Jangan diamkan aku lagi ne? Rasanya aku mau mati kau tak anggap seperti tadi, mianhae minnieya",ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memanjakan pipinya."Geogjongma, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Saranghae~",ucap Sungmin yang diakhiri kecupan singkat di pipi tirus milik kyuhyun.

~ o0o ~

"K-kau...",ucap seorang namja itu.

Kibum kaget melihat sosok yang dihadapannya kini.

"Anda Sekretaris Park?",tanya Kibum. Sekretaris Park Jung Soo yang lebih akrab disapa Leeteuk ini terkejut bukan main melihat klien yang ada dihadapannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk",ucap Kibum.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada anda Sekretaris Park karena memanggil anda dengan Miss sebelumnya. Aku tak menyangka anda seorang namja, sekali lagi aku minta maaf",lanjut kibum.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, tak masalah. Anda bisa bahasa Korea ? Setahu saya Kath Wanderson itu berasal dari Kanada",ucap Leeteuk memastikan.

"Ahh itu ya, sebenarnya aku orang Korea.. Aku pindah ke Kanada 10tahun yang lalu",ucap Kibum yang benar adanya.

"Lalu nama asli anda ?",tanya Leeteuk agak ragu-ragu.

"Hmmm,, bisakah kita tak membahas tentang ini ? Bisa kita cukup membahas tentang proyek yang akan kita kerjakan saja",ucap kibum.

Baru Leeteuk ingin bicara lagi. Namun getaran diponselnya menunda itu.

"Angkat saja",ucap Kibum mempersilahkan. Leeteuk mengangguk dan betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata yang menelepon dia itu adalah Siwon.

"Iya ada apa lagi Siwon-ssi",mendengar nama Siwon dengan cepat Kibum menatap Leeteuk.

"..."

"Bukankah kau masih harus menemani putri kecilmu eoh?",

"..."

"Kurasa kau tak perlu datang, karena klien kita hari ini mempunyai urusan yang mendadak. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi",

"..."

"Arraseo, jadwal berikutnya akan ku kabari lagi",ucap Leeteuk mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kini ia berbalik menatap Kibum.

"Jangan khawatir Kibum-ssi, Siwon tidak akan kesini. Karena aku yakin kau belum siapa bertemu dengannya bukan ?",ucap Leeteuk yang kini benar-benar membuat Kibum terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?",ucap Kibum tak percaya.

"Aku sangat mengenal baik mantan suamimu. Apa kau tak berniat menemuinya ? Dia kesepian",ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Tapi Sekre-..."

"Cukup panggil aku Leeteuk saja, biar lebih akrab",sanggah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, tapi Leeteuk-ssi aku sudah tidak bisa kembali kepada mereka",ucap Kibum lesu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah berkeluarga ?",tebak Leeteuk yang dengan cepat direspon gelengan pasti oleh Kibum.

"Aku masih sendiri. Hanya saja aku tak yakin mereka akan mau menerimaku kembali.",lanjutnya lagi.

"Apanya yang tak bisa ? Kau sendiri dan si kuda babo itu pun sendiri, tak inginkah kalian rujuk ? Aku yakin Siwon masih sangat mencintaimu, bahkan si babo itu selalu menolak yeoja-yeoja yang mendekatinya",jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi...",

"Hahh~ aku rasa kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan kita bertemu lain waktu saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah proyek. Aku permisi",pamit Leeteuk dan ia meninggalkan Kibum yang masih saja termenung.

"Haruskah aku kembali?",gumam Kibum.

~ o0o ~

"Aku pulang~",ucap Kibum saat memasukki rumah Henry itu.

"Ahh Kath aunty kau sudah pulang ?",ucap Michelle yang ternyata tengah seru menonton TV bersama kakaknya -henry-

"Apa ahjumma sudah makan ?",tanya henry.

"Apa kalian belum makan ?",tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Belum aunty! Oppa menyebalkan ini bahkan tak membuatkan perayaan untukku yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia jahat 'kan ?!",adu Michelle.

"Sudah-sudah, aku buatkan makanan untuk kalian ya", ucap Kibum.

"Jangan ahjumma, kita bisa delivery saja. Ahjumma pasti lelah",ucap henry tak enak.

"Jangan khawatir, lebih sehat membuat makanan sendiri bukan ?",ucap Kibum yang diakhiri kekehan.

"Kau ini Michelle, lihat! Kita jadi merepotkan ahjumma bukan ?",ucap henry kesal pada adik kecil satu-satunya ini.

"Itu karena oppa melupakanku!",ucap Michelle merajuk.

"Oppa kan sudah bilang kemarin Sungmin itu hilang dan oppa membantu Siwon ahjussi untuk mencarinya, dan ditambah lagi dia masuk rumah sakit",ucapan henry diakhiri oleh bunyi yang cukup keras.

PRANGGGG

Sebuah piring keramik itu pecah dengan tidak etisnya dilantai. Kibum menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Dimana Sungmin dirawat ? Apa sakitnya parah ?",tanya kibum tak sabaran.

~ o0o ~

"Sepertinya cara-cara Chemotherapy sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Sungmin harus segera mendapatkan Donor sum-sum tulang belakang",ucap Goo Uisa.

Kini Sungmin duduk didepan meja Goo Uisa dengan Siwon berada disisi kanannya dan Kyuhyun disisi kirinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Uisa-nim, bahkan aku yang ayah biologisnya saja tidak cocok. Apa ini masuk akal ?",ucap Siwon agak kesal. Bahkan mata namja tampa itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kelanjutan hidup putri kecilnya.

Dengan mengeyampingkan ego, sungmin menggenggam tanga Siwon. Siwon menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Sungmin tersenyum menatap appa-nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, uljima~",ucap Sungmin yang makin membuat Siwon ingin menangis saat itu juga. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi Uisa-nim ?",tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bisa, yang mungkin akan mendekati hampir cocok itu adalah Saudara kandung. Apa sungmin memiliki saudara kandung ?",tanya Uisa itu.

"Ayolah Uisa-nim, Sungmin itu anakku satu-satunya. Jangan beri aku saran yang tak akan pernah terjadi",

"Maaf Tuan Lee, saya sudah memberikan beberapa alternatif yang dapat dilakukan, tapi saya akan mencari alternatif lain lagi. Saya mohon Tuan Lee bisa bersabar",

Mereka yang ada diruangan itu tak sadar kini ada seorang yeoja yang mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan itu. Yeoja itu membekap mulutnya. Ia menahan isakannya agar tak lolos. Saat dirasa Kyuhyun,Sungmin dan Siwon akan keluar dari ruangan itu ia segera pergi dari sana.

~ o0o ~

"Sudahlah appa, jangan menangisi aku begitu. Aku jadi merasa semakin terlihat menyedihkan",ucap Sungmin menenangkan Siwon. Pasalnya sejak keluar dari ruangan Uisa, Siwon terus saja diam.

"Maafkan appa min, appa benar-benar tak berguna",ucap Siwon lesu. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Siwon.

"Appa! Appa cukup dukung aku dengan tersenyum, itu yang aku butuhkan. Arraseo ?",ucap Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

Kini kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang satunya lagi. Sungmin kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah-olah dia membagi kekuatannya untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo",ucap Sungmin tanpa suara.

Saat ketiga orang itu berjalan beriringan melewati bagian receptionist. Suster penjaga disana menyapa mereka.

"Wah~ sepertinya hari ini Sungmin-ssi sedang senang ya tadi dijenguk oleh eomma",ucap suster itu akrab karena Sungmin memang sudah pasien langganan dirumah sakit itu. Ucapan suster tadi membuat ketiganya bingung.

"Apa maksud suster Yoo dengan eomma ?",tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bukankah tadi eommamu datang menjenguk ? Tadi dia mengatakan dia adalah eommamu dan ingin menjengukmu sedang sakit, tapi anehnya dia pulang dengan cepat tadi. Seperti terburu-buru",jelas suster itu yang dengan cepat disanggah Siwon.

"Siapa nama yeoja itu ?",

"Lee Kibum , ya namanya Lee Kibum, aku tak menyangka Nyonya Lee secantik itu",ucap suster itu memuji.

"Kapan dia pergi dari sini ?",tanya siwon dengan gencar.

"Baru saja Tuan Lee",tanpa merespon lagi ucapan suster itu Siwon langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

'Kibum masih hidup ?'

'Apa benar ?'

'Bolehkah aku berharap ini kenyataan ?'

Siwon terus berlari hingga dia berada didepan rumah sakit. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Kibum.

"Kibummie, neo eoddiseo ?",gumam Siwon pelan.

~ o0o ~

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak insiden kibum menjenguk Sungmin, Siwon menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan tak jarang Sungmin menemukan appanya yang tengah melamun. Ya sekarang Siwon dan Sungmin mulai membaik hubungannya jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk menjaga Sungmin di Seoul.

Walaupun sampai detik ini Sungmin belum mengetahui alasan kenapa Siwon menceraikan Kibum tapi Sungmin sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi masalah itu. Karena Sungmin yakin, appanya itu punya alasan khusus untuk itu.

Begitupun sebaliknya Kibum. Kini yeoja paruh baya itu menjadi semakin pendiam dan tak jarang ia menangis sendiri dikamarnya. Perlu diketahui pula, kini henry dan Michelle sudah mengetahui siapa keluarga Kibum. Henry sangat terkejut ternyata Eomma yang Sungmin cari selama ini ada dirumahnya.

Henry sangat ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Namun Kibum terus memohon untuk menyembunyikan semua ini dari Sungmin. Kibum belum siap. Selalu jawaban itu yang Kibum lontarkan jika Michelle, Henry ataupun Leeteuk menyuruh yeoja itu menemui keluarganya.

"Leeteuk oppa, pertemukan aku dengan'nya' hari ini",ucap Kibum ditelepon. Setelah itu ia bersiap-siap menuju tempat perjanjian.

~ o0o ~

"Siwon-ah!",teriak Leeteuk sembarangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu langsung masuk keruangan Siwon.

"Yak! Hyung! Apa-apaan kau ini! Aish!",protes Siwon karena konsenterasinya menjadi buyar karena Hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang ke Kona Beans!",ucap Leeteuk.

"Apa-apaan kau ini hyung ? Bahkan ini masih jam kerja! Kau mau membuat perusahaanku bangkrut ya ?",

"Ohh ayolah Siwon-ah, aku rasa Hyundai ini tak akan bangkrut jika hanya ditinggal beberapa waktu oleh pemiliknya untuk menyempurnakan keluarganya",ucap Leeteuk ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Pergilah sekarang kesana Siwon-ah, temui 'dia', maaf baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar sudah siap bertemu denganmu",Siwon tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti maksudnya Leeteuk. Dengan cepat Siwon menyambar jas kerja dan kunci mobilnya.

~ o0o ~

Kibum menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia masih agak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hahh~",helaan nafas itu terhenti mana kala ekor mata Kibum menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

Kibum langsung berdiri saat namja 'itu' ada dihadapannya. Kibum tersenyum pada namja 'itu'.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa Siwon-...",belum selesai Kibum menyapa Siwon dengan cepat Siwon membawa tubuh yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini benar-benar kau kibummie ? Demi Tuhan aku sangat bahagia sekarang",ucap Siwon senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu! Mianhae",ucap Siwon sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa diam menerima perilaku dari Siwon.

~ o0o ~

Kini Sibum duduk berhadapan. Tak ada pembicaraan lain lagi. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mianhae~",ucap keduanya bersama-sama.

"Kau lebih dulu",ucap Siwon. Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Mianhae Siwon-ssi, waktu itu..",belum selesai Kibum menjelaskan namun Siwon dengan cepat menyanggahnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah mengetahui semua dari Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak mampu menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Padahal saat itu kau sedang sakit",

"Gwaenchana, semua sudah berlalu. Dan bagaimana kau mengenal Kyuhyun ?",tanya Kibum.

"Ia adalah namjachingu putri kecil kita",ucap Siwon yang membuat keduanya salah tingkah saat mendengar kata Kita.

"Mianhae Siwon-ssi, karena aku Sungmin harus mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu mewariskan penyakit menyeramkan itu ? Aku jahat! Hikss...",ucap Kibum yang diakhiri tangisan. Siwon yang tadi duduk dihadapan Kibum kini beralih duduk disamping yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dan memeluknya lembut.

"Sudahlah, ini semua rencana dari Tuhan. Tak ada yang salah disini",ucap Siwon menenangkan.

Setelah tangis Kibum mereda akhirnya Siwon melepas pelukan itu dengan tidak rela. Mengingat betapa ia sangat merindukan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Mungkin ini terdengar lancang...tapi maukah kau rujuk kembali denganku Siwon-ssi, Sungmin membutuhkan saudara kandung yang bisa menolongnya.. Jadi ku pikir kita bi...",ucapan Kibum itu dengan cepat dipotong Siwon.

"Kibummie, kau serius ?",

- TBC -

Hehehe, mianhae ya apa chap ini udah agak panjangan ?

Mian yang masih berpikir ini kependekan, abis gimana lagi. Ide author suka stak begini.-.

Kalo ada yang nanya siapa itu Michelle , itu cuma Cameo doang kok di FF ini. Dia jadi adiknya Henry.

Nah semoga chap ini bisa menghibur lahh *nunjuk kyumin moment*

Ditunggu komennya ya ^^


End file.
